


「本马达」致幻旅行 （1-12，完结+番外）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 公路旅行系列，成名前的两只一路遇到各种奇妙（奇怪）事件，每集能当成单元剧看，毫无逻辑，NC-17提示：刚上路时两人还只是有点小暧昧。





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 超严禁酒小镇与甜甜圈店

假期到了，室友们走得七七八八，只剩Matt自己在寝室里收拾行李。  
因为不是直接回家，考虑到路上轻装简行，Matt的选择障碍症发作，站在乱七八糟几乎无处下脚的寝室里发呆，思考着该带什么。  
他和Ben刚演完一部新片，拿到了片酬，虽然还是不起眼的酱油小角色，酬劳加在一起也算不错，Ben建议用这笔钱奖励自己一下，反正放假了，不如开始一次公路旅行，从Matt的学校出发，横跨大半个国家到拉斯维加斯，一路边走边玩，最后在赌城碰碰运气，说不定能把旅费甚至下半年的试镜基金都赚回来。  
Ben说他来找人借车，看看表也差不多到时间来接Matt了。  
Matt这么想着，胡乱往背包里塞了点衣服，最重要的旅行支票在Ben那边，他带点生活用品就好了。  
“Matt，你包养的小男朋友又来接你了哦。”宿舍楼道里有人朝Matt的房间喊。  
天气很好，开着窗，宿舍楼层不高，果然听到楼下汽车引擎熄火声。Matt趴到窗边，看到一个高大的男孩子从一辆惹眼的深红色Range Rover上走下来。  
人和车一样引人注目。  
Ben穿着随意的白T仔裤滑板鞋，戴了副墨镜，超过一米九的身高和异常英俊的容貌，即使打扮得再普通也像模特一样举手投足让人难以忽视。想到同学调侃的话，Matt不得不同意，这家伙看起来的确像被贵妇包养的小狼狗，张扬狂傲很难惹的那种。  
“你傻笑什么呢？”小狼狗身高腿长，没多久就跨上楼梯走到Matt门前。Matt没关门，从门口看里面一览无遗。Ben几步走进来，看到满地狼藉一点意外也没有，随口问了句，“还没收拾好。”说完很自然地接过他手里的背包，开始往里面塞东西。  
Ben过来拿的时候，不经意碰到了Matt的手。  
骨感的指节，手掌很宽，手指很长，Ben的手和他人一样，轮廓挺拔分明。  
非常好看。  
Matt忙松开手，从他手里滑出来，背包的控制权易主。Matt退到他旁边，看他忙碌。  
“得快点了，我买了汉堡路上吃，中午就不停车了，下午正好赶到费城投宿。”Ben边说边整理，行动力超强的火向星座，Matt拖了一个早上的事几分钟被他做完。  
“走吧。”Ben把包背到肩上，揽着Matt的肩膀往外走。  
两个包都被Ben拿着，Matt一身轻松跟在他后面下楼。Ben常过来找他，Matt许多同学都认识他了，热情外向的Ben一一和Matt的同学打招呼。一路遇到的同学纷纷向Matt递过来意味深长的眼神。  
“男朋友又来接你啦。”  
“男朋友好帅哦。”  
“男朋友对你真好，好甜蜜哦。”  
每次都这样，Matt也每次都被他们搞得不好意思。但是已经懒得和他们解释了。  
他们不是那样的关系。  
宿舍楼前停车时间不能过长，Ben打开后备箱，把Matt的背包扔进去。两人爬上车，正式上路。

汽车驶出剑桥镇开上95号洲际公路。这条路他们常走，每次去纽约试镜都会从这里经过，Ben开得很熟练了，不过开了一会儿后换了个方向，没再沿海而是按照计划穿过中西部，今天先抵达宾州。  
Ben开车，车里放着音乐，Matt一边啃汉堡一边跟着音乐胡乱摇晃，晃了一阵感觉哪里不对。  
音响里的女声唱道：“I stay out too late，Got nothing in my brain，That’s what people say。”  
Matt问：“这歌哪来的？你怎么会听这种歌？”  
Ben看了眼音响：“不知道，车里放着的。车是找同学借的，大概是他听的吧。”  
Matt捡起储物盒里的唱片封面，上面是一个女孩的宝丽来旧照，漂亮的红唇，脸只印上一半，身上是四个大大的手写数字。  
一个从没听说过的歌手。Matt看看，把封套放了回去。  
“But I keep cruising，can’t stop，won’t stop moving。”  
“Cause the players gonna play play play play play，And the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate，I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake。”  
“你有别的音乐吗？”又听了几句，Ben问。  
“我的东西不是你收拾的吗？我怎么知道。”Matt看了眼后视镜，Ben戴着墨镜的上半脸印在上面，有镜片阻挡，看不到他的双眼。  
“⋯⋯凑合听吧，挺可爱的。”镜框里Ben的脸动了下，料想是转过来看Matt。  
两人的视线隔着墨镜在后视镜里交汇刹那，很快分开。

偏离沿海的路段后，路上的车越来越少，渐渐只剩他们自己。面前笔直的公路上什么也没有，他们像个深红色的小点，在广阔天地间不紧不慢移动。  
开到下午，经过的路牌提示他们进入宾州地界。路两边的树林非常茂密，Matt降下车窗，和Ben有一搭没一搭闲聊，宜人的微风吹进车里，不觉有些昏昏欲睡。忽然，他眼前一亮，指着远处五颜六色的广告牌问Ben：“你累了没有？要不去那家甜甜圈店坐一会儿？”  
Ben顺着他的指向看过去，一条非常欢闹鲜亮的广告，涂成各种糖果色的甜甜圈围着钢管跳舞，几个蹦蹦跳跳的大写单词应该是店名——全是甜甜圈。  
“好吧，去吃点甜食。”  
Ben按照指示拐上出口，从高速上开下来。转了两次弯，看到了一家和广告牌一样亮眼的铺面。  
“全是甜甜圈。”  
随口念了遍店名，Ben奇怪地发现这家店没有外卖窗口，只能堂食，疑惑地跟在Matt后面推开店门。  
进去后眼前一暗。接着和Matt一起愣住了。  
店里的窗口要么被封上，要么挂着厚重的窗帘，光线昏暗，只开了几盏彩色球灯和射灯。中间的吧台上坐了一圈穿紧身皮衣或者深领露背马甲，一看就化了妆的男孩子。边上的普通餐坐也是。  
完全不是一家甜品店的样子。  
Ben和Matt不约对视一眼，一句话没说转头就要推门往外走。  
“帅哥们，既然来了就坐一会儿嘛。”吧台后面一个娇滴滴的男声说，飞速朝坐在门口的一桌人使个眼色。  
眨眼功夫，不慎贸然闯入的两人被一左一右架住，被簇拥着往店里走，两个看起来细瘦力气还挺大的男孩子在他们身上摸了一通，按着他们坐到吧台前。  
男孩子们很默契地坐在中间，隔开了Ben和Matt。  
“帅哥，是过路还是特意来玩的呀？”Ben旁边涂着指甲油的男孩问他，“顺便自我介绍下，我叫Jenny，你呢？”  
“Ben，我们就是路过，马上还要赶路。”Ben口里答着，眼神下意追着Matt看他那边是什么情况。  
只穿着普通T恤仔裤的他们和这里格格不入。  
“哦？你们要去哪儿啊？”男孩继续问，看出Ben有点心不在焉，扭头看了眼，回过来神秘兮兮凑到Ben的耳边，笑得别有意味，“你跟那个金发甜心是一对哦？”  
“不是。”Ben忙摇头，“普通朋友，不是，好朋友，一起长大那种。”  
“哦～”男孩尾音拉得很长，包含了一百句“少骗我了。”  
“真的。”Ben又说一遍，隔了两个人，身高优势他也只看到Matt的金色发顶，扭过身背对着他，似乎和旁边的妖娆青年聊得挺开心。  
Ben想站起来，被Jenny一把按住大腿，按住后，涂着指甲油的手就没再拿开。  
“别走嘛，陪我说说话嘛。”男孩撅嘴说。  
男孩应该是很清秀的长相，可惜化了妆，灯光也不好，看着像戴了层面具。  
这时Matt那边不知说到什么，Matt回头很快地看了Ben一眼，扭回去摇摇头。  
Ben坐了回去。  
男孩开心地朝他笑笑，要了杯喝的东西给他。  
“我还要开车，不能喝酒。”Ben说。  
“没关系啦，这里对酒驾管得可松了，这个鸡尾酒没什么酒精的。”  
Ben看到Matt端起来喝了口，喉咙里一干，也拿到嘴边。  
“对了，”Ben想起什么问，“这里不是甜甜圈店吗？怎么叫这个名字？”  
男孩听到瞪了他一眼，很不高兴地说：“你这是什么意思？嫌人家不够甜吗？”  
“呃⋯⋯我不是这个意思。”  
“我不管，我生气了，你哄哄人家。”  
Ben：“⋯⋯⋯⋯”我为什么要哄你啊。  
Jenny见他一脸木讷的傻样，叹口气：“唉，真是可惜了你这张脸。”顺手摸了一把揩油，“就算你长得这么帅，身材这么好，这么不懂男人的心，得什么时候才能吃到那个小可爱啊。”  
“你说什么？”Ben眯起眼问。  
不过没等对方回答，他看到Matt旁边的男孩手环住了Matt的肩，两人凑到一起，亲密地说着什么。  
Ben蹭地站起来，高脚吧台坐被震出很远。  
他掏出一把零钱扔到桌上，走出两步折回来又塞给Jenny一把，跨到Matt面前拉起他就走。  
Matt和人聊到一半，突然被拽起来塞进车里，不明所以问：“你干什么啊？”  
Ben没好气地说：“你傻啊？没看出来那是家什么店？”  
“Gay吧么。”Matt说，兴味盎然的脸冷下来，有点闷闷的。  
“那你还聊个什么劲。”  
Matt看向车窗外，不说话了。

气氛突然沉闷下来。  
Ben不知怎么心情很差，把车开得飞快。  
很快，车后出现一辆洲际警车，朝他们鸣笛。  
Ben以为超速了，赶紧把车速降下来。  
警察还在后面，还在鸣笛。  
Ben靠边停车，从反光镜里看到一名洲警手里拿个东西，下车走向他们。  
走近了Ben看清那个东西是个测酒仪。  
Ben和警察打了声招呼，对方趴在Ben降下的车窗上，往里面看了看，问：“你们没装车载测酒仪？”  
Ben摇摇头。  
警察要了他的驾照，看完还给他，鼻子嗅了下，“喝酒了？”  
Ben又摇头。  
警察举起他手上的小东西放到Ben眼前。  
Ben吹了口气。  
红灯狂闪，铃声大作。  
“酒驾。”警察斩钉截铁，“车靠边停，和我们去局里走一趟。”  
“不是吧？”Ben和Matt惊讶，“那饮料里没酒精啊。”  
“有1%。”警察说，“走吧，别等我铐你。”  
打开车门。  
Ben从车上走下来，竖起食指朝天不可思议地说：“认真的？第一天上路就让我进警局？”

 

事实证明，第一天上路就要进警局还不是最糟的部分。  
Ben的车被一个小警察载着Matt开去了附近的停车场。Ben坐在警车上，难得的碰上了警车爆胎。  
车上只有他和逮捕他的老警察，Ben想换车胎这种体力活还是年轻人做比较好。于是主动提出帮忙。  
夏天的天气说变就变，天一下子阴下来。  
Ben卷起袖子蹲在地上卸轮胎，卸完换备胎时突然下起大雨。  
“Deputy，你去车里吧，这里交给我，马上就好。”Ben擦了把脸上一缕一缕流进衣领里的雨水，对老警察说。  
“我记得车上有伞的，你等一下。”  
直到Ben换完车胎，老警察的伞也没找到。雨下得又急又大，几分钟Ben就从里湿到外，鞋里都是，一走路就踩出一脚水。  
他打开车门坐进车里，轻舒口气。冒着大雨换上车胎，就是为了把自己送进警局。  
他在车上和老警察打商量，“你看我淋了一身雨，酒气早就没了，本来就只有1%的酒精含量，我就喝了几口，可以走了吧？”  
“年轻人，一码归一码，谢谢你帮忙换车胎，但是既然我已经和局里通报了，就得带你回去录份口供，关押24小时，再交下罚款。”  
Ben看着窗外雨停渐渐露出夕阳的天空，无奈翻了个白眼。  
等他们赶到警局，天将将擦黑。Matt坐在闲置的空座上等了Ben好一阵，看到一身狼狈湿嗒嗒的Ben，忙过来认领。  
“怎么回事？”Matt微微皱眉，把衣袖攥到手里抬手擦Ben脸上不知是雨是汗的水滴。  
“路上爆胎还下大雨，倒霉透了。你们没赶上吗？”  
Matt摇摇头。  
根据流程，Ben录完口供，交完双倍罚金，通过测酒仪后就可以离开了。  
然而，当他掏出放在身上的旅行支票准备让Matt去赎他时，却发现支票沾上雨水，变成了字迹模糊的一团手纸。  
“有没有搞错⋯⋯”  
不说这是他和Matt的全部身家，也是相当大一部分了，变成了手纸。  
“冷静Ben。”Matt拉拉他的衣服，拍拍他的脸，“可以挂失重新补办的，现在银行下班了，我明天一早就去，你等我。”  
“Matt！”Ben简直语重心长，“你一定要把我搞出去，我以后还要做大明星呢，不能留案底！”  
“放心吧。”  
Ben看看Matt，Matt看看Ben。  
“我们也要下班了。”老警察突然插入两人之间，指指Ben说，“你得去里面的关押室过一晚了，给你条毛毯擦擦自己。”

Ben脱下全湿的上衣，赤裸上身裹条毛毯走进铁栏门里。想着以后如果要拍入狱戏他大概能很得心应手了。  
关押室里已经关了一个人，看到Ben的脸惊喜地喊：“帅哥帅哥，你也来啦？”  
这里没别的人，Ben想应该是喊他，顺着声音看过去，是个很白净眉清目秀的男孩子，声音有点耳熟，但是想不起哪里见过。  
男孩着迷地看了看Ben的脸，接着往下，看到下面露出的鼓胀胸肌和上面浓密卷曲的毛发，眼睛和嘴巴同时“哇”了一声，人马上跟眼神一起赶到，把Ben往身边拽。  
“过来坐嘛，你不记得我啦。”见Ben疑惑地看他，撅嘴说，“Jenny啊，下午还搂着人家喝酒呢。”  
“哪有⋯⋯”  
“哼。”  
被他这么一说，Ben倒想起来了，男孩卸下妆他都认不出了，想说这样不是挺好看，干什么想不开画得跟鬼一样，话到嘴边咽了回去，问了个别的问题，“你怎么也在这儿？”  
“哎呀，”正盯着Ben抠指甲的男孩一脸郁闷，“我都把车里的测酒仪消磁了，谁知道被查出来了。”  
Ben了然地笑笑，在他旁边的长凳上坐下。  
“说点开心的吧。”男孩凑过来，“你刚刚跟你家甜心深情惜别的场面，好像他携款再也不会回来一样。”  
关押室在办公室后面，透过铁栏倒是能把外面看得清清楚楚，男孩把Ben的倒霉实录看个满眼，憋着笑说。  
“Matt不会的。”  
“原来甜心叫Matt哦。”男孩搂住Ben的一只手臂，“有件事我早就想跟你说了。”  
Ben奇怪地看他一眼，搞得好像他们认识很久似的。  
“你别躲嘛，我们要一起度过一整夜呢。”男孩把Ben拉出的距离再清空，“你不想知道我要说什么嘛？跟Matt有关哦。”  
男孩别有意味朝Ben挤眼。  
Ben更奇怪了，搞得好像他和Matt认识更久似的。  
“什么？”终于忍不住好奇心问。  
男孩神秘笑笑，附到Ben的耳边，“他喜欢你。”  
Ben反应了几秒，想说他是我最好的朋友，当然喜欢我。但是男孩的眼神制止了他，对他说，“你知道我指的哪种喜欢。”接着伸手摸摸Ben健壮的大腿，还想往里，被Ben捉住手腕拿开。  
“切。”男孩哼了声，撅嘴倚到Ben肩膀上，“就是这种喜欢咯。”  
“不可能。我们认识十几年了，我怎么不知道。”  
男孩不说话，倚着Ben看自己涂得五颜六色的手指甲。  
Ben等了半天，见他没了下文，用肩膀碰碰他的头，“你怎么看出来的？”  
男孩看看Ben，仰头问：“想知道吗？”  
Ben尴尬地说想不好，说不想也不好。就这么看着男孩，看他说不说。  
“好吧，真服了你了。长得帅就是好，死鱼眼也这么能放电。”  
男孩一扭身，头枕上Ben的大腿，两条小细腿挪到长凳上，舒服躺下来。  
“我累了，你让我躺会儿哦，你不要碰我，你一碰我就不记得了。”男孩一本正经说，“怎么看出来的来着⋯⋯嗯，凭我敏锐的第七感，哎呀好嘛，我说。”看Ben沉下脸要把他掀起来，忙抱住Ben的腰，“你没看到你和我在一起时他的眼神嘛。”男孩侧脸贴在Ben的胯间，蹭蹭眼前的块状腹肌，好像发现什么了不得的东西，陶醉地感叹，“帅哥，你好大哦。”  
Ben像没听到他在说什么，仔细回忆了下，“第一，我只是跟你坐一起，不是在一起。第二，当时他只顾着跟你的同伴聊天，根本没怎么看我。”  
“真替你发愁。”男孩恨铁不成钢，蹭完腹肌又戳戳，“我有个办法，我们这样睡一晚，明天他来接你让他看见⋯⋯”  
“不行。”  
“干什么嘛，还没说完呢。”男孩委屈地顿了顿，“真的不想睡吗？我告诉你这里的监控坏了好几年了。”  
“不想。”  
“就算不想睡我，Matt也不想睡吗？你没和男人睡过吧，知道怎么做不会让人痛吗？你不想让Matt痛吧，我教你啊。”  
“不用。”  
“切，好吧。那我自己睡了。”男孩解开紧身皮衣上的小扣子，“只有一床毯子，要不我也像你一样脱光光，我们抱着用体温取暖啊？”  
“不行。”  
“就这么愉快地决定了！”  
男孩真的脱了上衣躺下来，闭眼准备睡觉。Ben看看他，晃晃腿摇他的头，“喂，你这样会着凉的。”  
男孩的眼睁开条缝，“你这是在关心人家吗？”  
Ben别开眼没说话。  
男孩的眼又闭上。  
过了会儿，没有男孩聒噪的说话声，夜晚的关押室十分安静。  
只有呼吸声。  
Ben动了动，毛毯掉下来一角，盖在男孩身上。

小镇警局没几个工作人员，第二天办公室上班的声音也没吵醒关押室里的人。  
Ben是被一阵人声特意叫醒的。  
睁开眼他吓了一跳。  
关押室面积不大，长凳小小一条，Ben人高马大，睡他自己都困难，男孩竟然有办法钻到他怀里来，手搂着他的腰，腿缠上他的腿，两人上半身不着寸缕，抱成一个人裹着一条毛毯。  
昨天逮捕Ben的老警察来叫他，Matt就站在老警察身后，抱臂朝里看着他们。  
“嗯？天亮了吗？感觉没睡多久，昨晚太累了。”男孩在Ben怀里醒过来，揉揉眼睛咕哝。  
众目睽睽，Ben下意推开怀里的人。男孩全靠他搂着才没掉下去，被他一褪摇晃几下眼看就要掉到地上。  
Ben条件反射地马上又接住了他。  
“好险好险，还是你好。”男孩满足地笑着对Ben说。  
Ben下意去看Matt。  
原来Matt站的位置没人了。  
“Matt！”把男孩推到一边，Ben长腿一步迈到门口，朝往外走的背影喊。  
“看来不用再睡啦？”老警察问他。  
“你等一下！”男孩在他身后也喊，“那件重要的事还没说呢。”  
他扑到Ben身上，踮脚在他耳边语速超快说了一大段话。  
开始Ben想着喊住Matt，对男孩还有些不耐烦，渐渐却被他的话吸引住似的，皱眉扭头看他。  
“真的？”Ben问，没注意Matt停下脚转身正看见他们咬耳朵。  
男孩诚恳地点点头，捂着嘴又说了一通。结束时在Ben轮廓鲜明的脸上响亮“啵”了一声。  
很响的一声。  
Matt再往外走。  
办完手续，Ben急忙跑出警局，拉住外面头也不回的好朋友。  
“Matt！等等我！”  
一个带着热度的纸包甩进Ben的怀里，是份打包的早餐。  
Matt继续往前走，仿佛投喂的人不是他一样，对着面前的空气说：“看来你昨晚过得很开心，亏我还担心你来着。”  
两人不多的旅费突然要交一笔罚款，Matt为了省钱昨晚没找住宿就在车里凑合一宿，睡得腰酸背痛，还要一早起来去银行解决支票被毁问题。  
支票写的Ben的名字，不是本人办理，手续要多走几道，幸好小镇银行客户不多，Matt一刻不停尽快办完来赎他家小狼狗，还想着Ben昨晚晚饭没吃给他买好了早饭，结果人家软玉温香睡得可美了。  
“你别误会，”Ben解释，“不是你想的那样。”  
“我什么也没想。”  
两人说着走到Range Rover旁，Matt利落钻进车里，砰的关上车门。

 

Episode 2 暗夜公园

车上还在放着陌生少女的歌。  
Matt转头望着窗外，Ben只能看到他的一个小侧脸，鼻尖微翘，脸颊有点鼓。  
Ben关掉音乐，空气突然安静。  
他又瞄了眼Matt，他的好朋友一点反应也没有。  
“他喜欢你。”脑子里有个声音对Ben说，“那天下午喝酒时他对Lu说啦，他现在有喜欢的人，那肯定是你咯。嗯？你是不是想问Lu是谁？就是我旁边他旁边那个小娘炮啦。”  
从关押室出来前，男孩神神秘密这么说。虽然Ben不太理解Matt有喜欢的人，和那个人是他之间有什么因果关系，不过现在看来，Matt的反应的确有那么点像，吃错了。  
“你是不是吃醋了？”  
Ben撸撸袖子，清清嗓子，把脑子里的话问了出来。  
Matt终于有了点反应，蓝眼睛看了他一眼，又转过去，“什么醋？”  
Ben伸出食指搅合搅合乱糟糟的短发，挑挑嘴角，“我说了，不是你想的那样。”  
“如果你是指吃你的醋，那可算了。”Matt继续看着窗外，“那从小到大不知道要吃多少，神经病都不会吃。”  
“那你怎么还是这副死样子？”  
“你说什么？”Matt终于转过来看着他。  
“拜托，我昨天淋了一身雨，澡也没洗饭也没吃，在又黑又冷的关押室过了一晚，你问都不问一声。”  
“你以为只有你一个人在受苦吗？你知不知道这次你被罚了多少钱，我昨晚都没去找住的地方，就在车后座上睡了一晚。”Matt手臂穿过座椅向后一指，“还当是跟你同甘共苦，你倒好。”  
Ben顺着他向后看，“至少座椅是软的。这也不能怪我，要不是你要去那家甜甜圈店就不会有这些破事了。”  
“怪我咯？整个旅行还是你的主意，要不要现在回去？”  
结果Ben一个掉头，真的驶向下高速的出口。  
Matt抿唇看着前面的高速路和再前面的休息区不说话。  
车在休息区旁的一间汽车旅馆前停下。  
“既然昨晚我们都没睡好，就先找个房间休息吧。”Ben拔下车钥匙说。  
Matt跟在他后面去后备箱拿背包。一高一矮两个年轻人站在旅馆前台，柜台后小山一样的中年女人在两人间看了眼，问：“大床房？”  
两人先是一怔，接着整齐摇头，“我们不是⋯⋯”  
听到彼此同时开口，下意转头对视，再次异口同声说：“我们没有⋯⋯”  
“好吧。不管你们是不是，”中年女人耸耸肩，身上的肉跟着颠颤，“双床房被一家公司包场了，现在只有大床房。”

虽然一起从小玩到大，不过Ben和Matt很久没睡在一张床上了。  
“他喜欢你。”  
这句话简直魔音穿脑，看到暧昧的大床就自动从Ben的脑子里蹦出来。Ben重重把背包摔到行李台上，将这句话拍散。  
八成是那个小基佬骗他的。  
本来早上他听到说Matt有喜欢的人，那个人十有八九是他时，就像先发现支票被雨水泡了，结果急转直下，那张支票其实是防水材质的一样。  
现在看来，并不是这样。八成是骗他的。  
“什么公司会来这里搞员工活动。”扔下行李，Ben瘫在床上，自言自语似的说。  
“这附近有很多原始森林和国家公园，来这边也不奇怪。你过去一点，我没地方了。”Matt推推一人占掉大半张床的Ben。真是的，自己块头这么大，一点也不自觉，“不老实就把你踢下去。”  
Ben没听到他的威胁，秒睡过去了。  
Matt被他的睡意传染，也跟着昏昏沉沉睡到下午。一睁眼到了日落时分，他枕着什么暖烘烘硬邦邦的东西，但是出奇安心舒适。Matt揉揉眼睛，想起来自己在哪儿，抬眼却吓了一跳。  
他正靠在Ben的胸口，Ben的手臂圈住他的肩膀，他的手搂着Ben的腰，Ben的腿还压在他的腿上，身高腿长的年轻男人从头到脚把他笼罩住。  
两个清清白白的大男人睡成这样，真是尴尬。  
Matt想动一动，从Ben的怀里挣出来，但是两人实在离得太近，万一不小心把Ben弄醒了，两人眼神碰个正着，就尴尬翻倍了。  
他不知道的是，半个小时以前，Ben已经醒了一次，看到怀里他正搂着的人，还以为自己在做梦。  
Matt趴在他胸口睡得恬静安详，线条纤细的唇角微微卷起来，像在什么好梦里，一点没有之前和他吵架的不愉快样子。仿佛Ben的怀抱是全世界最安稳的地方，仿佛那句话是对的，Matt喜欢他。  
回过神来，Ben看到自己的手拨动Matt的金色前发，捋到边上，以免扰到Matt的好眠。  
他又闭上眼，把这个尴尬的局面留给Matt去处理。

Matt眨眨眼，不敢惊醒抱着他的人，又蜷在Ben的怀里呆了会儿，实在睡不着了。而且，也怕再这么呆下去，他就再也离不开这个怀抱了。  
几乎是动一下停一分钟，Matt小心翼翼抬起Ben的手臂，Ben的大腿，从深陷的沼泽里爬出来，累得气喘吁吁。  
肚子饿得咕咕叫，Matt的脸颊浮上两团淡淡的红晕，还好Ben睡着了，除了自己没人听到。  
他关上房门，准备去外面找吃的。走廊里开着窗，外面热闹的音乐和人声像烫金的落日余晖铺了薄薄一地。  
Matt循声走到旅馆中庭，原来那家包场的公司正在院子里的泳池边举办冷餐派对。  
音乐开得很大，年轻的男男女女穿着沙滩裤或者比基尼围着碧蓝的池水跳舞吃东西。Matt不想打扰他们的公司活动，正准备离开，站在入口处的公司招待倒很热情，拉住Matt把他往人群里推，还塞给他一张公司的传单。  
Matt随手拿了瓶啤酒，边喝边看传单上的介绍，原来是家广告公司，难怪员工都是年轻人，而且主要是年轻漂亮的姑娘，泳池边上被簇拥着跳舞的几个尤其火辣，不过Matt饿久了，现在只看得到眼前的食物。虽然都是小食和冷餐，不过味道不错，三文鱼塔塔最合Matt的口味，不知不觉就吃到只剩最后一个。一只手和Matt同时伸过去，是一只女人的手，纤细白皙，Matt想让给她，刚把手收回来，就看到那只漂亮的手拐个弯，去拿旁边的香槟了。  
Matt下意看了眼手的主人。竟然是泳池边的美女之一。美女感受到他的目光，也看过来。  
“Hi。”Matt主动打了个招呼。  
而美女只是看他一眼，没说话，拿着酒转身走了。  
Matt噘撅嘴，难道是因为他正在吃东西，脸上粘到渣渣了？他下意摸摸自己的脸，没当回事，继续吃。  
差不多吃饱了时，他思考了下要不要叫Ben也来蹭饭。快到午夜了，派对上的人明显比刚才更多，不止公司员工，许多旅馆里的住客也加入到狂欢的人潮里。Matt抬头，一眼就看到那个熟悉的高大背影。  
Ben实在很好认，比周围的人高了半头壮了一圈，人群里异常醒目，正开心地和旁边的人说话，Matt仔细一看，旁边和他聊得正开心的，不就是刚刚对自己爱理不理的那个美女么。  
Matt对Ben非常了解，知道他的好朋友有多健谈，和块石头都聊得起来，外表又高大英俊，受女性欢迎也没什么好奇怪的。  
大概不小心吃多了，Matt觉得胃里有些不舒服，他拿起杯酒喝了一大口，想把堵得难受的感觉冲开。  
他站在餐台边上，不时有人从他面前经过拿吃的喝的。Matt又看到有个高挑的美女向他走过来，他礼貌笑了笑，说了声“Hi。”  
美女看了他一眼，拿了杯酒走了。  
Matt忽然觉得她们不愧是一个公司的。撇撇嘴，Matt一错眼吓了一跳，Ben不知什么时候看到他，大笑着朝他走过来。  
“噢该死。”Matt小声骂了句，刚刚他被美女忽视的糗样一定被Ben看到了。  
果然。  
“你行不行啊。”Ben笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“你来了这么半天还是一个人？Matty no move。”  
“滚开。”  
“好了我走了，他们说这附近有个国家公园很适合露营看星星，他们准备明天去，说不定我们可以加入他们。”Ben朝Matt摆摆手。  
说好两个人一起玩，要变成一群人了么。Matt看着Ben的背影没说话。

“嘿，我回来了。”Ben回到人群里，问旁边哈哈大笑的美女，“你刚才想和我说什么？”  
“噢⋯⋯”美女看看他，回想了下自己刚刚想说的话，“你可真讨人喜欢。”  
“谢谢，你也是，跟你聊得很愉快。”Ben说。  
“不过⋯⋯”美女做出一个很悲伤的表情，“我们愉快的夜晚恐怕要到此为止了。我男朋友来了。真是抱歉。”  
“没关系啊，不用道歉。”我男朋友也来了。Ben觉得自己可能喝多了，开始胡思乱想。  
“为了补偿你，这个送给你。”美女从手包里拿出一袋五颜六色糖果一样的东西递给Ben。  
“这是什么？”Ben接过来问。  
“大麻橡皮糖。”美女笑得有点傻，“是个⋯⋯好东西。”说着，突然向后倒下去。  
她身后就是反射着搭起的彩灯，蓝得发亮的泳池。扑通一声，嗑嗨加喝多的美女掉进泳池里，Ben晚了一步没拉住她，见她掉下去，马上跟着跳进去捞人。  
连续两声大大的落水声，水花四溅，美女还在浮浮沉沉的池水里呵呵傻笑。周围的人群也醉得差不多了，看他们都往里跳，还以为是一起在玩什么游戏，也跟着一声接一声，一个水花接一个水花，兴高采烈跳进去，完全不顾自己还清不清醒，在水下有没有行为能力。  
派对的气氛热到极点。  
Ben在落水的人群里目不暇接。  
Matt本来打算回房间，听到声音向泳池那边看过去。依然在人群里一眼看到Ben，在水里来回挣扎。他想也没想，马上跑过去奋身一跳。

 

警笛声划破喧闹的旅馆上空。  
老警察从警车里下来，看到浑身滴水的Ben和Matt，笑了声说：“又是你们啊。”  
音乐声停了，嗑嗨跳水的人群一个个被从水池里捞上来，裹着毛毯耷拉着头等警察挨个询问做笔录。  
整个派对转移到泳池里后不知谁报了警，警察赶到时Ben和Matt正忙着把水里的人拖上岸，可惜那些人醉得厉害，刚拖上来又尖叫着跳回去，搞得两人十分无奈。  
“收获可真不少。”一个警察说。  
夜晚重新归于安静。警察分成两队，一队人查抄派对上的违禁物品，另一队人给在场的人做笔录。Ben和Matt只喝了点酒，在泳池里一直帮忙救人，虽然折腾到很晚，澄清后总算不用再被抓回警局，后半夜终于能回自己的房间，舒服地倒在大床上。  
转天中午，Matt被漏进屋里的光线晃醒。一睁眼又是Ben毛茸茸的胸肌特写，他的手在别人身上，他的身上有别人的手。Ben半边身体沉甸甸压着他，像床加大尺寸的厚棉被，从头到脚盖住他，手还搂着他的腰。  
明明比他小，却比他高壮这么多。Matt动动发麻的手臂，有点不平衡地想，撇撇嘴想把Ben推开从他身下爬出来。好巧不巧，抬头时Ben睁开了眼，两人的视线正碰上。  
高大的男孩没完全睡醒，维持压在Matt身上的姿势面无表情看了会儿身下的人，呼吸落到Matt眼前。  
离得太近。两人穿着宽松的T恤和运动裤，紧挨着的皮肤热烘烘湿出一片细汗。Matt甚至能感觉到贴着他胯的东西正慢慢变硬。  
“Sorry⋯⋯”Ben回过神，移开了自己。  
两人匆忙分开，一个摸摸鼻子，一个捋捋乱糟糟的金发，一人看一边。本来还有点困想再赖会儿床的，这下也不好再躺下去了，Matt想起床洗漱，刚坐起来看到Ben也是一样的动作。  
“那你先去吧。”  
“你先吧。”  
两人同时躺回去，异口同声说。  
“那我先去了。”Ben拉了拉T恤衣摆，利落翻身下床，几步钻进卫生间里。  
“你先吧。”Matt下意看了眼Ben用衣服挡住的地方，像个小帐篷一样顶起来，喃喃说。  
Matt躺回床上。  
旅馆房间尚算宽敞，Matt的床旁边就是卫生间，大床房采取了点情趣设计，用了一整面玻璃墙，只在中间重点部位铺了层磨砂遮挡，仍能大致看清里面的人在做什么。  
真该死。Matt在心里小声骂了句。Ben这个大条的狮子座也不记得落下里面的百叶帘就脱光衣服打开淋浴。  
哗哗的水声从浴室传来。  
Matt命令自己闭上眼，然而水流流过健壮的男性裸体的画面还是印在他眼前。  
异常宽阔的肩膀，匀称紧绷的肌肉线条，和下面结实的窄腰，完美的倒三角形，年轻且富有力量感。  
更要命的，是那具身体正在做的事。  
尽管背对着Matt，低头一手扶着墙壁，Ben的另一只手放在胯间上下摆动着在做什么，再明显不过了。  
Matt不自觉干咽，把一旁的枕头盖在脸上。  
他不小心拿了Ben的枕头，一股清爽的雄性荷尔蒙迎面而来。  
Matt觉得自己也急需去趟卫生间。他把空调又调低几度，趴在床上做最不喜欢的俯卧撑，莫名的感觉终于被压制下去。  
“昨天你也突然跳下来，吓了我一跳，还以为你吃了什么他们给你的东西。”Ben大概是完事了，一边冲澡一边朝Matt喊。  
Matt擦擦脸上的汗，回道：“我也以为你嗑多了跟着发疯。”  
“看来他们的东西还挺够劲。”Ben笑，“我还带了一袋回来，万一昨天被发现你又得去赎我了。”  
Matt看到了桌上那包五颜六色软糖兮兮的小东西，再一转眼，浴室门打开，Ben只在腰间围了条浴巾，身上淌着水滴从里面走出来。  
Matt绕过他，钻进他刚用过，残留着沐浴露和男性体味水汽氤氲的浴室，拉下百叶窗。

等Matt洗完澡，Ben已经收拾整齐，见他出来神秘兮兮低声说：“外面很安静，我们现在赶紧退房走人。”  
“这是干什么？”Matt奇怪问，“不是说一起露营么？”  
“就是为了躲开那群人，你还想和他们一起玩啊？”Ben收拾完自己的背包，开始收拾Matt的。  
Matt耸下肩，“我无所谓。”转身咬着嘴唇偷笑了下。

下午艳阳高照。  
Matt坐在车里，Ben下车去加油，然后到加油站旁的快餐店买迟来的午餐，还带回一份周边地图和充气床垫。  
Matt啃完三明治正在犯困，身边的车窗忽然被降下去，清新湿润带着草香的风把他吹醒，Matt眨眨蓝眼睛，嘴唇张开条缝。  
“快到了，看看风景醒一醒。”正在开车的Ben半笑着说。  
他们已经开进森林公园里，路一下子变得窄和蜿蜒，两边的树木异常高大茂密，仿佛他们连人带车被缩小了，变成蚂蚁扔进草丛里，阳光都被枝叶过滤成金绿色。  
在连绵的小路上继续前进几十里，到达暗夜区的露营点停下车。正好过了最热的时间，离日落还有段距离，Ben办完入住手续马上准备扎营。  
夏天正是露营旺季，透过浓密的树影能听到遥远模糊的说话声。Ben清理完地面，铺上防潮垫和内帐，四角插进铝杆开始搭支架装外帐，Ben有带睡袋来，不过在超市买零食时店主建议他换成加厚的重装睡袋，他想了想，最后买了一张充气床垫。  
帐篷空间有限，床垫不会太大，不过两个年轻男人挤一挤总是可以睡下。  
Matt帮他装好外帐，看到床垫充气成型，开心地躺上去就什么都不管了。他都不知道Ben还准备了一个小小的烤炉，塞进两块碳，拿出买好的肉片烤肉给他吃。  
“好香哦。”闻到食物香气，Matt从床垫上爬过来，探出帐外一颗金色小脑袋。  
Ben问：“有啤酒，要不要先喝点？”  
金色小脑袋点了点。  
Ben看他点完头没了动静，把烤炉里的肉片翻转一面，起身去把车上的啤酒搬下来。  
“车上还有什么我不知道的好东西？”Matt接过掀掉瓶盖的啤酒，甜笑着问Ben。  
Ben向他眨下眼，“最好的就在你眼前，你知不知道？”  
“我从小养大的，我当然知道。”Matt的嘴唇含住瓶口，细细的唇角忍不住卷起来。  
他给Ben腾出点地方，Ben端着烤肉餐盘弯身坐在帐篷口，两人一起分吃。  
日落时分，绚丽的橙光透过层层叠叠的树林落到最下面的营地上。作为美国东部最佳天文观测点之一，宾州的国家森林平坦开阔，夕阳燃烧的余烬在远处地平线尽头，像在漆黑的天幕里晕染开，一圈比一圈颜色更暗，头顶已经隐隐露出几点星光。  
Matt喝口啤酒，把吃完不用的叉子放到餐盘里，看着外面说，“这里到晚上会很暗吧。”  
“暗夜公园么，肯定的，不然怎么看到整条银河。”Ben把吃光的餐盘放进垃圾袋里，点了两支烟。  
暮色褪得很快，不会儿就只剩天边一点蓝紫色的霞光。要成为“暗夜公园”必须严格控制光污染，公园里的照明设施经过改造，光线全部集中于地面，不能向空中散射。最后一丝日光也消失后，不说伸手不见五指，也是城市长大的人难得见到的纯正黑夜了。  
两人手上香烟的红光一闪一闪。  
渐渐能看到铺满头顶的银河带了。  
Ben看眼Matt，下巴一扬，“你觉得把这个加到剧本里怎么样？”  
“怎么加？让Chuck和Will也来看星星吗？”Matt吐出烟圈，翻身仰躺下来，睁着眼毫不费力望向越来越清晰璀璨的夜空。  
“不行么，Will是天才嘛，随便讲讲星座，天文学，到了外星要怎么生活⋯⋯”Ben说着自己笑得停不下来。  
“那些都是泡妞用的，Will要泡Chuck么？”  
Ben用手掐熄手里的烟，烟雾从口鼻里袅袅飘成一团，无所谓地说：“BJ都做了，泡一下怎么了。”  
他低头，从上向下俯看着Matt。暗处，Matt的蓝眼睛也成了黑夜的颜色，眼里的水光映着星光，让人分辨不出天上地下哪里更璀璨。  
“你挡住我了。”许久，Matt低声说，似乎夹着点笑，寂寂传远。  
这天夜里虽是晴天，月亮却被云遮着，极适合观星。星月朦胧，照不清树影和人影，所有的影子和影子的主人便挤到一处。  
幽暗狭窄，很拥挤。  
“嗯。”Ben暗哑地应了一声，却也没移开，还在Matt上方占据着他的视线。  
隐约星光勾勒出他的轮廓，暗夜里像异军突起，那么分明。又那么模糊。  
Matt垂在身侧的双手不觉握紧。  
夜色静谧，只有森林起伏的呼吸声，仔细听的话，偶尔有一两声十分暧昧的人声。  
“真是个好地方。”Ben忽然不明所以说，声音有点哑，他清清喉咙，从Matt上方移开。  
双手骤然放松，Matt才发现自己刚刚竟然不知不觉呼吸都屏住了。  
好像在等待什么似的。  
他重重呼出口气。

Ben把外面收拾一番，也脱鞋钻进帐篷里，挨着Matt躺下来。  
不大的地方多了个超过一米九的大块头显得更挤了。  
两人并肩头朝外躺着看星星。说了会儿话，Matt迷迷糊糊睡过去前，暗暗希望明天睁开眼看到的画面不要太尴尬。

 

Episode 3 圆梦人

“你确定是这边？我怎么觉得我们在这块地方绕了三圈了？”  
“雨这么大，你是怎么看清是同一块地方的？”  
车前窗上的雨刷来回摆动，前面的路况和景物骤然清晰又骤然被雨帘淹没，机械地往复。  
雨太大，他们在帐篷里等了半天不见好转。帐篷质量不错，没有漏雨，不过他们事先偷懒没挖排水沟，两个小时后暴雨要从帐口漫进来了，两人不得不冒雨去帐外排水，浑身都浇个湿透。  
“湿成这样，索性放弃帐篷去营区接待处避雨吧。”Ben提议。  
已经从里湿到外，两人干脆雨也不挡，直接走在雨幕中，收拾东西搬到车上，钻进车厢根据记忆去找最近的接待处。  
结果不幸地在暴雨里迷路了。  
“再这么转下去我们要被雷劈了。”Matt的金发粘成一缕一缕，细细的水流沿着白皙的脖颈隐进衣领。他擦了擦脸上的雨水，扁扁嘴说。身上的衬衫和T恤能拧出水，湿嗒嗒贴着皮肤，胸前小小的两点在湿衣服底下凸起来，若隐若现。  
粘得难受，Matt想把上衣脱了擦一擦，转念又放弃了。  
车里空间太狭小，窗也没开，异常封闭，雨水混合两人的体味在这个狭小的空间里来回翻滚，浓烈的年轻荷尔蒙味道。太近了，就像这两天他们在小帐篷里每天拥着睡醒一样。  
Matt卷起的衣袖也放下来，偷偷斜眼去看正在开车没有反驳他的Ben。Ben正在看后视镜，在镜中捕捉到偷瞄他的Matt。Matt也看到他正在看哪里，下意看过去，两道视线交错而过，马上各归各位，目不斜视。  
一阵诡异地沉默。  
“诶？”Ben发干的喉咙突然出声，“前面好像是出口了？你看看地图是哪个门。”  
Matt翻开导览手册。因为内外温差，内车窗上蒙上一层白色水雾，Ben打开空调吹散雾气，温度不由更低了几分，冷风吹到潮湿的衣物上，Matt不防打个喷嚏。  
Ben看他一眼，“看看外面哪里有旅馆，先去投宿吧，不然要感冒了。”

雨幕冲刷着车窗，外面连绵掠过潮湿阴郁的绿色森林。驶离出口后开上一条平直的灰色公路，前后无人，他们的车是雨水连接的天地间唯一的亮色。  
看到路边的指示牌，Matt很快确定了方向，找到几公里外公园边上有一间汽车旅馆。  
车上的冷风也是风，吹了半个小时，湿衣服被吹到半干，Ben也打起了喷嚏。终于在大雨里看到旅馆的霓虹灯牌，停稳车，冒雨跑进旅馆，冷干的湿衣服又湿一层。  
旅馆前台的小姑娘看了看像刚从水里捞上来的一高一矮两个年轻男孩。  
“大床房？”  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯双床房，谢谢。”Ben和Matt擦擦脸，各看一边，低声同时说。

坏天气里房间总是很充足。  
看到两张窄了半边的单人床，Matt轻轻舒口气，把背包放在桌子上。  
“赶快洗个澡，不然真要感冒了。”Ben关上空调，脱下湿漉漉的上衣，转头对Matt说，“你先去。”  
“那你呢？”Matt舔下嘴唇，视线从Ben赤裸的上身收回来，“要不一起吧⋯⋯”

这次的浴室没再玩花样，淋浴间还算宽敞，不过挤了两个男人，特别是Ben还这么高壮，抬头几乎碰到花洒，一下子局促不少，不过也因此更加暖和。  
Ben把水温调得很高，不会儿荡满热腾腾氤氲的蒸汽。两人脱光了衣服，赤条条坦诚相见，除去小时候在彼此家里留宿，好多年没一起共浴了。Ben站在那里，像堵人墙似的，Matt一下子就被挤到最里面，挨墙角站着。  
两人轮流使用淋浴，Ben因为身高关系，他冲洗时水流完全引到他的身上，Matt在旁边干巴巴揉泡沫，目光无论放哪里都能隔着水汽看到Ben健壮光滑的裸体。  
被上天眷顾的，每个男人流口水艳羡的纯男性刚健体魄。高大，漂亮的宽肩窄腰，腿长到Matt的腰际，何况前面的尺寸更让人望尘莫及的地方。  
“傻愣着干什么，帮我搓下背。”Ben转头朝发呆的Matt说，往他手上挤一大坨沐浴露。  
“哦⋯⋯”手摸上Ben的背，Matt想他其实可以拒绝的。  
“你说，怎么到处都觉得我们是一对？”Ben转身面朝浴室门口，偏过头问Matt，水气后似乎是张可恶的笑脸。  
Matt打起泡沫，均匀抹在Ben肌肉强健的背上。手下隆起的肌肉线条优美，又不会太夸张，触感也是，光滑弹性，充满力量感。  
被雨水浇透的身体马上热起来。  
“谁让你看起来这么有侵略性，好像男人都不放过。”Matt给Ben擦背，也开玩笑似的说。胡乱划几下，拍拍比他高出一截的肩膀，“好了。”  
帮Ben洗完，Matt马上低头用泡沫涂满自己，掩饰某个尴尬发生变化的部位。有些后悔提出一起洗。  
“你急什么，我也帮你洗洗后面。”Ben推了把挤到淋浴下的Matt，利用身高优势把眼前的人转过去，揉了揉沐浴露摸上Matt的肩膀。  
Matt想说不用了，一眨眼前面已经碰到冰凉的瓷砖上。体内的燥热突然减缓，他顺势懒得挣扎。但是随着Ben的手越来越向下，到他敏感的腰侧，Matt不受控制像被电到似的轻轻颤抖，摇曳的火苗有变本加厉的趋势。  
“看着这么瘦，肉全藏屁股上了。”Ben轻笑了声，不等Matt反应过来，捏了把弹软的臀肉，还响亮拍了一声。  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Matt颤得更厉害了，咬咬牙，不禁暗想，Ben这个不要脸的家伙，是不是故意的？  
调戏完他的Ben飞速冲洗好，迈开长腿先一步离开浴室。他一走，里面宽敞不少，空气都更充足了。  
洁白细腻的泡沫从Matt的肌肤上，肩膀上，腰上，滑落下来，汇集在脚边流走。  
往好处想一想，明天可以放心地睡醒，不会再有尴尬的场面发生了。

Ben叫了一大份披萨外卖。折腾这么久，终于能舒服地躺在床上，喝啤酒吃披萨，一起看了会儿电视里转播的球赛，早早入睡了。  
夜里Matt习惯性睡得不太踏实，总担心自己会滚进Ben的怀里，反复惊醒。但是当左右都碰不到那个熟悉的体温时，又会毫无预兆地空虚睁开眼。  
他在漆黑的房间里无奈叹声气。  
背对着Ben，Matt看不到身后的动静，但是突然敏锐地感到似乎有人站在他床边。  
难道Ben也睡不着么。Matt不禁想，心跳快了一拍，却没转身确认。  
身后的人伸出手，落到Matt的肩上，轻轻拉开他身上的薄被。  
还有点困意的Matt马上清醒了，黑暗中睁大眼，不知道那个家伙要做什么，紧张地屏住呼吸。几秒钟时间，额头渗出些微汗意，激烈思考着是该马上转身，及时阻止不可控事件发生，还是再等一等，看Ben到底是什么意图。  
犹豫不决的天秤座，自己都没发现是在暗自期待地拖向后者。  
撩开被子后，那只手转向Matt的头发，向后捋了捋，一个陌生的声音自言自语：“怎么那边是男的，这边也是男的？”  
Matt发觉不对劲猛然坐起来，看到身后穿着一袭黑色连帽衫，帽子拉到头顶，下面是一张平板的脸吓了一跳，大喊出声。  
“怎么了？”Ben迷迷糊糊问，拧开床头灯。  
Matt床前一团黑不知是人是鬼的东西迅速移动到窗边，乍亮的光线让他捂住眼睛的部位，破窗而逃前下意回头看了眼两人。  
“你看到了吗？”Ben清醒过来疑惑地问，“不是我在做梦吧。”  
“看到了⋯⋯”Matt说，对方回头那一霎那迎着光亮，Matt看得很清楚，那人脸上戴着丝袜，黑暗里就像一张没有五官的脸，看来是人不是鬼了，他的心跳慢慢平复，猜道，“偷东西的吗？看看少没少什么东西。”  
“你怎么这么平静？这也太危险了，这地方还能住吗？”Ben站起来，打开顶灯，套件衣服开门往外走。  
Matt只好自己起来检查。  
门外的过道里，隔壁房间的人听到喊声也陆续开门问发生了什么。Ben去找前台，找了一圈没找到，回来对他们描述了一遍。  
“最近这边好像是有变态出没，昨天也听人说了。”邻居说。  
“Ben，”敞开的房门口，Matt突然探出半边身子，一脸有要紧事的表情喊Ben，“回来。”  
Ben不明所以走回房间，关上门，问他：“怎么了？丢东西了？”  
“不是，多了东西。”Matt拖出刚刚在床下发现的一只黑色手提皮包。  
中等尺寸，看起来就像一只普通的旅行包，只不过有些年头，轻微磨损褪色。鼓鼓囊囊的，Matt一发现就去叫Ben，没有打开。  
“你觉得会不会是为了这个包来的？”Matt小心翼翼问。  
“先打开看看，有问题马上报警。”Ben果断说。  
Matt看他一眼，慢慢拉开包上的拉链。  
里面是一只塞得很满的防尘布袋，最上面是一叠现金，夹着一张纸条。  
Matt展开纸条。  
「捡到此包者，烦请送到以下地址，有酬谢。现金为先期款，剩下见面即付。」  
然后是一个地址。

 

地址在弗吉尼亚州，列克星敦旁的一个小镇。  
“和我们计划的是两个方向。”Ben看完说。  
Matt敏锐地从他的话里嗅出一丝不对劲，“跟我们的计划有什么关系？你不会想把包送过去吧？”  
Ben一脸无所谓，“有何不可？不是你说损失了一笔罚款要节省旅费吗？现金看着挺厚的。”  
Matt对他的大胆十分无语，以致一时有些语塞，“你刚刚是怎么说的？最应该做的难道不是报警么！谁知道这会不会是什么陷阱？”  
Ben挠挠头，“是应该报警没错，不过你有没有想过报警之后可能还要去警局做笔录，配合调查，搞不好再被扣留两天，耽误时间是小，我现在对警局有些不好的回忆，再也不想去了！”  
Matt看着他，脸颊鼓了下，沉默一秒。  
“这样，”Ben的舌尖快速划过唇缝，“我们先看看袋里有什么再说。”  
Matt面露难色，“这不好吧？未经主人允许不是侵犯别人隐私了么？”  
“警察来了的话肯定会打开啊，纸条上也没写不能打开，再说他都让我送过去了，我还不能知道里面有什么？万一像你说的是什么陷阱呢？”  
Matt还在犹豫时Ben手快地解开了防尘袋上的拉绳。  
“什么鬼？”Ben皱眉，“就只是一包衣服而已？”  
Matt也奇怪，没再阻止Ben把里面的东西全翻出来，但就真的只是一包夏秋季节的男士衣物而已，Ben连每个口袋都检查了一遍，没有任何异常。  
因此反而显得更诡异。  
“为什么要花这么多钱找人送包衣服呢？不会快递么？”遵从理性思维的Matt不解道。  
“谁知道呢？怪人这么多，不过看起来倒是没什么不妥，那我们就送一趟吧。”Ben把现金在Matt眼前晃了晃。  
Matt咬住下唇思考，“但就像你说的，和我们是两个方向。”  
按照他们的计划穿越很少走的中西部到达拉斯维加斯，那么下一站目标是在宾州西部的俄亥俄，而弗吉尼亚是在南部。  
“何必非要按照计划，旅行最棒的地方不就是不可预料么，弗吉尼亚也有很多好玩的地方。”  
没再给Matt纠结的时间，Ben单方面愉快的决定了。第二天一早两人退了房，调整了路线，开上了通往弗吉尼亚的81号洲际公路。

弗吉尼亚，传说中为恋人们安排的地方。

“蓝岭山，谢纳多河。那里的生命年代久远，比树木古老，比群山年轻，象和风一样慢慢生长。乡村路，带我回家，到我生长的地方。”  
暴雨后，天气放晴，Ben降下驾驶位的车窗，扯着嗓子唱起那首著名的乡村歌曲，也不知道在兴奋什么。  
对于Ben五音不全完全不在曲调上的演唱，旁边的Matt显得无动于衷，脸上隐隐有一丝不安。  
Ben看看他，终于不再唱了，“你放轻松一点，据说蓝岭山脉那段特别漂亮，我们正好过去看看。”  
Matt也转头看他，“你说包里会不会有追踪器什么的？要不还是扔了吧，万一有人来追杀我们呢？就像昨天晚上⋯⋯”  
“纤维做的追踪器吗？现在有这么先进了？”Ben失笑，“都开到这儿了，快到了，到那边自然知道搞什么鬼了。”  
Matt对Ben的歌声也不是全无反应，心下虽然还是不安，不过眼见Ben拍拍方向盘又要放声高歌，他马上调大了收音机的音量，电台里正在播送音乐，瞬间优美的唱腔溢出窗外，飘到公路上。  
好巧不巧，播放的正是那首《Virginia Is For Lovers》。  
“你成为我很亲密的人，我可以相信的人，事情为什么会变成这样，我们之间发生了什么。”  
“我从没想过你会成为我的一切，弗尼吉亚是恋人去的地方。”  
除了收音机里的歌声，车里突然安静。  
最近时不时就发生一次，诡异又暧昧的沉默在两人间蔓延开。  
Matt蹭蹭鼻子，把音量调到正常水平，耳尖有点发红。  
过了一会儿，Ben试着活跃气氛似的笑了一声，问：“送完包裹你想干点什么？这附近也有不错的国家公园，还去露营吗？”  
“都可以啊。”Matt看着窗外说。  
闲聊的功夫，汽车缓缓爬上高坡，海拔持续增加着，不知不觉开到山上，到了Ben刚刚提到的那条修在山脊上的美丽公路。  
山路连绵起伏，两边是高耸茂密的橡树山核桃树，树荫遮蔽光线，铺满路面，寂静清幽。驶过一个转弯处，外侧的树林突然消失，一片葱郁的山谷毫无防备出现在两人视野里。受到云朵遮挡，阳光集中到局部，像一束强追光照进谷中，不同层次深浅的绿色在阳光下瀑布般波光粼粼。  
Matt喃喃道：“的确很美。”  
公路横穿过一座国家公园，不时能看到山谷里散落的教堂，农场，以及零星的湖泊。对照地址和地图，从高速出口开下去不久后就进入了一个干净整齐的小镇，他们的车在一栋白色的小房子前停下，Ben下车看了看邮箱上的地址，确认就是这里。

两人在门口对视一眼，敲响房门。  
应声开门的男人只到Ben的腰线附近，伛偻矮小，两条手臂像萝卜一样上粗下细，身上其他地方也有不同程度的畸形。  
Ben提提手里的皮包，低头对他说：“我们捡到这个，说是要送到这里来。”  
“这次这么快就送到了，里面请吧。”  
小房子只有一层，布置简单干净，没有什么险恶气息，除了到处都是手工制作的重重叠叠的白色纱花，以及一个像座小山一样超级胖的年轻姑娘照片。  
Ben和Matt站在低矮的客厅里，小心翼翼找了个坐的地方。  
看出他们脸上的警觉和不解，矮小男人笑笑，拿起一个相框指指里面的胖姑娘说：“这些纱花是要送我女朋友的，你们拿来的包是她给我的礼物。”  
“如你们所见，我患有软骨症。”行动不太方便，房屋主人还是给两位客人泡了杯咖啡，缓缓介绍自己，“我和女友通过杂志的交友栏目相识，互相写了三年书信，终于确立了关系。我们志趣相投，处境相似，我有软骨症，她有肥胖症，都无法出门正常生活，可以说彼此就是对方生活里的支柱了。虽然不能正常约会，但是在书信和电话交流之外，我们想出了一个小游戏，一个人为另一个人准备份礼物，托人带到某个人流密集的地方，看哪位有缘人能捡到，送到另一人那里，就像完成一次约会。你们看像不像？”  
Ben和Matt面面相觑，没想到自己成了一对情侣的传爱天使。  
直爽的狮子座向来有什么说什么，Ben奇怪地问：“干脆住到一起不好么？还能互相照顾。”  
“我们也想，不过我犯了错误，说自己喜欢胖人，她觉得我只喜欢她的外貌，不要和我一起住，而且她太胖了，没法出门呢。”男人遗憾地说，“恕我冒昧，请问你们是情侣吗？”  
两人无语了，不明白为什么到哪儿都以为他们是一对，一致摇摇头。  
“哦，那真遗憾。”看到两人同步射过来的目光，摆摆手解释，“我的意思是，如果你们是对情侣的话，那就更有缘更像为我们完成一次约会了。我有个不情之请，不知你们可再愿意帮次忙？”

Ben和Matt被带到里面一个小房间里，里面只有一张沙发和摆在沙发对面的电视机录像机，以及一小台摄像机。  
“太好了，下次可以把这卷录像寄给她了。”矮小的主人打开摄像镜头，对准坐在沙发上的Ben和Matt。  
“你为什么要答应？”房间里只剩他们两人还有运作的摄像机后，Matt低声不满地问Ben。  
沙发是双人的，不过Ben太高大，占走一大半，两人挤得很近。  
Ben无辜地说：“你也看到这对恋人爱得这么辛苦，这点小小的心愿你都不愿意帮他们实现吗？亏你还是演员，就当演戏好了。”  
Matt噘撅嘴，“和同性朋友演一对恋人，还要有吻戏？我宁愿换个剧本。”  
“你这是什么意思？你宁愿和不认识的男人亲也不想和我亲吗？”  
外间的男主人猜测着里面的进展，露出梦幻般的笑容。这次真是很幸运，遇到一对好心朋友，被他的包裹指引到这里，还愿意为他和女友还原一对热恋的情侣该有的样子，仿佛他和女友正在约会一样。  
Ben不悦地看着Matt，手臂习惯性搭到Matt身后的靠背上，像把旁边的人圈进领地里，此时倒也应景。  
“我不是那个意思。”Matt被他看得受不了，硬着头皮解释。  
Ben“这还差不多”的移开视线，瞥向摄影机，离Matt又近了点，低声道：“那可以开始了？你的表情能不能别这么僵硬，笑得甜一点，向我靠过来。恋人懂么？”  
Matt若有所思看看肩膀已经移到他身后，半边身体笼罩住他的好朋友，很想问他你是不是故意的？最终还是没好意思问出口，想反驳又觉得Ben说得有道理，试着笑了下，惹来半搂着他的Ben一个嫌弃的眼神。  
Matt抿抿嘴，马上被激起好胜心。虽然还没演过什么像样的角色，他的演技可不比任何人差。  
他放软身体凑向Ben，尽管还是略显僵硬，不过已经逐渐进入到角色里，脸上的笑容也愈发甜蜜柔情起来。  
“我多么幸运，能够遇见你。”还临场发挥加了句台词。  
Ben低头看他的眼神马上不一样了。  
炙热，认真，满满的爱意，甚至还有几分燃烧的欲火。  
Ben的演技也很不错。  
“我也是，每天都在感谢上天。”Ben说着捏住Matt尖嫩的下颌。  
两人的嘴唇受到吸引般慢慢贴到一起。  
起初只是轻轻贴着，两人的好演技都撞上墙似的到此为止，谁都没再动一下。  
温热柔软的另一个人的触感从唇上传遍全身。Matt想起了车上的那首歌，弗吉尼亚是恋人去的地方，结合他和Ben在做的事，冥冥中自有安排。又想起男主人遗憾地说，让你们做爱好像太强人所难了，那么舌吻可不可以呢。  
他正在出神，却有什么温热有力的东西挑开他的唇缝，探进他的口腔。他的好朋友同时收紧手臂，他落进那个宽阔坚实的怀抱里。  
正被吻着，Matt的蓝眼睛微微睁大，不敢相信Ben投入到这种程度，一只手掀开他的T恤下摆，摸上他赤裸的腰侧。  
然而看到Ben此刻脸上的表情，他缓缓合上了眼。因为身高差异，他被迫抬起头，自然而然成为被动的那一个，但是不知过了多久，他的双手自发环住正在吻他的人的脖颈，脑中奇异地是一片宁静的空白。  
宛如刚出生时。

 

Episode 4 城中大盗

挥别含泪感谢他们的男主人，Ben和Matt再次坐进车里。  
Matt和往常一样靠着椅背歪头看向窗外，Ben只能看到他四分之一的小侧面。异常白皙透粉的耳根和脖颈，挺翘的鼻尖，金发被风吹得微微飘起来。  
“你没事吧？”Ben舔下菱形上唇，眉头不自觉轻轻蹙到一起问。  
“当然。能有什么事，演戏而已。”Matt的眼神移向车里，不过没碰到Ben又转了回去。他几乎是脱口回道，说完咬住了下唇，希望能把最后一句收回来，好像在解释什么似的欲盖弥彰。  
好在Ben没注意到他的不自在，回了句，“那就好。”然后一脚踩下油门。  
开下山脊的天际线公路依然葱郁静谧，车里沉默的气氛却比以往都沉重，开着广播都掩盖不住。  
Ben的舌尖无意识抵着上唇。蓝色的天空，灰色的公路，还有路两旁绿色的树林变成块状从他的视网膜上飞速掠过，他没去想自己在想什么，或许什么也没想，意识仿佛还停留在过去的某个片刻。  
那个片刻在他的舌尖，嘴唇上，温暖的交融，体液互换，微小但是成千上万的液态分子奔涌进血管里，在心脏每次跳动间传遍全身。  
但是他不能去回想。所以他什么也没想。  
他唯一能做的动作就是闷声踩下油门。  
车里非常安静。  
静到Matt再不愿去想，也听到了安静下某种巨大无声的波动。就像他和Ben在小房间里的那个片刻。  
汹涌的震惊，血液急流后不可思议的平静。仿佛经历了从年轻时沸腾的热恋到暮年相依相伴的整个过程。  
但那其实只发生在一瞬间。  
车速很快，各怀心事的两人没注意到路边一闪而过的“野生动物出没，减速慢行”的警示牌。  
等他们发现一只没成年的小鹿蹒跚着窜到路中间，差点被他们撞到时，吓了好大一跳。  
刹车踩得很急，不等停稳Ben急忙开门下车查看，小鹿跌坐到路中间，只差十几厘米就要撞到它了，睁着水润的大眼睛，无辜地看着Ben。  
Matt问了一句“没事吧？”也从车上跑下来。不知道鹿妈妈去哪儿了，看小鹿不太能站起来，好像已经受了伤。他们只好把小家伙抱到车上，送去附近的救护站。  
汽车再次启动，Matt才想起来问：“对了，我们本来要去哪儿？”  
来当快递员改变了旅行路线，现在完成了使命，两人还没讨论过下一站去哪儿，看Ben把车开得飞快，他应该有计划了吧。  
结果Ben答：“我也不知道。就这么开下来了。”  
Matt无语。  
“反正现在先找个救护站。”Ben看看后座上趴着的小东西，他们还很细心地拔了很多野草铺在下面给它吃，不过小鹿看起来没什么兴趣的样子。  
Matt打开地图放到中间，两人低头一起看，头不小心碰到一起，四目相对，刚刚因为小鹿缓和的气氛一下子又有拉紧趋势。  
“呃，看起来不太远，就在山下的小镇上。”Ben瞄了眼脸颊慢慢透出粉色的Matt说。  
“嗯。”Matt点点头。

车子驶向山脚小镇，他们正准备下车问路，忽然看到路边一家银行前停了几辆车，聚集很多人。这在宁静的乡下小镇虽然不太常见，不过Ben也没心思凑什么热闹，打算过去找个人问问救护站在哪儿，然后继续赶路。  
一打听才发现原来银行里正在拍戏，而且是段抢劫戏。  
Ben脸上的冷漠表情马上变了。他跑回车上朝Matt喊：“原来他们是在拍戏，我们过去看看。”  
Matt也觉得意外，眼睛一亮跟他走了过去。  
说是很多人，其实也只有几个，门口有人在指挥路人有序围观。Ben身材高大，站在门外也能看到里面发生什么。看了一会儿，他觉得有点不太对劲，疑惑地问指挥的工作人员，“怎么没有滑道全是手持？而且只有一个机位，够用吗？”  
工作人员看了他一眼，“小剧组预算有限啊，你看着挺专业，同行？”  
Ben得意地笑了下，点点头。  
“这样哦，你等下，刚刚导演说要招人来着。”工作人员开门进去，和一个穿着连帽衫戴棒球帽在监视器后疑似导演的人耳语一番，招招手放Ben进到银行大堂。  
大堂里紧张的气氛非常到位，两个头戴骷髅面具的持枪劫匪凶悍地站在两边，几个饰演银行职员的演员趴在地上，手脚都被绑住，有的人头上还有新鲜的血迹，战战兢兢低着头，眼神慌乱。  
这个剧组虽然小了点，只有一个摄像，一个现场导演，灯光布景之类也很简陋，基本上全靠实拍，但是氛围酝酿得很不错，有模有样。  
“还有一个摄像在里面拍金库。”棒球帽导演看看Ben说，“你很不错啊，这么高大还有经验，给我们当下摄像吧，还是高一点角度才广。”  
虽然不是演员，但是能参与到拍摄中也是件不错的事，Ben点头说好，不过他没什么摄像经验，问导演要怎么拍怎么走位。  
“很简单的，劫匪镜头拍了很多了，你就拍拍这些趴着的受惊群众，再挑些现场特写就好了。手持镜头更紧迫真实，相信我没错的。“  
Ben表示明白，马上投入到工作中。  
外面的Matt见他迅速的有了新工作，对外面的工作人员说：“我也是演员，和他一起的，有没有适合我的角色？”  
工作人员看看他，“你不行，你太矮了，在这儿看着多学学吧。”  
Matt只好继续在外面看着。很快里面的拍摄告一段落，两个扮演劫匪的人还有导演，另一个摄像，门口的工作人员钻进他们的车里扬长而去。  
没人管束外面的围观群众有的散场，有的进去里面看热闹，Ben手里拿着两张纸钞，半笑着走向Matt，“这么快就收工了，我们也走吧。”  
“Ben，好像有点不对。”Matt指指后面，让他回头看。  
饰演银行职员的人慌乱地跑出来问Ben：“你们的人都走了？我们银行的钱呢？”  
Ben奇怪地问：“什么钱？不都是道具吗？”  
为首的头上有伤痕的中年男人一把抓住Ben，“那是真的钱！我们的金库都空了！混蛋！一群强盗！快报警！”

“外地人？路过？”中年警长看了看Ben，不太相信他的说辞，“那伙抢劫犯也是外地人，你怎么证明你们不是一起的？而且你车上还有一只受伤的野生动物，搞不好你们不但抢银行还拐卖走私。”  
“听着，我们在路上捡到这只小鹿，过来找救助站的，以为他们是在拍戏，真的不知道是真的在抢劫⋯⋯”Ben第一百零一次解释道，内心十分无奈。  
走出审讯室，Matt正在外面的办公厅等着他。Matt找来了几个和他一起围观的当地人，证明他们真是半路才来的，但还是不足证明他们之前没有和劫匪联络过。  
“既然他们当时能唬住了现场所有人，还知道这里监控坏了，说明他们肯定排练过，事先不止一次在附近踩过点。”Ben对警长说，“你可以多问问最近有没有在周围看到过陌生的外地人，鬼鬼祟祟到处转悠，甚至拍照。”  
受到他的启发，当时趴在地上的一名银行员工说：“我想起来其中一个戴面具的劫匪掏塑料束带时掉出了一盒火柴，是镇口那家酒吧的，说不定他们去过那里。”

负责画肖像的警察已经开始根据现场证人的描述进行绘画。Ben作为嫌犯依然被扣押住，不过警长决定根据这条线索去那家酒吧追查。  
Matt庆幸自己那时被挡在外面，现在是个自由人可以想办法帮Ben洗脱嫌疑。他跟在去查案的两名警察后面，坐在酒吧角落里听不清酒保和他们说了什么，但是看他们神情凝重，出门时摇了摇头，想来是不太乐观。  
但是看到他们离去后，酒保的反应，Matt直觉地相信，酒保肯定知道些什么。  
他端着酒杯，从角落挪到吧台前，思考着该怎么套对方的话。  
“外地人？路过？”旁边的位子忽然坐下一个壮汉，笑眯眯向Matt搭话。  
Matt撇撇嘴，算是默认，灵光一闪决定从这里做突破口，他故作轻松地问：“听说最近外地人特别多？你们是不是都能认出来？”  
壮汉照着Matt的样子也撇撇嘴，“你知道的，小镇么，人人都认识，有生面孔很容易引起注意。”  
“那你们有没有发现有什么可疑的人来酒吧，可能打听一些和银行有关的事情？”Matt看到希望，继续问。  
“呵呵，你怎么跟那群警察一样，来给你的朋友找证据？”  
“你怎么知道⋯⋯”  
“小镇么，什么事都传得飞快。”  
“所以的确有人来问过对不对？”  
“这该怎么说呢。”壮汉一脸很有趣的样子，“那么多天前的事了，我记不清楚了，要不要玩点游戏帮我想起来？”  
Matt顿时变得警惕，想想钱包里的现金，盘算是不是要给他些钱给多少合适，口中问道：“什么游戏？”  
“很简单啦，我这里有一盒混合药片，可能有LSD，安非他命，或者松弛剂，甚至春药都说不定。你随便挑一粒，吃完我就告诉你，就看你还能不能记住咯。”  
“万一我吃了，你却不说，或说出来没用怎么办？”  
“那你可以不吃，想别的办法帮你朋友。看你有多想帮他了。”  
Matt抿唇不语，看着那一盒花花绿绿的药片，呼吸不自觉加重。  
“你要是不放心我这里有电话，”在旁边一直听他们说话的酒保说，“可以帮你拨急救。”  
Matt看看他们，说不上是好人，也算不上坏人的普通长相，大概是枯燥的小镇生活太无聊，喜欢拿外地人寻求刺激。  
他的手指动了下，接着闭上眼随便从盒里捡起一片快速扔进嘴里，举起面前的酒杯，一口全灌了下去。

 

Matt喝完，擦擦嘴边溢出的酒液，转头问：“可以说了吧？”  
壮汉盯着他问：“你⋯⋯没有感觉吗？”  
Matt舔了舔嘴唇，歪头感受一下，摇摇头。  
“怎么会这样⋯⋯”  
“你大概买了假药，告诉完我可以去找你的供货商算账，现在快点说吧。”  
“好吧。上个礼拜是有四个操着西部口音的外地人来过几次，店里的监控是覆盖式的，八成没拍到。和他们聊过一次，好像住在边上那家小旅馆里。我已经全告诉警察了，他们去查了。”  
Matt从酒吧里出来隐约还听到他在嘀咕“明明上次马上就倒了，真奇怪。”之类百思不得其解的话。现在差不多十分钟过去了，Matt停住脚又仔细搜寻了遍身体是否有什么变化，似乎还是没有，除了最后那杯酒喝得有点猛，略微有点发晕。  
时间不早了，他思考了下要不要跟去旅馆，最后还是决定先回警局看看Ben，跟他说明一下得到的情报。这个倒霉的家伙，旅程刚开始一个星期，就进了两次局子。  
快到晚饭时间，出了大案子正忙着加班的警局还是一副很热闹的景象。Ben坐在一张办公桌前，除去了腕上的手铐，正在什么文件上签字。  
看到Matt进来，他高兴地朝Matt挥挥手，“上天有眼，他们查到了加油站的监控，证实我们是一路从东来的，跟那伙西部抢劫犯没有接触，现在就可以走了。”  
Matt听到也很高兴，“他们还挺有效率。小鹿已经送到救护站去了，不过今天天色晚了，我们在这里住一晚再走？”  
“只能这样了。”

小镇上旅馆不多，他们开车兜转一圈正去了据说劫匪住过的那家。迎面看到警长和一名警员从门口走出来。虽然Ben已经洗脱嫌疑被释放了，还是很关心案情进展，于是走上去询问两句。警长不能透露太多，不过看起来还是有收获的。两人稍感欣慰，也没在意这次又被前台问了是不是要大床房。  
一打开房门，Ben先去浴室洗澡去晦气。Matt倒进床垫里，头晕得越发厉害了，他要睡一会儿。然而一直睡不踏实，昏昏沉沉像被从内点燃，仿佛他喝的那杯不是酒，而是滚烫的岩浆。  
不知过了多久，他被Ben摇醒，Ben遥远的声音似乎在说“你怎么脸这么红，身上这么热，是不是发烧了？”  
那些话慢吞吞传进Matt的耳朵里，他却一时无法理解，也没心思理解。Ben的身上虽然也散发热度，然而却像能和他身上的高温抵消一样吸引着他，他无意识向Ben靠过去，钻进Ben的怀里，抓住手下的衣襟不放。  
“Matt⋯⋯”  
Ben不知道他去洗澡前还好端端的人怎么会突然生病，但Matt现在很不对劲是清楚无误了。  
他低头看着Matt像个小孩子一样把烧得通红的脸埋进他胸口，因为高温唇色都比平时异常红润，哼哼唧唧发出暗哑又湿润的嘤咛。  
Ben反应了好几秒才想起来自己现在应该干什么。  
“撑住，马上带你去医院。”  
Ben没注意自己在怀里人金色的发顶印下一吻，飞快用自己的外套裹住黏着他不放的好朋友。Matt比他轻很多，很容易被他横抱起来放到车后座上。  
对小镇不熟，上车前Ben问了旅馆前台医院在哪儿，只知道一个大概的方位，一边找一边踩住油门在安静的街道上飞驰。  
没开车窗，车内的密闭性很好，忙着找医院的Ben渐渐听出后座上一些不同寻常的声音。  
低软含混，拼命压抑依然泛着潮湿氤氲的水汽。Ben不敢相信这种A片里的东方女优才会发出的含蓄又色气的声音，出自他的好朋友之口。  
他舔下嘴唇，干咽一口，哑着嗓子问后座：“Matt你还好吗？是不是发生了什么？”  
Ben转过头，发现了更明确的事。  
他闻到了味道。  
男人都很熟悉的，咸湿的涌动荷尔蒙。  
外面天色早黑下来，路灯的薄光落进车里影影绰绰。Matt蜷在后排皮座上，两手怕冷似的拢紧Ben的外套，双腿间一团暗，Ben理应什么也看不出，但他莫名能感觉到那里的变化。  
除了皱眉发出更多的哼声，Matt什么也没回答他。  
Ben转过身狠狠踩下油门，心里有了某种预感。  
胀热，甚至有些愤怒。他被关起来的时候Matt不知道遇到了什么事，如果不是他在身边后果简直不堪设想。  
飙到医院停车场，不等车停稳，Ben粗暴熄火拔下钥匙，打开后门把Matt抱出来。Matt把自己蜷得很紧，因此显得更小了，像白天他们捡到的那只小鹿一样无依无助缩在Ben的怀里，发抖。  
不大的小镇医院急诊室还有两个人在排队，Ben心急如焚，但是除了要到一个冰袋外什么也做不了。他把Matt抱得很紧，和怀里人一样满头大汗，呼吸急促。  
“再忍一下。”他无力安慰道，不知Matt是否能听进去。  
急诊室里光线苍白，一两个不知道得什么病的人安静坐在座位上，悄无声息。  
Ben在墓地一样的寂静中听到了自己的心跳声。他伸手擦擦脸上的汗，又擦擦Matt的。他一靠近，Matt粉红的脸马上偎进他手心里，细腻湿滑，非常烫。  
Ben的手没收回来。  
终于轮到他们。  
女医生一边检查一边问话，拍拍Matt的脸。用冰袋敷了一会儿，Matt的双眼勉强睁开道缝隙，蓝眼睛泉水般透彻荡着涟漪。低哑断续地讲一遍下午在酒吧不知吃了什么药，大概药劲正在发挥作用。  
Ben大吃一惊，“什么药都不知道你就敢吃？”  
Matt阖上眼前看了他一眼，他马上什么话也说不出了。  
女医生表示很为难，“不知道成分很难对症下药，而且看他的样子发作有一阵了，洗胃也没用，只能等药效过去。恕我直言，最好的解决办法不是来医院，你花点钱给他找个专业人士，发泄出来就好了。”  
Ben抱起Matt，很有些失魂落魄。他走到诊室门口，女医生叫住他，好心提醒道：“这里地方小，你去酒吧问问就能找到，对了，看他的样子，找个男士比较好，最好快一点，让他少受会儿折磨。”  
Ben的背影一僵。  
回到车里，Ben没像来时那样急着开车。  
Matt拉住了他的衣袖，颤巍巍的呻吟里夹杂着口齿不清的一句话。  
“我不要，花钱找人。”  
也不知道他是想省钱，还是怕不干净，还是别的什么。  
但是这句话成功让Ben看清自己小心翼翼回避的念头——与其找别人，不如我来。  
完全不想让别人来碰Matt。  
即使Matt不这么说，他大概也不会允许。  
如果一定要有个人，而且是同性，来为Matt解除药性的话，那只能是他。  
Ben打定主意，想直接开车回到旅馆，动了一下，握着他衣袖的手却没松开。看起来十分虚弱的人，好像所有力气都集中到了手上，Ben不但没挣开，因为他的动作，Matt像牵扯到哪里，又低低哼了一声。  
比之前还要婉转诱人。  
Ben猜他大概真的到了极限。  
Ben透过深色车窗看看外面空荡的停车场，确定没有人，轻轻拉开他盖在Matt身上的外套。  
Matt胸口的T恤被汗浸湿一大片，衣领宽松，露出半个光滑白皙的肩膀和胸膛，一只手在腿间揉搓，外套被拉开后，羞怯地缩了起来。  
这让Ben知道，他并没有完全失去意识。  
“不舒服告诉我，如果你能的话。”  
Ben觉得自己似乎说了这么一句。因为接下来的事情让他分不清是现实还是梦里，他有没有加入什么想象。  
车里狭小昏暗，Ben觉得自己有些呼吸困难。虽然Land Rover的空间算得上宽敞，但以他的身高体型，不得不弯下腰，一腿跪到地上。  
他解开了Matt的裤链。  
里面湿得超乎他的想象，那个浸满体液粘滑半硬的东西翘起来蹭到他手上。Matt的手覆住自己双眼。  
Ben舔下嘴唇，低头轻声在身下人的耳边说：“没关系，除了我没人看见，没人知道。”  
他没说完就怜爱地摸上不知道偷偷发泄过几次犹自颤巍巍的粉嫩性器。他的手很大，几乎一手完全握住，拇指挑逗着滴水的顶端，合拢的手掌上下套弄撸动。  
有些透明的液体从Matt的指缝间渗出来，他咬住下唇，似乎在用最后的理智抵抗药效和梦寐以求的快感的侵袭。  
“没关系。”Ben忽然觉得口若悬河的自己忽然只会说这一句话，嘶哑的低音在车内回响。  
为了让Matt不那么难堪，他也解开自己的裤链，把那根也像被下过药似的勃起的巨物也握进掌心里，像他们青春期时偶尔有过的那样一起抚慰，虽然这些记忆成年后就被他们遗忘。  
“这没什么，你看，我比你硬得还厉害。”  
空间局促，Ben一条腿半跪在座椅上，上身半悬在Matt上方，健硕的身体把Matt完全笼罩住。  
Ben两只手一起握住两人，没做任何润滑，Matt的整个胯间却滑腻不堪，湿靡的摩擦和水声贴着耳膜传进很深的地方，鼓噪震颤，肌肉绷紧。  
Matt很快又哆嗦着射了。Ben的手一滑，不小心戳进深邃的臀缝里，那里甚至比前面还湿，Ben不禁顺着Matt的尾椎揉弄两下，很容易挤进一指。  
他的惊叹声让Matt把他夹得更紧了，湿润的感觉一直流到他的指根。原来男人的这里也能分泌这么多水液，还是其实是药效的关系。  
手指受到吸引般往更里面滑进去，Ben没怎么用力，Matt的体内在不受控制吞吐他。  
还没发泄的地方胀出了青筋。  
“或许这样比较好？”  
他不顾肠道绞紧挽留，抽出手指，换上更粗硬的地方顶了进去。

 

Matt的长裤被扔到车座下，尽管他湿得厉害，下面的窄穴毕竟是第一次，而Ben又那么大，进入的过程遇到一些缓慢的阻力，Matt实在太紧了。  
但是Ben能感觉到那处娇嫩湿软的地方正在逐渐打开，摩擦的湿儒声响伴随身下人咬紧下唇的呜咽，终于全根没入。  
紧致的压迫感，以及快感。  
Ben健硕的上身几乎全压在Matt身上，Matt的手依然盖住半张脸，光线昏暗，黑夜像种粉饰太平的遮挡，Ben试着动了下，心里对自己说，他正在操他最好的朋友。  
但是Matt的样子，哦天，不但没让他产生任何愧疚感，反而要狠狠克制自己才能忍住肆无忌惮发力。  
Matt大概是脸红了，一定是的，没被挡住的尖俏下颌淌着汗，抿紧的唇缝和鼻腔里不断泄出战栗的低泣，和他的身体一样，抵抗不了药性和生理本能。  
车里密闭性太好，空气和理智一同缓慢流逝。  
Matt体内的药性似乎从相连的地方传给了Ben，几次钝重的挺进后，逼仄的环境和窒闷感让他不想再控制自己。他提起Matt的腰，腿抵住车座方便他用力顶胯，整个庞大的车厢都被他的动作顶弄得摇晃起来。  
Matt被困在车座和Ben厚实的胸膛间，一腿被挤到座椅靠背上，另一腿从车座上垂下来，羞耻地被打开到极致，两片弹润的臀瓣挤压到变形，中间不停被粗大的肉棍贯穿，反复缩紧，再捅开，透明的体液滴向皮质座椅。  
两人的呼吸一个粗重一个潮湿，狭小空间里重叠着放大。  
急促，拥挤。空气持续流逝。  
Matt的手终于从脸上移开，Ben的节奏越来越快，他下意搭到Ben的肩上，但是药性似乎带走一部分体力，双臂软得厉害，既像推拒又像搂紧。  
他的脸完整暴露在Ben的眼前。  
Ben看到他脸上的泪痕，被发现后Matt没力气再掩饰，在药性和快感的折磨下濒临崩溃，压低的呻吟哭泣被Ben撞得破碎不堪，脆弱，又触目惊心的动人。  
巨大的热流瞬间流遍Ben的全身，仿佛体内有座火山喷发，除了身为雄性原始的征服欲和满足感，还有别的什么终于在尘埃落定后露头，他再也无法忽视。  
他低头吻住Matt的眼泪，胯间的攻势却一刻不停。  
车内的情事逼仄热烈，没有余裕进行理性思考。他把小他一圈的Matt搂进怀里，他们的世界缩小到这个封闭的车厢，再缩小到他的双臂间，常识和伦理道德在此处无法立足，只剩冲动的原始本能。  
他需要他，他想要他。  
Ben放任自己的唇去想去的地方，自己的腰胯用想用的力道。他堵住了Matt唇舌，吸取里面甜蜜的汁液，再把那些粘腻的汁液涂抹到涨红的脸颊，脖颈，还有锁骨上。Matt从始至终闭着眼，不过却很清楚他们在做什么，Ben仿佛从他的喘息间听到了自己的名字，“Ben⋯⋯”尾音拉得很长，变成叹息般的呻吟。  
午夜寂静，偶尔还是会有人从急诊室前的停车场路过。开始Matt还能抿紧嘴唇把呻吟声都吞咽下去，被做到忘情后便有些顾及不到了，Ben不得不用手捂住他的嘴，暂时减缓挺进的动作。

车窗被降下来释放里面靡乱的空气。  
酣畅淋漓释放后，Ben草草给Matt套上长裤，驾车回到旅馆，期间无数次从后视镜里看向后面安静趴在车后座上仿佛奄奄一息的人。  
他以为Matt解除药性睡过去了。  
到达旅馆，他横抱着Matt打开房门，把人放到床上，拧了一条热毛巾想给Matt做清理，解下他的裤子发现不知射过几次的地方又变硬了。  
“还没好吗？”Ben惊讶地看着Matt的胯间，热毛巾擦去Matt脸上的汗水和泪痕。Matt身上的高热褪去了些，看起来有所好转，只是还有些残留的余韵。  
Matt任Ben脱去身上的衣物为他擦拭身体，更亲密的事情都做过了，现在也没有必要扭捏。但他还是不可避免感到羞耻，庆幸Ben看不到他体内深处仍挛缩得厉害。  
特别是在体会过被巨物撑满的滋味后，没被彻底满足，饥渴的感觉变本加厉。Matt连呼吸都小心翼翼，怕一点点的触碰就会勾引身体想起那种销魂噬骨的快感，拼命忍耐，后穴却本能的紧缩，仿佛那里正含着什么。  
“可能再过一会儿就好了。”他开口，呻吟一晚的嗓音还满是情欲味道，软糯暗哑。  
Ben脸上的咬合肌绷紧了下，但是什么也没说。他一边脱Matt的衣服，一边把上面的水迹擦干。车上匆忙粗暴的结合几乎没有爱抚，此刻像正在补足，Matt想说不用了，嘴唇刚开启条缝就泄出一丝难耐的低吟，只好抿住唇，盼望他快点结束。  
房间里不同于车上，尽管只开了盏壁灯，昏黄的光线还是照得一切无所遁形，宛如在青天白日下。没有任何遮挡和借口。  
Ben擦到腰臀，看到Matt白里透粉的滑腻肌肤上印着几个暧昧的红色指痕，是他留下的。  
他的手指和那些痕迹重合上，一股难言的混合了无法置信，兴奋，以及暗爽的情绪从心头涌向下腹。在扯下不久前他套上的长裤，看到里面又湿得像河一样后，他彻底硬了。  
冲动且无法回避。  
“既然已经⋯⋯那就做到底好了。”既然做过了一次，那么再多来几次也没关系了吧。Ben对自己说，不是为了找理由再次侵犯他的好朋友。  
虽然并没有什么分别。  
但是不能怪他。Matt也知道。  
生涩的肠道已经被操开，又泌出很多水，Ben没费什么力气又进入到湿软的紧穴里。他一冲动就直接进来了，没采取措施，用的还是面对面姿势，Matt恢复些精神，视线和身上的人正碰上，蓝眼睛被烫到似的马上游移开，难堪地阖上眼，偏头避开。  
金发散落到头侧，随着Ben进出的节奏一晃一晃。  
Ben看到他的反应没有说话，低头亲了亲他露出的颈部曲线，还有皮肤上零星的细小斑点。  
Matt清楚Ben是在安慰他，在侵犯他的同时。  
而他却饥渴地迎合着，他的身体满含欣喜。  
一些他竭尽抵抗又暗自希望的事，无法挽回地发生了。

 

Episode 5 每个小镇都有自己的传说

Ben提着两人的行李放到车上，小心瞄了眼Matt的反应。  
Matt没什么反应，拉开车门照常坐进副驾里。  
Ben松口气，还愿意和他一起上路，而不是买张机票回家。  
他发动汽车。退房前他有暗示过要不要休息两天再走，那晚过后Matt昏睡一天，醒来声音哑得厉害，说了句“没事”，就要起身收拾，好在没有生病，也没有其他严重的不适。  
他昏睡的时候，Ben为他做了清洁，里里外外擦洗干净。Ben是有些犹豫的，在那个不可告人的夜晚后，在光线大亮的白天再次近距离观察碰触他的好朋友，清清楚楚提醒他，他们做过了什么。  
Matt身上的痕迹多得有些惊心。Ben不知道他的皮肤这么敏感，也许是过于白皙的关系，红色的指印遍布腰臀和大腿，一夜过后已经开始发青，被瓷白的肌肤映着，竟然十分淫靡诱人。  
隔着温热的毛巾，Ben的手把闭眼昏睡的人从头到脚摸了一遍。Matt不如他高大健壮，他早就知道了，有时还会得意的打趣，然而直到这时近在眼前的距离，加上越来越不受控制的旖旎心思，他发现他的好朋友的身体原来这么美，虽然细瘦却有一层匀称纤薄的肌肉，线条流畅分明又不会太夸张。  
Ben无意识舔下薄唇，撩开褪到腰际的凉被，看到腰线向下明显隆起的轮廓和上面的瘀痕，数个小时前两人亲密交融的画面马上跃到眼前。糟糕的是，之前做的太匆忙，没有戴套，Ben必须再次扒开Matt的屁股，手伸进那处红肿高热的肉穴里把他留在里面的东西弄出来。  
或许应该闭上眼。Matt已经被他侵犯了一晚，此刻光天化日，他不能再光明正大视奸了。  
但是没有视觉，手指被紧穴吸吮的触感反而更明显。  
Ben不清楚Matt的药性有没有彻底清楚，但是转移到他身上的似乎还在。终于做完清理，他大汗淋漓长舒口气，起身挪到卫生间，把他身上的药性释放出来。  
这个插曲绝对不能让Matt知道。Ben又看了眼旁边的人，坚定想到。  
Ben不只给Matt做了清洁，车上也擦了一通，特别是后座那里，确定一点异味和污迹都不剩。  
干净得就像什么也没发生过。  
车上的音响一直开着，发动后就有乐曲流淌出来填进两人间的空白。  
Matt闭眼靠着座椅休息，看起来还是累和虚弱，不和Ben说话。Ben几次想开口缓和下诡异的气氛，甚至把那晚的事说清楚，“其实没什么，不过就是好朋友之间互相帮助而已，和你需要钱我借给你也没什么区别。”  
想了想还是没说出来，不知怎么，他觉得这句好心安慰的话听起来非常混蛋。  
他见Matt在休息，轻轻把音量调小了点。手刚搭回方向盘，Matt动了下把声音又调了回来，然后目不斜视窝进座椅里，继续闭眼。  
“呃，你还好么？”Ben觉得必须说点什么，不然这种诡异沉重，刻意回避的氛围就会逐渐实体化，变成跨不过的障碍永远横在他和Matt之间。  
他不希望事情朝这个方向发展。  
他看着Matt，等待回答。过了几秒钟，Matt睁开眼，还有些沙哑的声音轻轻回道，“还好。”  
一碰到Matt的蓝眼睛，Ben马上想起夜里它们从下望上来盛满水雾的样子。  
他飞快地回过头，没看到里面掠过的黯然。  
Matt说了谎。  
在不知名的烈性药物控制下，被上了一整晚，射精无数次，隔了不到一天就开始长途旅行，他当然不好。  
全身无力，酥软，一波波发麻。甚至此刻身体里还残留着操开后的酸麻热涨感，仿佛下一秒就有滚烫的精液喷射肠壁。  
而始作俑者只问了他一声，“你还好吗？”  
好得很。  
虽然他知道这不能怪Ben，作为好朋友，Ben已经尽力了，没把他随便丢给什么人。帮他解决，照顾他。  
只是他还想要更多，特别是在这种事情之后。  
Matt又闭上眼。  
过了一阵，他隐隐感到不对劲。音乐声都掩盖不了的一些声响。  
他的肚子在叫。自前天晚上中招后到现在还没吃过东西。  
Ben带着笑意的声音问他，前面是休息区，要不要吃点东西。“虽然我们的预算有限，但至少不用分期吃饭。”他开玩笑说，语气轻松不少。  
Matt脸颊发热，他想起来自己确实饿了。

休息区的加油站旁有一家快餐店。刚过午餐时间，里面没什么人，点完单后，年轻的女服务员和他们搭话，问他们去哪里。  
两人都是一愣，长久的默契让他们互相对视一眼。一路发生这么多事，他们彻底偏离了计划中的路线，到现在也没商量过该怎么调整。  
Ben对服务员笑了笑，随口答：“向西边去，随便找条好看好开的路就行。你有什么推荐吗？”  
“我可以推荐好多条，但是有一条强烈不推荐。”  
Ben好奇地问：“哪条？”  
“你们可以沿着12号公路的海岸线一直往南边的影视中心开，但是一定要小心路过的一条支路。”  
“那条路怎么了？”Matt也不禁前倾问道。  
服务员看看他们两人，眼神里闪烁着慎重和玩味，“你们没听说过是不是？”  
“听说过什么？”Ben和Matt同时开口。  
“那个传说。每个小镇都有自己的传说，这你们知道吧？”  
Matt有些明白了，失笑问：“你是指那种都市怪谈一类的？”  
“在这里是真的，很多人都遇到过。”服务员忽然变得严肃。  
Ben模仿她也沉下脸，皱眉问：“到底是哪条路？什么传说？”  
店里生意不忙，偏僻乡下，莫须有的传说也像什么功勋荣光似的值得当地人骄傲，服务员坐下来认真看着他们，“这是许多年前的事了，镇里唯一的一家旅馆有天失火，那是黄昏时刻，整个小镇不大按理说消防车应该很快就到，但是那天不知为什么耽搁了，尽管附近的居民齐心救火，但还是有几个住客没救出来，而且，事后等房子烧塌后，救火人员在房子里发现了很多尸骨⋯⋯”  
见两人越听越没兴致，女服务员急忙跳到重点，“后来旅馆几经重建易主，但每每都被漆成白色，每每都有骇人的传闻发生，无论做私宅还是旅馆，办公室，都会发生命案，慢慢就没人敢靠近，后来全镇居民都逐渐搬走，小镇便只在传说中了。传说它位于12号公路沿途，你们晚上开下来找出口时要特别小心，据遇到过的人说，明明出口就在那里，却一直找不到，反复在原地打转，等一辆白色像是救护车的货车从你身后开过去后，那个出口就会出现在你眼前。这时你看看表，就会发现整好是午夜十二点。你沿着那条路一直开，一直开，尽头就是那座闹鬼的旅馆。”  
两人听了一阵，顿了几秒问：“没了？”  
服务员干巴巴答：“没、没了。”  
两人：“哦。”  
一个意味深长的拖音。  
服务员看他们一点也不相信，有些生气地说：“你们最好小心点。别怪我没提醒过你们，除了人命，那里还发生过很多诡异的事。”

回避误入小镇凶宅的最好办法就是改道不走12号公路，然而两人对于这种怪谈都不怎么相信，Ben甚至还很跃跃欲试想去探险。加上12号公路是全美有名的最美公路，沿着其支路158号公路一直到海边就是南部重要的影视拍摄基地，车上一改沉闷诡异的气氛，两人讨论了半天要不要去那边试试运气，赚点路费。  
嘴上讨论着，Ben手下的方向盘早就转了过来，两旁风景果然优美如画，穿梭在各个小岛，沙洲，和度假区之间，有许多售卖炸鱼还有啤酒的摊档，一派休闲热闹的度假氛围。两人说着传说果然就是传说，盘算要不要在附近留宿一晚。  
天慢慢黑下来，真正想入住时，他们一路看到的那些小型汽车旅馆却像凭空消失了，周围没有欢笑的人群和各式商铺小店，只有茫茫无际的暗黑树林，和树林外隐约的海浪声。  
“怎么回事？”Ben打开明亮的车前灯，自言自语似的说。  
“我不想这么说，但是你觉不觉得⋯⋯”Matt看着前面漆黑的公路犹豫着开口，“我们在这附近转了好几圈了？”  
他说完，两人同时想到餐厅服务员的话，沉默下来。  
Ben重踩油门，庆幸从餐厅出来有去加满油。  
“附近的树林都一个样。”过了会儿，他回答Matt说。  
但是那棵伸到路上的歪脖子树可没这么多一样的。Matt心里想，却没说出来。  
Ben想到什么说：“不是说要午夜十二点才显灵么，现在时间还早，我们有时间开出去。”  
“Ben⋯⋯”Matt迟疑地声音欲言又止，“你看看表⋯⋯”  
听到他的话，Ben心里蓦地一紧，下意看向车上的时钟——差两分十二点。  
“怎么会！”Ben脱口而出，“难道我们在这里绕了四个小时了？”  
话音未落，一辆白色仿佛救护车一样的小货车从他们后面驶过。车里的两人目瞪口呆，车子继续向前。不久，一条尽头隐没在暗处的漆黑小路出现在他们眼前。

 

“不要开上去！”Matt几乎下意喊道。  
“嗯。”Ben蹙眉应了一声，两人又想到一块儿去了。  
汽车笔直开过去，没有转弯，然而开出几公里后，那条黑暗中的岔路竟然又出现了。  
他们依然在原地打转。仿佛那条岔路是唯一出口，否则就只能永远困在这条路上。  
“Shit！”Ben骂了一声。  
入夜气温下降，不复白天的炎热，但依然是夏天，然而车上两人却感到越来越冷，并且在阴寒的空气中冒出细汗。  
“我想起来好像有部电视剧。”Ben一说话，面前凝结出一团白气，“里面说，如果你觉得突然变冷，说话呼出白气，甚至用摄像机录像的话可能会看到多余的人影，那就是说⋯⋯”  
“闭嘴。”没等他说完，Matt就转头制止了他，好像说出来就成真似的，但是当下一秒Matt的头转向车前窗，他不可思议地睁大眼，重复一遍Ben刚发出的感叹，“Oh Shit。”  
一幢残破的白色小楼赫然出现在前方的道路尽头。尽管极力避免，他们不知怎么还是开上了那条小路。

远远看到小旅馆前面揽客的霓虹灯牌，貌似有些接触不良，店名只有一个字母还在亮着，周围的花边也只剩半圈，孤寂地一闪一闪。  
汽车在旅馆门前停下来。  
车前灯照亮破败漆黑的整座小楼，和亮着的灯牌相反，里面声息具灭，一丝光亮也没有。  
“如果我们现在掉头开回去？”Matt问。  
Ben摇摇头，视线指向油表，“快没油了。”  
两人沉默下来，都在飞速思考对策。  
过了会儿Ben说：“要不就在车里呆一晚，等天亮？我们可以一个人到后面去睡觉，一个人放哨。”  
Matt听到余光偷偷瞄向后面车厢，看到那排座位他的后穴就下意一紧，前一晚的记忆呼之欲出，让他再去那里睡他是不乐意的。他抿抿嘴唇，小声说：“你先去。”  
Ben却没动，似乎也不怎么想过去。  
Matt暗暗撅嘴鼓起脸颊，自己不想睡后座情有可原，Ben有什么可不乐意的，很为难他么。Matt带着些愤愤推开车门，从车上走下来。  
“喂！你干什么？”Ben朝他喊，也跟着从车里跑出来，拉住一个劲往小楼里走的Matt。  
“既然都不乐意睡车里，那总不能睡外面，反正这是家旅馆，就去看看好了。”  
Ben惊讶地看着他，“你认真的？”  
“哼。”Matt扭头迈上门前的台阶继续往里走。  
Ben只好跟着他。

楼内的格局和大多数汽车旅馆一样，进门是前台，一楼有几间客房，尽头的楼梯通向楼上。只不过这里空置了许久，到处蒙着夜色和灰尘，像罩了层肮脏的薄纱。两人站着愣了片刻，Matt看到墙上的开关，试着摁开。走廊的顶灯竟然闪烁了下，昏昏暗暗地亮了起来，朦胧的光线照向起鼓的地板和剥落的玫瑰花纹壁纸，照向神情呆滞警惕的两个入侵者，比一片漆黑还要恐怖几分。  
“然后呢？”Ben低声问旁边的Matt，“你真要住这里？”  
Matt舔遍嘴唇，没说话。其实他有些后悔了，小时候他爸爸和所有家长一样，总是编些衣柜和床下的怪物，鬼魂一类的故事让他好好听话睡觉，长大后他当然知道是骗人的，不会再害怕，但是此情此景，他莫名像不敢一个人睡觉的小孩子，然而是他主动要进来的，现在退缩就太没面子了。  
于是他大着胆子往前走，但是也没走得太快，等着身后的Ben追上来。两人不约靠得很紧，戒备地四处打量。  
一楼的房间偏小，并且因为靠近海边因而十分潮湿，室内的灯具也有的亮有的不亮。走到楼梯口他们对视一眼，点点头继续往上走。  
步上二楼最后一级台阶，迎面看到黑漆漆的走廊尽头有一个巨大的人影，两人吓了一跳依偎向对方。  
“等一下。”Ben长得高看得远，看出些不对劲，摁下墙上的开关，昏黄的灯光骤亮，原来走廊另一端是面镜子，映出的是他们自己的人像，只不过两人靠得太近，Ben又那么高，才骇人地像一个人。  
“神经病啊，在这里搞面镜子，存心吓人呢。”  
两人一起吐槽几句，感觉好了不少，似乎骂人真能提升胆气。他们大着胆子接着在阴森的废屋里查看，在左手边发现一间很豪华的套间，摁下开关，天花板垂下的吊灯亮了。  
“安全起见，我们还是住一间吧。”Ben询问Matt，后者抿唇点点头。  
房间虽然有段时间没人住，水电竟然都还没有断，和其他地方一样，大床上也落了些灰，两人把棉被翻转，底面朝上，感觉好了很多。隔着段安全距离，两人一人躺一边。  
这次没有人问，他们还是要了大床房。想到这里，Ben突然笑出来。  
“怎么了？”Matt奇怪地问，这种地方也能笑得出。  
“呃，”敏感时期，Ben不确定应不应该说，但是架不住Matt质疑，见他不说变得有点生气的眼神，照实说出来后果然换来对方一个尴尬的眼刀。  
Matt咳了一声，翻身背对着Ben，耳朵溢上可疑的红晕。  
夜里越来越冷，棉被铺在身下，两人只能拢紧身上的衣物蜷起身体保温。模模糊糊一睡着，隔着的距离不知不觉消失，Matt觉得自己靠在一个温暖坚实的物体上，睡得很舒适，竟然也从梦里忽然醒来。  
果然。两道惺忪的视线相碰上，Matt清醒过来想，想装作毫不在意转身挪远。Ben却制止了他。  
“挤一挤还暖和点。”Ben说。  
Matt没说话，视线飘移开，身体诚实地靠了回去。  
Ben展开手臂揽住他，Matt盖上自己专属的特大号棉被，睡意却跑走了。  
“睡不着了？”下巴抵着他发顶的Ben轻声问，离得太近，两人此刻的姿势又那么暧昧，听着就像情人间的呢喃絮语，一点不是朋友间该有的样子。  
Matt点点头，想离他远点，但是刚暖和过来，懒得动。  
Ben似乎也睡不着，说梦话似的突然问：“我们还是朋友吗？”  
Matt却一点没觉得突兀，只是叹息该来的总是要来的，也坦诚地摇摇头。  
Ben看看枕在他肩头的金色发顶，挑挑唇角，同意他道：“我想也是。”  
“还记不记得我们小时候玩的那个游戏？”Matt闷声问。  
他们小时候玩过很多游戏，Ben却马上领会Matt指的是哪个，“必须说真心话的那个？”  
“嗯。最后再玩一次吧。”Matt说，“我先问，如果能重来一次，你还会帮我吗？”  
“当然。重来多少次都一样。”Ben毫不犹豫说。  
Matt咬紧下唇，止住情不自禁的笑，幸亏没人能看到，平缓声音继续问：“为什么？”  
“因为，我们是好朋友嘛。”  
“说实话。”  
“好吧。因为⋯⋯你里面很舒服。”  
Matt挂着笑的小脸马上沉下来，一阵阵发烫，作势就要转身。Ben忙两手搂住他，“是你说说实话的，怎么能生气。”  
“没有别的原因了？”Matt暂时不动了，努力让自己耐心，还是忍不住没好气问。  
“有。”这次Matt没接声，Ben犹豫几秒，豁出去说，“因为我想这么做很久了。”说完，心里长久的秘密被释放出来，前所未有轻松。  
Matt心脏忽然跳得厉害，惊讶地问：“你这是什么意思？”  
“就是这个意思，怎么一直是你问，我也要问，”Ben耍赖般霸道地说，“你后悔了么？如果能让你重来，还会犯傻吃那个不知道是什么药的药么？”  
有几秒Matt像被禁声了，过了片刻缓慢却坚定答道：“会。”不等Ben问为什么，继续说，“你是除了家人外对我最重要的人，我当然会想尽办法帮你。这是实话。”  
“我还有个问题。”Ben看着怀里的人说，“你还想再来一次吗？”  
Matt仿佛被冒犯到，不敢置信望向他，好像Ben问了一个多惊世骇俗的问题。  
“你身体里的药性好像都传给我了，害我总是感到不舒服，看到你就有不可告人的想法。”Ben抱住Matt解释，一边说一边不着痕迹磨蹭，“所以，我很想再来一次。”  
好似在夜里什么禁忌和顾忌都可以随意放飞了，Ben问得直白，Matt支吾一声，含混地说：“可以试着慢慢再来一次⋯⋯”  
“慢慢？那先从kiss开始？”  
Ben支起手肘，撑在Matt上方，半搂着他，两人隔着一只手的距离看着彼此。  
Ben按照Matt说的，几乎一秒一个定格，慢慢靠近他。  
两人的双唇终于碰上，也慢慢地停顿几秒，谁都没有更近一步，突然变成小学生，蹭完嘴唇就分开，低头各看一边。过了会儿，Ben小心问：“感觉还不错？”  
Matt脸颊发热，老实点点头。  
“那，继续？”  
看到Matt又点下头，刚刚说的“慢慢来”飞快抛到脑后，急切地降低上身，用体重压住身下的人，含住那两片红唇。  
Matt像被一头熊压在床上狠吻，另一个人的舌尖和气息清楚探进他的口腔，摩擦湿润的粘膜。他不禁仰头发出几声抑制不住的呜咽，双手搭在Ben的肩膀上，好一阵才跟上对方的节奏，呼吸，勾缠。  
意犹未尽分开后，Ben兴奋地问：“可以下一步了？”  
“等、等等。”Matt拦住他向下的手，“你确定是药性作祟吗？”  
“笨，逗你的，当然不是。”Ben确定的是Matt和他是一样的心思，知道Matt想听什么，满足他道，“因为喜欢你，所以才想睡你。你问我有多喜欢？来感受下。”  
Ben握住Matt的手摸向自己胯下。Matt的脸红了一层又一层，夜里也能看出是蒸腾诱人的淡粉色，听到满意的答案，哼了一声，任由Ben用精壮的腰胯分开他的双腿，脱下彼此的长裤。  
这次Matt没有那么湿了，进入不太容易，然而这个时候已经停不下来，Ben不抱希望的拉开床头抽屉，没想到里面真的躺着一支润滑剂。欲火上头的年轻人没去深究荒废的旅馆里为什么会有新鲜的润滑剂，手里一滑，瓶盖滚到床底下。Ben没去管掉落的东西，匆忙挤了一坨抹到穴口和自己身上。  
虽然知道是两情相悦，然而没有药物作借口，Matt有点放不开，手脚都不知放在哪里。不过既然Ben都已经扒开他的上衣，舔上他的胸口，那他用手搂住Ben的肩头也不是什么很过分的事吧。  
旅馆里没有别人，Matt依然不好意思睁开眼，声音都含在喉咙里变成几不可闻的哼声才小心释放出来。  
他总有种错觉，仿佛他们的一举一动都被监视着，无数双透明的眼睛正一眨不眨看着他们。

 

Episode 6 对，大床房

昨晚忘记拉窗帘，一大早两人被照进来的光线吵醒。照例身上有别人的手，自己的手在别人身上。搂得很紧。  
两人的视线在晨光中碰上，一个仰头一个低头，呼吸交融。但是这次没有尴尬地移开，而是试探着对视了一会儿，都从对方眼里看到了不确定，渴望，和小心翼翼。  
Ben缓缓向Matt凑得更近了点，见对方没有躲开，便放心把嘴唇压到下面的红唇上，认真摸索吸舔几下，交换一个谨慎甜蜜的湿吻。  
“睡的好吗？”嘴唇分开，Ben舔舔上面拉扯的银丝问。  
“没怎么睡吧。”Matt说完有点脸红，因为忙着做新鲜事忙到很晚，大概就睡了一两个小时。  
但是一起拥抱着醒来，不用故作镇定假装是意外，还能抱得更紧点，他们宁愿早点被吵醒，清醒着多感受一会儿对方肌肤的触感。  
没穿衣服，两人勉强把外套盖在重点部位，下面露出的长腿互相交叠，上面抱得更紧，依靠彼此的体温取暖。  
“希望每天都能这么睁开眼。”过了一晚，Ben觉得有必要再确认一遍昨晚确定的内容，看着Matt的反应说。  
“只要不是在脏兮兮闹鬼的房子里，”Matt回他，“我就同意你。”  
Ben低沉沙哑地笑出声，“现在看来也没什么事，反而是个值得纪念的地方。”  
“我拒绝在这里纪念。天亮了，希望见鬼的高速没问题了，我们还是赶紧离开这个鬼地方。”

汽车好好停在门口，两人以最快的速度穿上衣服结束洗漱，出来做出发前的例行检查。没有故障，没有疑点，开到公路上不久就看到了一个没见过的小镇，绕不过的原地打转仿佛只是场梦。  
说不定真的是。  
不过梦醒后，积压心头的郁气疏散，两人的关系如愿以偿有了新进展，这个噩梦做得还是很值的。  
Ben每隔五分钟就扭头一次朝旁边傻笑，Matt被他看得受不了，伸手把他的头戳回去，“你好好开车看路。”  
手没来得及收回来被Ben一把握住，拿到嘴边亲亲手指，含住指尖轻轻咬了几下。  
Matt像触电似的从他嘴里抽出来，有点不好意思地喊：“你干什么。”  
“看看是不是真的。”Ben勾勾唇角，笑得坏坏的。  
“神经。”Matt和平时一样扭头看窗外，耳尖发红。  
“你看，前面有家汽车旅馆。”Ben指给Matt看，“既然我们昨天没睡好，就先过去休息休息吃点东西，我还有点困，别冒险开车了。”  
Matt觉得他说的有道理，点头同意。  
熟练地在前面的停车场停稳车，两人背着背包一起走进旅馆。前台永远是个发胖的中年女人，狐疑地在两人间巡视。  
不等她说话，Ben主动拉住Matt的手，朝她喊：“对！大床房！”  
Matt和前台都被他吓了一跳，反应过来，Matt低头捂嘴甜笑，前台呆呆递把钥匙给他，不懂现在的年轻人怎么这么理直气壮。  
两人循着房号找到自己的房间，一关门Ben就转身把Matt压在门后。门板被撞得闷响，Ben整个人覆住Matt，一手搂他的腰一手封住后颈。Matt像料到他要干什么，毫不意外抬头迎向他。  
两人在门板上吻得难分难舍，互相拉扯对方不久前刚穿上的衣物，扔满一地，跌跌撞撞抱着倒到大床上。  
“还是白天呢。”Matt擦擦下巴上的口水说。  
“嗯，我去把窗帘拉上。”Ben快速起身快速回来，Matt挂在手臂上的衬衫还没脱完，他不但拉好了窗帘，润滑剂也找到了。  
旅馆里的窗帘很厚重，依然有亮白的薄光透进房间里，影影绰绰照清大致的轮廓。Ben和昨晚一样挤了一坨抹到Matt敞开的穴口和自己的茎身上，昨晚光线太暗，Matt身上和表情里的细节没怎么看清。此刻正趁着漏进的日光看个分明。  
他并拢食指和中指，抬起Matt的臀瓣仔细把穴口沾上的润滑液剂抹匀，在入口处转圈揉按。娇嫩的肉穴湿淋水润，几下就被揉得张开肉缝。Ben挤进两指，暗粉色的小口连同外面的一圈褶皱紧紧吸附住他，推进的润滑剂化成水，手指和内壁粘膜摩擦间发出水声。  
几个小时前刚被内射两次，Matt的体内残留着高热和湿润，抽插几下就慢慢打开，做好被侵入的准备。  
第一次时大概最痛，不过被药物控制，Matt只感到铺天盖地的饥渴和快感。昨晚的第二次在一片漆黑里进行，心意相同后两人都有些小心翼翼，Ben到很后面才大胆驰骋起来，Matt已经被彻底打开，紧张，羞涩甚至喜悦占据上风，肉体上的感觉反而被冲淡了。第三次理论上应该很默契熟练了，事实也是如此，不过在明亮的白天，彼此都异常清醒知道自己在做什么，仿佛这才是正式的第一次一样。Matt咬住手指，羞于发出太多声音，察觉Ben仔细盯着他身上和脸上的反应后，就更不肯松开了。  
小动物般细小的呜咽声，敞开的裸体跟着敏感战栗。  
Ben抽出手指换上更粗大的东西顶了进去，看Matt咬得口水沿着手指亮堂堂流到手腕上，也不肯松开手让他听到软糯的叫床声，作对似的故意重重往里面顶弄。  
水声响亮。Matt被顶得不断后退撞到床头，含着手指渐渐也抑制不住自然的生理反应，诱人的呻吟碎满一床，尖尖的下颌扬起来，蹙眉，咬唇。  
被压住他的人拖着，在巨浪中摆动。  
“手拿出来，搂住我。”Ben愉悦地低喘说。  
Matt还很犹豫，直到Ben自己动手抽出他水光湿润的手掌环到自己肩上。  
“反正要了大床房，别人都知道我们在干什么。”Ben笑着说。  
身下的人摇摇头，手却抓紧了他的肩膀。  
朦胧的光影模糊了时间的界限，房间里从像下午，到是下午，再到晚上。Matt被挤到床头，腿架到Ben宽厚的肩上，折成一个很方便进出的角度，时间久了腰腿酸软，他推推Ben，提醒这个一心做到底姿势都不知道换的家伙变通变通。  
“不行了就直说，找什么借口。”Ben反过来取笑他。  
Matt被转过来趴在枕头上，后来又被Ben搂进怀里变成后入位。Ben像怕他跑了似的，一直把他夹在自己和床头之间，用目光锁定住他。

两天后的清晨两人到前台退房。  
柜台后坐的还是那个中年胖女人，诡异地看向他们。Matt不好意思地低头摸摸鼻子，希望她没有听到什么奇怪的声音。  
汽车开上高速，Matt展开地图，问Ben下一站去哪里。  
Ben抿住薄唇，看看Matt，有一阵没答话。  
在他灼热的注视下，Matt不自觉微微挺直脊背，预感到他要做什么，心跳开始加速。  
果然下一秒，Ben猛打方向盘，汽车一个掉头，开回了刚刚离开的旅馆。他们算得上气势汹汹杀了回去。Ben高高大大，凶猛地从下看过去时极有压迫力，前台看到他们却没太意外的样子，淡定地递给他们一把钥匙。  
不是原来的房间，不过格局差不多，也是大床房。两人一进门默契地亲到一起，拉扯衣物，倒在床上，拉窗帘，抹润滑剂，前两天一模一样的过程重复一遍。  
甚至体位也是。  
Matt没说，但是Ben看出他很喜欢侧后位。蜷在他怀里的肌肉紧绷程度都不一样了，Ben也很喜欢，把住Matt的腰带他迎合自己的撞击，同时扭过他的头从后面吻他。Matt以为Ben没看到，自己悄悄握住前面挺立的性器摩擦，前后一起高潮。  
后来Ben忍不住覆上他的手，和相差的体型一样，Ben的手也比他大一圈，和他一起攥住自己的性器套弄，Matt溢满粉红的脸更红了一层，不过正在翻腾的欲海里，也没有太多余力害羞。  
如此又过了一天。转天再次上路，还是没有商定接下来的路线，车头急转，Matt有些无奈，但是想到Ben这么渴望他，心中着实喜悦，陪他又胡闹了一次。  
前台看也没看他们，目光没离开柜台的小电视，直接放了把钥匙等着他们。  
一模一样的过程，直到第三次。  
Matt见Ben又有急打方向盘的趋势，摇摇头，声音由轻及重，“No⋯⋯no⋯⋯no！！！”  
深红的SUV在笔直公路上一个漂亮的摆尾，喷出一串尾气，头也不回朝刚出发的小旅馆疾驰而去。

 

Episode 7 路不拾遗  
“不准随便停车，不准乱凑热闹，不准随便和人说话，不准乱捡路上的东西，不准在一间旅馆呆五天以上⋯⋯”Ben说到这里停顿了下。  
公路笔直，路边的树影不断从车窗上扫过去，阳光和阴影交替出现在Matt白皙的脸上，他扭头看眼一边开车一边皱眉挠下巴的高大男孩。  
Ben翻个白眼继续道：“不准在一间旅馆呆五天以上，除了做爱什么都不干。”  
Matt扭回去，看着窗外百无聊赖说：“再来一遍。”  
Ben斜眼坏笑看他：“宝贝，我很希望这句话你能在别的时候说出来。”  
这次Matt头都不扭了，没有表情看着窗外越来越稀疏的树林。  
Ben讪讪转过视线，唇角抿成锐利的线条，含混不清没有停顿一口气又重复了遍：“不准随便停车不准乱凑热闹不准随便和人说话不准乱捡路上的东西不准在一间旅馆呆五天以上除了做爱什么都不干呼⋯⋯咦？”  
Ben的视力很好，远远看到前面的公路边上有一小团黑影，他拍拍旁边的人往前一指：“Matt，你看那是什么？”  
Matt诧异地转头问他：“刚背完你就忘了？这一路麻烦还没找够？”  
“不是，但是你看它好像会动。”  
车开得很快，说话间不断驶近，隐约看清那团黑影似乎是个小孩子。  
“靠边停。”Matt也看见了，吩咐车上的司机。  
“嗯？不是刚背完？不乱捡路上的东西？”  
Matt瞪他，“你没看到是个小男孩吗？”  
深红色的Land Rover开出公路，在路边停下来。  
小男孩四五岁的样子，小小的尖下巴，穿了一身忍者装，背上还背了两把塑料短剑。  
两人看着小孩，都有点发愣。面面相觑过了几秒，Ben疑惑地小声问旁边的人，“你觉不觉得这小孩跟你长得很像？”然后在一大一小两人间来回看了好几遍。  
Matt没有答他，不过脸上的表情说明一切。  
最后是仰头看他们的小男孩率先打破诡异的沉默，稚嫩的小嗓子天真地对Matt说：“你长得好像我妈咪呀，都是金发碧眼。”  
“呃⋯⋯小朋友，你在这里等你的家人吗？”童言无忌，Matt告诉自己，而且说不定他和他妈妈是有点像。他们已经开到了中西部，附近不算繁华，路上的车都变少了，让小男孩一个人呆在这儿很不妥当，不知他的家人有什么安排，Matt奇怪地问。  
“我也不知道，睡醒就在这儿了。”小男孩揉揉眼睛说。  
“那你的爸妈呢？”Ben问，把小孩丢在这里也太不负责任了。  
“爹地去抓坏人了吧。”小家伙挠挠下巴，虽然年纪还小，已经能看出下巴上浅浅的凹陷了。  
“其实仔细看看，”Matt拉着Ben悄悄转过身，“这小孩和你也有点像呢！”  
“所以你在暗示什么？这是你和我的孩子？”Ben皮笑肉不笑说。  
“当然不是！不过总不能就这么把他放这儿⋯⋯”  
“你忘了你给我立的那些规矩了？”  
“这是特殊情况⋯⋯”Matt犹豫地说。  
他思考着该怎么做才好，转头去看身后的小孩，Ben跟着他一起转过去。  
小家伙正开心比划着手里的短剑，一扬手，塑料剑脱手飞到公路上，小家伙蹦蹦跳跳跑去捡，看也没看有没有车经过。  
Ben和Matt看到忙跑过去把他抱回路边，心有余悸决定，“我们把他送到附近小镇的警局，让他在那儿等他的父母，然后我们就继续赶路。”

汽车发动开向最近的小镇，他们刚刚停下的地方用石块压着一张纸条，上面写着，“我们把你的孩子带走了，想找他就去警局吧！”  
小家伙坐在后排，副驾的Matt转头问他：“小朋友，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫Sam！”  
“你住在附近吗？”  
“不是。爹地说这里有化妆嘉年华，带我来玩。我是达米安，他是蝙蝠侠，我们去坐飞车抓坏人。”  
开车的Ben看看Matt，用口型对他说：“怎么有这么幼稚的家长。”  
Matt没理他，“Sam，我们把你送到镇上的警局，你去那里等爹地更安全哦。”  
Sam点点头，“爹地说警局是我们的合作伙伴，需要我们的帮助，是应该过去看看。”  
“⋯⋯”Matt同意Ben道，“真的很幼稚。”

午饭时间他们开进小镇，在一间快餐店前停下进去吃午餐。  
Ben给两个大人买了心爱的汉堡，给Sam买了份儿童套餐。套餐里有赠品乐高玩具，还有一张什么活动的宣传单。  
“就是这个！”Sam兴奋地把传单比给他们看。  
Matt拿过来看，传单上五颜六色，是一场大型嘉年华游乐会，着重画出的游人穿得像万圣节化妆舞会，千奇百怪什么模样都有。  
“咦？今天是最后一天啊。”Matt看着注明的日期说，“就在这个镇上呢。”  
Ben看起来有些跃跃欲试，“要不要一起去？如果把小家伙放到警局，他家幼稚的家长万一很晚才来找他不就错过了？”  
门票不便宜，不过Matt也很心动，被一大一小两双狗狗眼盯着，艰难点了点头。

最后一天游乐场里爆满，到处人挤人。Sam站在Ben的腿边拽他，要爬到他肩上坐高高。  
Ben举着他坐到自己肩膀上，一手扶着他的小脚怕他掉下去，另一手搂住Matt的腰，以免他们被人流冲散。  
Sam坐在他肩上，视角可以算是人群里最开阔的了，指着远处的过山车喊：“去上天入地抓坏人！”  
“但是你这么小坐不了啊。”Matt仰头对他说。  
“爹地说要带我坐的。”  
Ben掐掐他肉嘟嘟的大腿，“现在你爹地不在，你只能听我们的。”  
Matt拉拉Ben，让他不要欺负小孩，“你看，那边也有飞车，可以坐那个。”  
他们给Sam买了一大份棉花糖，一份双份糖的刨冰，两个毛茸玩偶，小家伙撅着的嘴才松开有点笑模样，勉强同意去玩别的。因为身高限制，Sam很多项目都不能参加，Ben和Matt两个大男人就陪他玩一些小火车，小飞机，Ben身高腿长，很费劲才坐进儿童座椅，无奈地看向Matt，“我很辛苦，要奖励”的咸湿眼神。  
Matt好笑地捏下他的手当做安抚，“就当重温童年吧，你忘了你小时候也很喜欢玩小火车的。”  
“现在我可长大了，”Ben低头暧昧地在Matt耳边说，说到某个字眼故意加重语气，“现在我喜欢玩别的了，你知道的。”  
Matt假装听不懂他在说什么，指指前面的碰碰车，“我们去玩那个吧～”  
本来打算只玩一会儿，下午在警局下班前把Sam送过去，让警察帮忙联系他的家人。结果游乐场晚间有花车游行和烟火表演，“是各种漫画和影视人物造型，还会变化的烟火哦。”冰淇淋车后的售卖员这么对他们说，Sam马上就不肯走了。  
于是一直玩到很晚，警局理所当然关门了，他们只好带着Sam一起入住汽车旅馆。  
Matt给小家伙洗完澡，两个人香香白白走出浴室，把他放到床上。  
Sam自觉躺到中间，“在家里就是这样，妈咪躺这边，爹地躺这边。”他指指Matt和Ben的位置，让他们也赶紧躺好给他讲睡前故事。  
Matt接过他从忍者服暗袋里翻出的漫画书，搂着他念了一段蝙蝠侠和罗宾的故事。白天玩得太疯，小家伙听着听着睡着了。  
一直在旁边百无聊赖的Ben见机会来了，打起精神，神采奕奕盯着Matt，意图明显。  
“你不是吧！”Matt压低音量，看了眼睡着的小孩。  
Sam趴在Matt的怀里，两只小手各按住他胸前的位置，Ben用眼神丈量过，他按得很准。  
自己专属的位置被抢了，正是年轻精力旺盛的时候，加上两人最近心意相通，如胶似漆恨不得每天都粘一块儿不分开，怎么亲热都不够。  
“那我轻一点？”Ben试探地说。  
“你控制得了吗？”有过的经验让Matt完全不相信他，“前两天你还没做够啊？说真的，我从来没那么强烈的感受到我身上有个洞。”  
“这哪儿有够啊。”做好事做到让步自己的权益，Ben觉得很委屈，不甘不愿地说，“那就亲一下吧。亲一下总行吧？”  
“唉。”Matt叹声气，勾勾手让Ben凑过来。  
Ben马上像只大型犬敏捷地探身过去，含住Matt的嘴唇。两人隔着睡着的Sam拥吻。一整天连手都没牵一下，Ben像困在沙漠的人发现绿洲，饥渴地汲取Matt口中的蜜汁，后来吻到忘情，两条铁臂把怀里人越箍越紧。  
“你们果然和我爹地妈咪一样。”  
中间传出一个瓮声瓮气的小嗓子，两人才想起来他们差点当着小孩做起少儿不宜的事情，吓了一跳急忙分开。  
“你们要给我生个小弟弟和小妹妹吗？”Sam揉揉眼睛，开心地说。  
“不是，Matt生不了。”Ben意犹未尽舔舔嘴唇，干不了实际的事过过嘴瘾也好，坏笑地看着一脸红晕的人。  
Sam不解地问：“你们不试试怎么知道？”  
“有点道理诶。”Ben继续用眼神骚扰Matt。  
“你闭嘴，不要教坏小孩子。”Matt扶额，干脆利落关掉床头的小灯。

 

第二天一早再吃完一份儿童套餐，Ben开车把Sam送去警局。路上Matt看起来有些依依不舍，不停回头和小家伙说话，揉揉他的小短毛，嘱咐他到了警局多说一点父母的信息好让警方尽快联系上家里人接他回家。  
小镇上只有一个警局，他们到的很早，结果百年一遇竟然锁门了，门口挂个牌子，说内部检修，暂时搬到隔壁镇上办公，并附上一个地址。  
他们只好回到车里，开车驶上通向隔壁小镇的公路。  
对附近的路网不太熟悉，坐在前面的两个大人注意力都在查地图上，没看到后排的Sam从忍者装里掏出一个小画板涂涂画画，画完开心地反扣到后车窗上。  
上午时段，乡间公路上车辆不多，刚好有一辆改装过的面包车跟在他们后面。车上是一对中年夫妇，驾车的男主人看到前面紧贴车窗的画板上写着一行稚嫩的大字——「救命！我被绑架了！」  
旁边是一个被勒紧脖子的火柴人小孩。  
“什么情况？”他问副驾上的女主人，“那辆车里的小孩被绑架了？”

Sam写完画板就像忘了这件事，打开后座上的纸袋，拿出Matt给他买的一包薯片吃，一边吃得脆响一边看前面两人终于确定了正确的路。  
“怎么回事？后面那辆车怎么跟得这么紧？”Ben看着后视镜奇怪地问Matt。  
Matt扭头，后面那辆面包车紧咬他们不放，还一直朝他们鸣笛，男司机的手臂挥出窗外，大喊着什么。Matt降下车窗头探到外面，依稀听到他在说，“把小孩留下！”诸如此类的。  
Matt坐回副驾上，对Ben说了他听到的。Ben更奇怪了，“他怎么知道我们车上有小孩？难道是Sam的家长？”  
他转身，让Sam回头看看是不是。Sam听话地回头去看，然后扭回来摇摇头。  
“那是怎么回事？为什么让我们把小孩留下？”  
“不知道。”Matt摇摇头，“这光天化日的不会要明抢吧？”  
“难道搞错了？”Ben试着给他们让道，结果Ben变道，后面也跟着变道，依然追得很紧。  
“停下来问问吧。”Matt说，“也许有什么误会，就算他们要抢小孩，我们两个大男人还怕他们不成。”  
“好吧。”Ben在路边停下来，下车前告诉Sam，外面很危险，千万别下来。

没想到一下车，就看到后面的中年夫妇举着球棒和扳手对着他们，警惕地大喊：“孩子呢？”  
“在车里。”Ben说，看到对面的两人露出了他们在旅馆前台常遇到的眼神。  
“孩子是你们的？”女主人问。  
Ben摇摇头，“不是，是我们在路上捡⋯⋯遇到的。”  
“交出来！”男主人挥挥手里的球棒高喊。  
“Excuse me？”Ben莫名其妙，“你们这是在拦路抢劫？”  
“抢劫的是你们！绑架犯！”女主人指着Ben大义凛然，“别以为年轻力壮我们就怕了，我们已经报警了！”  
“等一下，”Matt觉得哪里不太对劲，“也许有什么误会，我们问过Sam了，他不认识你们，你们大概搞错了。”  
“没有！现在再清楚不过了！”女主人的手指转向他们的后车窗。  
Ben和Matt同时转头，看到了上面的字。  
警笛声由远及近，在他们不可思议的目光里停在他们面前。

“我简直不敢相信⋯⋯”  
警察把Sam从车里抱出来，Matt看着嘴角边还有薯片渣的小屁孩说，“你知道你的门票多贵吗！”  
“还有儿童套餐和小零食。”Ben双臂抱胸站在Matt旁边。  
“你为什么要这么做？”两人异口同声问。  
Sam在女警怀里眨眨眼：“我在电视上看到的，我以为会很有趣！”  
Matt瞪大蓝眼睛，摇摇头，“你现在真的这么认为？”  
Sam被抱着走向警车，委屈地向Matt点点头。

虽然看起来是场误会，Sam承认这是他的恶作剧，Ben和Matt还是被带到警局接受进一步调查。  
“警局again，and again？呵。”Ben一点都不意外了，这段时间简直像家常便饭。  
警察找到了Ben留在路上的纸条——“我们把你的孩子带走了，想找他就去警局吧！”  
“很嚣张嘛。”做笔录的女警笑着说，“一般绑架犯说的可都相反。”  
“所以我们不是绑架犯啊。”Ben无奈地敲敲桌子。  
两人详细被问了一遍在哪儿捡到的Sam，都带他做了什么，以及他们过往的行车记录等等，初步判定他们应该没有涉嫌绑架。  
Sam坐在警局的长椅上继续吃薯片，警察说联系上了他的家人，他们正在赶来的路上，让他在这里等一等。Sam见Ben和Matt一直盯着他看，疑惑地歪歪头，颠颠跑过来把薯片递给两人，“你们也想吃吗？”  
等待发落的Matt对他彻底没了脾气，转念想到这薯片还是他买的，当然要吃。一把抓过来和Ben一人一半，小声对Ben说：“以后我可不想要小孩了，至少不要男孩。”  
Ben不怀好意笑道：“你又生不出来，当然要不了。”  
Matt张张嘴想说什么，最后只是塞进了一大把薯片。

午饭在警局随便吃了点，下午正昏昏欲睡时，忽然听到Sam的小嗓子兴奋地喊，“我爹地来啦。”颠颠一溜烟从睡眼惺忪的Matt眼前跑过去。  
Matt揉揉眼睛，半睡半醒间视线自动跟着Sam的背影跑出去，看到外面停了辆宾利SUV，车门打开，Sam扑到一个男人怀里被高举起来。  
隔着一间办公室和玻璃窗，Matt只看到男人异常高大的背影。他眨眨眼，以为自己看错了，转头去看Ben。  
Ben靠墙睡得正熟，年轻的侧脸陷进阴影里，骨感分明。  
外面的宾利关上车门，转眼从窗外消失，快得像Matt做了一个梦。他不知怎么忽然想到会不会有一天Ben和别人有了孩子。这个念头刚一成形，马上被他拍散。睡昏头了，胡思乱想。  
Ben还好好的在他身边。

“这次算你们走运。”  
Matt刚靠墙和Ben并排坐好，女警走过来向他们道喜。  
“对方家长大度地说不和你们计较，放你们一马。”  
“切，随便把孩子扔在路边的家长也好意思说计较。”Ben不屑地撇撇嘴，“而且好歹我们也算照顾他儿子一天，也不来说声谢谢。”  
“算了，误会解除就好，我们走吧。”Matt拉他一下。  
外面正是光照最强的时候，刚刚停过宾利的地方空空荡荡，Matt错觉自己心里的某个地方也听到了回音。  
“你发什么呆？”Ben打开车门，看了眼突然停下来的Matt。  
“没什么。”Matt摇摇头，穿过炽烈的阳光，跟上他。

 

Episode 8 Devil's Got A Gun  
难得找到一片阴凉，Matt掏出香烟靠着车门抽烟。  
他还没来过这边，不过中西部的景色总是大同小异，到处都是黄色的荒漠，人很少。Ben把车停在一片绿色的树荫下，他靠着红色车门抽烟。  
一个小时前，他们路过一个休息站加油，还没加满，Ben忽然发现带的钱不够了，开出几十里找到一个小镇银行，来确定他们现在的净资产。  
“全加起来省一省应该够我们剩下的油费和住宿费。”Ben走回来对Matt说，拿走他手里的烟吸了一口，“前提是省一省。”  
“我没问题。”Matt说，作为喜欢平衡的天秤座，他其实很节俭，反而是Ben这个花钱大手大脚的狮子座，需要好好约束自己。  
“或者，如果有合适的工作，我们可以打打工？”Ben提议。  
“还是谨慎点吧，你忘了被当成银行抢劫犯被抓走那次。”想起那次经历，Matt仍心有余悸。  
Ben听到别有意味笑笑，“怎么会忘，不过不也正是那次让我们前进了一大步么。”他狠狠吸进最后一口烟，搂住Matt的腰低头度给他。  
有烟雾从两人难分的唇舌间飘散。  
一个烟熏味道的湿漉热吻。  
Matt舔舔嘴唇，薄薄的白皙肌肤透出点粉红，“边走边看吧，实在不行中途就不停车直接开过去。但是赌金也是个问题。”  
两人说着打开车门，发动汽车回到路上。  
下午开到德州和俄克拉何马州交界的小镇，停在一间餐厅门口吃完饭。  
餐厅门口贴着一张宣传海报，Ben指给Matt看。  
“勇者的挑战，不仅可以免费过夜，挑战成功还有奖金可拿。”Matt小声念出上面的宣传语。  
海报上色调阴沉，看不出是黑夜还是阴天，一幢孤零零的小楼被枯树林包围，旁边还有几缕扭曲尖叫的游魂。  
看起来是个夜宿鬼宅的挑战游戏，地点就在这个小镇上，不过并未写明奖金数额。  
Matt犹豫了片刻，还是摇摇头，他们这一路太不太平，多一事不如少一事，免得再整出幺蛾子。  
“算了，晚上我们找个地方睡帐篷好了。”最后他说。  
Ben对此没有异议，磨练几次他的扎营手艺精进不少，晚上两人躺在充气床垫上，Matt倚着Ben的肩，Ben抵着Matt的头。不由想起最开始上路时两人在帐篷里暧昧不清又试图小心翼翼保持距离的时候。  
其实还不到一个月。  
Ben无声笑了下，低头亲亲正咬着笔杆第一千零一次修改剧本的Matt。  
笔和剧本都被他拿开。他的唇由上至下，吻过眉毛，眼窝，微翘的鼻尖，到红唇上。和明明互相吸引还要努力抗拒的一个月前比，现在已经可以想亲哪里就亲哪里，想做什么就做什么了。  
“你就不能忍一个晚上么？”亲着亲着，Ben的手越来越向下，从他的腿根移向胯间，Matt别开头，空出嘴来无奈地问。  
“我想起来前些日子在樱桃泉国家公园，”Ben贴着Matt的脸颊说，“明明醒了还要装睡，就为了多搂你一会儿。现在总算可以明目张胆了，你还要我忍？”  
Matt也笑了，他的半边身子都被Ben压住，戳戳眼前厚实的肩膀说：“那个时候你就不安好心了？”  
“何止不安好心，简直包藏祸心，煞费苦心，赤胆忠心⋯⋯”后面的声音和气息隐在唇舌间。Matt被他逗笑，唇角翘得很高，伸出舌尖让他吸舔，尖下巴都被舔得湿漉漉。  
不会儿就被Ben连吻带摸搞软了腰，环着他肩膀呼吸不稳地说：“那你要戴套。这里没有流动水源，清理起来很麻烦。”  
Ben也是吃过大餐的人了，不免有些挑嘴，和所有男人一样不爱戴套，觉得不够尽兴。不过Matt说的没错，荒郊野外虽然刺激，毕竟没有旅馆方便。  
他慢腾腾起来去包里摸安全套，想起什么，笑得痞痞，“不是说要节俭么，安全套也是笔不小的支出，以后能不用就不要用了。”  
说完却没得到Matt什么反应，正有点失望，Matt忽然指指外面问他：“你有没有听到什么声音？”  
“什么声音？”原来Matt没反应是因为在侧耳细听，Ben心下稍安，和他一起注意外面的动静。  
这次非常明显了，穿过树丛的跑步声和嘶喊的人声越来越近，那声“救命”他们听得清清楚楚。  
怎么回事？  
两人对视一眼，心里同时在想。  
呼救声持续不停，是个歇斯底里的女声，似乎喉咙都快叫破了，绝望害怕到了极点。  
两人停下手里的事，蹙眉提着电筒钻出帐篷。  
外面的小树林一片漆黑，不远处的公路上传来一点模糊的路灯光亮，声音也是那个方向。  
他们撩开树枝跑到公路上，光线依然很暗，两边稀疏的灌木丛夹杂中间的黑漆漆的公路，一个穿白色连衣裙的姑娘正朝他们跑过来，电筒照亮姑娘的脸。  
一片惨白。瞳孔受到光亮刺激蓦然放大，脸颊满是泪痕。  
“救救我们！”姑娘跑了不知多久终于看到救星，扑通一声，疲软的双腿跪到路上，长发散到眼前，张大嘴却是话也说不出了。  
“发生了什么事？”Ben和Matt跑过去把她扶起来，凝重地问。  
姑娘一边喘气一边忙说：“我们看到了鬼屋挑战的传单，去里面留宿⋯⋯”她急着调整呼吸赶紧说清楚，却越急越乱。  
“怎么样？难道真的有鬼？”两人见她一副见了鬼的模样，不禁问。  
“本来我们差点相信了，不过我男朋友，撞破机关，发现是个骗局，里面的人把我们抓了起来，我男朋友掩护我逃出来⋯⋯但是他⋯⋯求你们快救救他⋯⋯”  
姑娘说着开始痛哭。商量好远离麻烦的两人对视一眼，看出了彼此的沉重。

 

“谢谢你们。”  
坐在车上，姑娘的情绪略微平静了点，向Ben和Matt道谢。  
听她描述完他们在鬼屋的经历，两人都沉默下来，知道对方和自己在想同样的事。  
吃完晚饭到营地的路上，他们经过了那幢鬼宅，特意多看了两眼，当时还在庆幸自己的决定，没想到还是没绕过去。  
很多时候麻烦不会因为你想远离它，就不来找你。他们都预感这次会惹上大麻烦，然而人命关天，不能见死不救。

汽车在一幢和普通民居没什么区别的白屋前停下。  
“听好，”Matt对车里两外两人说，“我们不知道你男朋友是否还在里面，大家的安全重要，我们一会儿从后门进去，以搜查你男友为主，不要轻举妄动。我给警局的电话留言了，明天他们上班就能听到，我们要坚持过这一晚上。”  
Ben和姑娘点点头，三个人轻手轻脚下车，在安静漆黑的房屋外面转了半圈，见四下无人，悄悄打开后门，先后走了进去。  
姑娘给他们讲了和男友在里面的发现。屋内机关重重，可能还会撒下无色无味能让人产生幻觉的药粉，需要特别留意。  
Ben和Matt挨得很紧，Matt踮脚小声在Ben耳边说：“不管发生什么，我们都不能分开，统一行动知道么？”  
“知道，时刻让你在我的视线范围内。”Ben说。

他们打开屋里所有的灯，但似乎是有意为之，灯泡均亮度不足，全亮起来仍阴森昏暗。不知道机关在哪里，只能逐个房间查找，还要提防姑娘所说的藏在暗处伺机抢劫掳人的罪魁祸首。  
Ben和Matt像一个人似的，到哪里都是两个人一起。检查到一半，手里的电筒电量耗尽，闪烁两下熄灭了。  
眼前的景物立刻暗下来。隔壁隐约传来细微但是让人毛骨悚然的婴儿啼哭声。  
“八成是藏在墙壁里的录音机。”Ben说，“鬼屋里都这么玩。”  
Matt摇摇头，没放在心上。  
但是过了一会儿，他感觉到有些不对劲。  
“你看到那个姑娘去哪儿了吗？”他问Ben。  
勇敢回来救自己的男友，但是仍禁不住瑟瑟发抖，一直跟在他们后面的姑娘没和他们说一声忽然不见了。  
“也许去别的房间找了吧。”Ben说。  
话音未落，只听窗外一声凄厉的尖叫，一道白影划过两人面前的窗口，重重一声落地。  
他们忙跑下楼，顾不得被发现的风险，砰的推开有物体掉落的前门。  
漆黑的夜色蓦地涌到面前。  
然而外面一片静谧，没有尖叫落地的少女，甚至没有血迹。什么也没有。  
不仅如此，Matt发现，他们之前停在院子里的SUV，也一并消失了。

 

*  
“被装鬼的人，或者装被鬼吓到的人，再或者就是被鬼，偷了车？”  
Ben和Matt忘了数第几次坐在警局里，好在这次是他们主动来报案，不是被抓进来，但是想到他们的案件内容以及一大早被对面的老警察质疑的眼神，真是不能再糟了。  
“我们的猜测倾向于前两种。”Matt舔下嘴唇说，“那个鬼屋挑战的传单你应该知道吧？不管你信不信，都应该去调查下。”  
“我没有不信。”警察先生耸耸肩，“最近偷车案件确实多得不正常，好多人来报案，虽然案情过程和程度都不一样。不过你们刚刚说，这辆车不是你们的？那即使找到车也得还给原主人，不能给你们。”  
“先找到再说吧。”Ben有气无力说。  
这辆车是他同学家长的，他借来开着玩，不知道同学是否告诉家里人借给他的事。万一真丢了，他得赔个一模一样的给人家。考虑到他们目前的财务状况，后果真是不堪设想。  
“你刚说最近偷车案件高发，都是这个镇上的吗？”Matt问。  
“具体情况我不能透露太多，不过不全是，周边也有，看起来是有个作案团伙来集中作案了。”  
“那有没有什么线索？”  
“有是有。”老警察露出些犹豫的神色，思考要不要再说更多。他桌上的无线电对讲机忽然响了，他拿到耳边听了一阵，站起来面带喜色看着面前的两个年轻人，“小子们，今天是你们的幸运日。”

Ben和Matt听到眼睛亮了。但是警察不肯带他们一起去，要他们留下等消息。  
两人追着他到了警车前，和他一起搭档的小警察工伤请假。小镇警力不足，他看看眼前的两个年轻人，妥协道：“好吧，带你们也行，但是要听我指令，不能轻举妄动。”  
两人兴奋钻进车里，坐进驾驶位的警察跟他们说明情况：“巧得很，我在外面巡逻的同事正撞上他们的运脏车的运输车，你们坐稳了。”  
警车开上公路，疾驰一段时间，无线电里不断送来实时位置。几次超车后，先他们一步的两辆警车出现在视线里，更瞩目的是最前面那辆宽大的双层运输车。  
“在那里！”运输车双层双排，Ben一眼在上面的十几辆车里认出深红色的SUV，兴奋喊道。  
“太好了！”Matt也说，数了数加上他们，一共赶来三辆警车，打头的那辆已经离目标非常近了，车上的警员用扩音器让嫌犯停车，警笛声大作。  
然而出乎Ben和Matt的意料，他们听到了清晰的枪声。  
连续而激烈，打在后面的车上，地上，带起一串硝烟和尘土。  
运输车不但没停，副驾上的嫌犯探头一阵扫射后，从前面的车厢里爬出来，前后各背着一把冲锋枪，钻到运输的汽车间，光天化日和追击的警车展开枪战。  
“我们现在不是在片场吧？”Ben和Matt都看呆了，没想到自己会赶上现实版警匪追车戏码。  
枪声响起后，前排的老警察猛踩油门，加速驶向战场，听到两个年轻人的话朝他们挑眉笑道：“欢迎来到德州。”  
马上警察们开始还击，三辆车呈马蹄形包夹开火的移动停车场。  
亲眼目睹枪战让人热血沸腾，然而子弹无眼，四周的车都不同程度被扫射到，前面的嫌犯简直把运来的脏车当成掩体，他们借来的Land Rover大概也被波及到，不知道损失如何，Ben兴奋之余不禁感到心疼。  
维修要很多钱吧。  
旁边的Matt一把按下他的头，“趴下！”  
开火声，金属迸射声，玻璃碎裂声，还有警笛和轰鸣的引擎油门。  
Ben侧头听了一会儿，忍不住冒头继续围观。  
一粒子弹正穿过前面的挡风玻璃擦过他的眉边。  
他感到脸上一凉，在高速运行的汽车里，看到血珠在眼前飞散。  
此时才真实感受到这不是拍戏，他们正在死亡的阴影里，随时会受到威胁。  
更让他们震惊的还在后面。  
这条公路虽然不算繁忙，但也不时有车经过，一些车或者飞快开过去或者马上掉头，抓紧时间远离案发现场，但是也有些车跟在警车后面，里面的司机人人手里拿着把枪，一手开车一手伸向窗外，砰砰开枪像是警察们的后援。  
不多时，将近十辆不同型号的民用车汇集于路中间，前前后后包围了火力不歇的运输车。  
“真是不同凡响。”东部来的两个年轻人目瞪口呆。  
双方力量对比越来越悬殊，将嫌犯拿下只是早晚的事。  
然而无路可走的嫌犯们却还没放弃。  
“他们要干什么！他们要干什么！”  
Ben已经看到运输车放下车尾的护栏，轨道板降下一个坡度，接着解除了固定车辆闸锁。  
他们要干什么其实非常清楚。  
接连有车从上面滑落，冲到路上像撞进保龄球滑道里，围攻的车辆或被撞翻或急打方向盘躲避。一时尘土飞扬，巨大的撞击声传进西部荒凉的旷野里。  
Ben借来的SUV悬在出车口要落不落，他的心也跟着悬在那里。  
运输车太过庞大，车速有限，车上的嫌犯打开Land Rover的车门坐进驾驶位，车子倒滑上公路，后面的汽车见他们攻势稍停，纷纷加速开上来朝他们开枪。  
Land Rover结实的车尾撞上两辆车，子弹嵌进漂亮的车身里。前面的司机浑然不觉，猛打方向盘疾速前进。  
“保险公司应该能付掉这些。”Matt安慰Ben道。  
但愿吧。Ben心里回道，然而局势紧张，他没工夫说出来。  
追军马上分成两队，一队去追深红色的SUV，一队留下围攻少了一半车的停车场。  
负重减轻后，运输车也抓紧提速。两队人马你追我赶，继续上演让人胆战心惊的追车枪战。  
临时组成的剿匪车队互不相识，却十分默契，有人命中了运输车的左前轮，巨大的车身猛的趔趄，车上司机见状发狠，将车上的脏车倒垃圾似的全部倒向身后的车队。  
车辆洪水一样倾泻。最前面的几辆车像易拉罐被推倒掀翻。  
运输车开得更快，忽然甩开后面一截，甚至有余力帮助开SUV潜逃的同伙扫平后面的追兵。  
变故发生在瞬息间。  
运输车在借体型优势清扫前面的汽车时突然爆胎，车身狠狠向前滑去一段，司机下意往相反的方向打方向盘，庞大的车头急摆，撞到减速观望他的同伙。  
两辆车猛然相撞。深红色SUV被冲力掀翻，皮球似的滚出路面。  
烟尘滚滚，尘埃落定后，激战的公路终于陷入寂静。  
Ben从头看到尾，等所有的车都停下来，他们忙打开车门冲到路上。  
Matt呆呆问他，“这车真是你借的？”  
深红色的SUV此刻像只揉烂的可乐罐，不知哪里着火了，一缕缕黑烟从下面冒出来。  
“先生们请退后，这里是案发现场，你们不能靠近。”  
警察拦住他们，飞快拉起黄色的警戒带。

车里似乎触动了电台，一边燃烧一边有歌声传出。  
“Love and Peace，Beautiful world，Perfect age，Happy generation。”  
“The things we have lost along the way，Hold on Something is wrong，Just what are we forgetting?”  
“Where's⋯⋯”

最后一个词突然跳桢，Matt没听清是love，还是money。

 

Episode 9 孤独星球  
夕阳的红光全堆在远处的地平线上。  
Ben停下来脱掉身上的T恤，挤干里面的汗水。Matt便也跟着停步，熹微红光在他的蓝眼睛里折射，扩散，白皙汗湿的肌肤都被映成红色。他看着苍凉的西部旷野发愣，难以想象他们从清晨出发，靠步行这样走了一整天。  
“走了多少了？”因为用力，Ben身上的肌肉线条绷得异常鲜明，手臂漂亮地鼓胀起来，更显得肩膀宽阔，卷曲的毛发布满赤裸前胸，散发的原始雄性荷尔蒙倒是和眼前的景色非常相配。  
Matt把视线转到他身上小憩，根据他们目前的位置估算，“快五十公里吧。但是最近的市镇也还有二十多公里，天快黑了，今晚要露宿荒野了。”  
汽车被毁，是灰溜溜回波士顿还是将旅程继续下去，两人商量一分钟，一致选择后者。好在他们最后在汽车烧毁前拯救了一部分行李，虽然帐篷没有了，不过充气床垫，衣物，还有一些不值钱但是旅途必须的物品在，不用再多花钱购买了。  
公路两边的旷野一直延伸到天边，发红的土黄色，植被稀少，只有岩缝和土地里长出的低矮灌木，远看就像巨大的脸上长了很多绿色皮癣。  
两人走下公路，挑了一处避风的石块后当今晚的床。Ben将两人的背包靠岩石放好，那是他们的枕头，然后将充气床垫铺在身下。炎热的西部，夜里气温也有将近二十度，风都是暖热的，盖上两件衣物就能凑合过夜。  
预算愈发紧张，他们买了一纸袋汉堡作为一天口粮，晚上还剩两个，虽然冷掉了吃起来依然美味。路上荒凉，饮用水全靠自己背，西部光照猛烈，他们怕带少了不够喝，但是带多了负重又能累死人。虽然很希望赶紧把水喝光减轻负担，但他们喝得其实很省。  
所以当Ben从背包里掏出两罐啤酒时，Matt都惊呆了。  
“这么背了一天啊，真有你的。”  
在包里捂了一天，啤酒拿到手里好像人一样有了体温。虽然热啤酒口感和味道都差很多，两人还是高兴地碰了下杯。  
“好像回到了原始社会。”Matt顺着他们来时的轨迹，看向他们走下来的公路，远看就像一条灰色的细线，笔直平坦，横在空荡的旷野间。“没有供水供电系统，被暮色和微风填满视野。”  
“是啊，也没有什么娱乐方式，人都没一个。”Ben喝口啤酒接道，“还记不记得我们小时候怎么玩的？”  
Matt笑了下，显然知道他在想什么，扭脸笑着问他，“你想对哪部？”  
“既然我们现在有了现成的，当然是用我们自己的。”Ben说，一手无意识晃着手里的啤酒罐，安静的野外只听一声一声缩小的海浪一般，啤酒拍打罐壁的声响。“就最后那段吧，正好应景。”  
Matt知道他指的是他们合写的剧本里两人在建筑工地靠着汽车喝啤酒那场戏。于是就像小时候那样，两人分配好角色，你一句我一句开始对戏。剧本写完到现在修改了无数次，每一句台词甚至标点都烂熟于心，不用回想自然就能脱口而出。  
Matt起了头。天色全暗，星月渐升，野外纯正的黑暗俯身而过，只有公路上稀薄的路灯是视线里的唯一光源，传到他们这里已经可以忽略不计。两人完全隐进黑暗里，只有彼此的声音从黑暗中传出。  
偶尔有赶夜路的卡车驶过，开着车前灯像束手电筒，平直地自眼前移过去。  
走神的功夫，Matt没听到Ben说完了自己的部分，到他这里忽然断了。Ben见他在想别的，也不再玩了，一伸手臂把他捞进自己怀里，“敢不专心？嗯？”  
Matt不但没反抗，反而笑着向他靠得更近。两人走一整天出了一身汗，晚上澡也没洗，却没觉得对方身上有什么不好闻的味道，相反，那股互相吸引的荷尔蒙和体味更加浓郁。Ben抱着Matt，脸埋进他颈窝里，追着诱人的体香嗅舔到软嫩的脸颊。Matt扭头，迎上他的唇舌，濡湿纠缠。  
在避风的岩石后偷情似的热吻一阵，暧昧的吸吮和水声被黑夜裹挟，响亮得脸红心跳。两人气喘吁吁分开，又出了一点汗，仍不嫌热紧紧靠在一块儿。Matt倚着Ben的肩膀，低声问他：“如果剧本卖不出去你打算怎么办？”  
“那能怎么办？接着找人到卖出去为止。”Ben开玩笑似的说。“反正这是我们现在想做能做的事，写出来就算成功。就算没人投拍，以后找不到戏演，大不了就去球场卖热狗好了。”  
听到卖热狗，Matt笑了，没再多说什么而是环住Ben的腰。Ben说的对，剧本是他们唯一想做和能做的事，是他们目前除了彼此，唯一拥有的。就像路上卡车的那束光，是他此刻在黑暗里唯一能看到的方向。  
对于他的主动，Ben只是握住了他的手，难得没有动手动脚，乱亲乱摸，看来今天可以休息一晚，大概走了一天，Ben也累了。加上也实在没什么心情。  
Ben还没有告诉他的同学车子报废了。  
保险公司的人过来调查过了，正在进行评估流程，是否能得到赔偿，能得到什么程度还不得而知。同学把一辆完好的车给他，他现在却要告诉人家——“你家的车被偷走还遇到枪战，被撞得粉碎烧成灰，我暂时还不了你啦。”  
他决定下周再打这个电话。  
还好胸口倚靠他的重量让他安心不少。  
Ben的心脏在Matt的颈动脉下噗噗跳动，他靠着Ben的胸口，Ben靠着自己的背包，两人仰望着头顶共同的星空。安静一会儿，Matt听到Ben问他，“想不想放松一下？”说完抬手去包里翻什么东西。  
Matt以为他是去找安全套，以为自己刚刚意会错了。没想到Ben拿出一小包五颜六色软糖一样的东西，在包里被压到变形，一坨一坨粘到一起，他费了半天劲才分开。  
“这是什么？”Matt问。  
“大麻橡皮糖。”  
Matt好像在哪里听说过，猛然想起来这就是他们刚上路不久，他在旅馆泳池边蹭饭那次有人给Ben的。  
“都好久了，你还没扔呢？”  
“嗯，我想说不定哪天能用得上，没想到真猜中了。”Ben拣出一粒递到Matt嘴边，“不知道有没有效果。”  
Matt犹豫一秒，还是张口吃了进去。有些变硬了，就是普通橡皮糖的味道。  
“你被骗了吧，就是普通的软糖啊。”两人躺回去，一粒粒分吃，Matt戳戳Ben的心口说。  
“妈的，吃个糖还是假的，真够倒霉。”  
Matt又被他逗笑，手里的糖喂到他嘴里，当做安慰。  
Ben不客气含住他的手指，把糖粒从他指尖卷走，并且意犹未尽吸吮他不放。  
被湿润的口腔含住舔舐，一点暖热的触感猛然从手指传遍全身。Matt忽然觉得自己像被拉进一个蓄满热水的浴缸里，全身都被暖洋洋的湿润柔软的质感包围，仿佛回到温暖的子宫。  
什么都不用他想，在最纯真无忧的婴儿时代。  
“糖⋯⋯好像是真的。”  
Matt张张嘴，不知道自己有没有把这句话说出来，更不知道Ben有没有回应他。  
他越来越沉浸在这种熟悉让人打心底怀念的记忆里。  
不断下沉。再下沉。  
他以为自己沉得很深了，好像到了海底。不过这里的海底不是常识里的透不进光并且压力巨大，相反，是一片牛奶般的纯白，他可以顺利呼吸，呼吸间全是香甜暖热的味道。  
他沉在海底静止不动了。每一个毛孔都舒适的舒张开。他睁开眼打量这个纯白的海底世界，却发现这里不过是他家以前的浴缸。  
泡满牛奶和五颜六色的甜甜圈。  
Matt笑了。过了这么久，从小孩变成成人，他儿时的梦想终于实现了——在浴缸里泡满牛奶和甜甜圈。  
他幸福地坐起来，想叫Ben来看，从牛奶浴里探出头。然而他并不在他家的浴室。而是一个完全陌生，不认识的星球上。  
四周是惊人广袤的纯白色，但又不是雪地，而是像他泡过的牛奶浴，还散发着诱人柔软的香气。纯白的土地上植被稀疏，零散分布甜甜圈般多彩的石块。  
这个糖的效果还是很赞的，Matt想。因为看上去，感觉起来，一切都非常真实。味道，触觉，他几乎相信这就是他的真实世界了。只除了一件事。  
他没有看到Ben。  
一颗纯白的只有他自己的星球。  
Matt站起来走了一圈，星球不算太大，但是有很好的自转速度和天文宁静度，广阔静谧，隔着彩色星云能看到浩瀚的宇宙。有邻星从遥远的地方向他飘过来。有些也是有人居住的。两个人，三个人，或者五六成群。有时Matt和他们错身而过，互相挥手致意。  
Matt不知道为什么他的星球只有他自己。不过他谢绝了其他人的邀请，独自留了下来。  
他觉得自己在等什么人，虽然说不出对方具体是什么模样，但既然宇宙里不止他自己，那么早晚能遇到吧。  
他等待着与另一颗独自一人的星球相遇。满怀欣喜，茫然无知的飞向了星际深处。

 

Episode 10 降临  
“之后发生了什么？”Ben问。接过顾客的纸钞递给Matt，从保温箱里拿出只热狗。  
“跟你说过记不太清楚了，后面的记忆就是被路上的汽车吵醒了。”Matt数了数找零，零钱和热狗一起递过去。  
到了球赛中场休息时间，来买热狗和饮料的人络绎不绝。Ben不知想起什么，还能找出空当问他好几天以前说过的事。  
“虽然不记得具体内容了，”下半场开始，观众都回到座位观看比赛，两人的小摊前暂时空下来。Matt的视线飘向远处，“但是那种奇妙梦幻的感觉还能回想起来。”  
“的确奇妙梦幻。”Ben点头同意。  
“行了，你的裸体派对就不用拿出来说了。”  
“我又想起来一点，你不想听吗？”Ben凑到Matt耳边。  
“不想。”  
“我上次不是跟你讲到出现了穿迷彩的你，背带裤的你，还有小西装的你，”Ben自顾自说，眼睛放光，“后来还有穿风衣的，甚至还有光头的，穿宇航服的，当然最后都是什么都不穿了⋯⋯”  
“你那些下流的想法一定要光天化日说出来吗？”  
“这么说对我不公平，你也是当事人啊。”  
Matt懒得和他争“那是在你的脑子里”，他掀开塑料保温箱清点库存。今天他们多准备了二十只热狗，和昨天同时段相比多卖出十只，心情瞬时大好。  
照这个速度发展，再过一个星期不但能赚出路费，还能凑齐一小笔赌资。  
“你的‘人流购买比’理论实现了。”Ben看出他在想什么，笑着替他说出来。  
Matt笑得甜甜的，“这里的市场还没饱和，我们晚上去农贸市场时可以再多买一点。”  
露宿第一晚之后，两人边搭车边步行又过了两天，没找到什么合适的兼职，存款一天比一天少，眼见路费都快不够了，狠心把最后一点钱当本金，去农贸市场买来原料自制热狗带到球场卖。  
其实他们也不知道为什么不想就这么回去，大概就和对剧本的坚持是一样的吧。  
还好生意不错，那说不定剧本也能有个好结果呢。  
两人乐观地想。  
然而第二天忽然下雨，直到下午他们连一半也没能卖出去。  
“算了，当晚饭吧。”Ben看看剩下的半箱热狗说。  
“你要是能把这些都吃了⋯⋯”Matt说。  
“怎样？你就什么都听我的？”Ben不着痕迹戳戳他的腰侧。  
出来卖热狗这几天Ben别的没学会，怎样避人耳目暗搓搓调戏Matt的技艺倒是越来越炉火纯青。  
Matt知道如果现在他说，你能不能想点别的事。Ben肯定会回他，我可什么都没说。于是他反其道而行，点头道，“好，就都听你的。”  
“真的？”Ben果然惊讶，“那我现在就开始吃，到晚上总能吃完。”  
说着，Ben打开箱盖拿出一只还热腾腾的热狗。Matt看着他暗爽。  
他们经过散场通道走到后门，这时观众大都散了，后门没什么人，一个穿西装的男人从他们身边走过去，看到他们又倒回来，问，“这些热狗卖吗？”  
两人的眼睛都亮了。  
“当然卖，我们是这里的老字号，生意可好了。”  
Ben说完，Matt用手肘戳戳他，让他适可而止，不要过分虚假。  
西装男人笑笑显然没当真，对他们说，“真巧，今天给球员送餐的汽车出了事故，球员们比完赛没吃的就不像话了，不过他们刚坐车回旅馆了。你们有车吗？”  
两人摇摇头。  
对方看他们的眼神瞬间涌上一些友善的同情，大概在想这两个可怜的年轻人，穷成这样，车都没有就出来做生意，不过勇气可嘉，值得帮助。  
他对两人说：“我找辆车送你们和这箱热狗过去。”

Ben和Matt抱着箱子上了一辆白色面包车，外面街景从两侧窗口流过。这里比他们到过的很多小镇要大一些，球场很热闹，不过车子越开便越荒凉，路上行人也渐渐变少。  
不久，隐约能看见一幢漆成白色的砖楼被葱郁的绿树掩映着。黄昏时刻，下沉的日光被周围的树林挡在后面，视线里的砖楼就像暗下去一截，和四周像两个色调。  
司机朝白色小楼一指，跟他们说：“喏，那里就是了，一会儿送完你们还要搭车回去吗？”  
“方便的话还要再跟你一起回去了。”Matt说。  
“你们看那里是不是在冒烟？”Ben盯着外面看了半天，疑惑地问。  
车上的人听到他说，也凝神细看。开始还不明显，像在水里看倒影，微妙的摇晃扭曲着，渐渐能看得清楚了，真的有烟雾一缕缕从房顶飘出，接着连烧红的火光都一清二楚。  
“旅馆失火了！”Matt喊，“报警吧。”  
司机用车上的对讲机联系到球队的人报警，不过后来信号不太好了，他不知对方有没有听清，不过旅馆有电话，起火后那边应该已经报过了。他踩下油门提速，远处道路尽头有穿着队服的球员和旅馆员工跑过来。大家通知周围的住户，身强力壮的年轻人们开始组织自行救火，Ben和Matt也加入到他们中间。  
有人拿来灭火器，有人接上水管，有人疏散楼里的人逃生。然而火势蔓延迅速，Ben和Matt下车赶到时还只看到屋顶的浓烟和窗口里的火光，几分钟后，整个一楼都陷入火海里。他们看到还有人困在里面，但是火势太大，外面的人进不去里面的人出不来，两拨人隔着火海呼喊，却一点用也没有。  
消防车迟迟不来。  
组织灭火的居民没有专业服装和设备无法再贸然进入。  
两人站在人群里，被火光映亮脸，天空被烤得炽热，尽管天色已经全暗，小楼附近还像白天一样通明。  
两人悄悄握住彼此的手，确认对方就在自己身边。  
消防车一个小时后才来，救火工作进行到深夜。将近凌晨，大火终于被扑灭，小镇人力有限，除了几名消防员，留下来帮忙的居民也跟着进入到烧焦的楼里清理现场。  
不断有尸体被抬出来。  
Ben和Matt一前一后走进去帮忙。里面火虽然灭了，但是依然浓烟滚滚，温度很高。Matt被烟呛得咳嗽，眼睛流泪，没看到前面的Ben拐进侧面的房间，而他继续向前走。  
没想到旅馆里面这么深，在门口附近还有人从他身边进进出出，到里面仿佛就剩下他自己，看不到别人了。  
一楼的房间似乎都被清理过了，他沿着走廊尽头的楼梯上到二楼。一上去远远看到有人朝他走过来，他向对方询问两楼的情况，却没得到回答。  
Matt心中奇怪，转念想可能是目睹这么惨烈的火灾和丧生的人，心情低落不想说话吧。他自己此刻的心情也很沉重。  
于是他继续向前。也许是适应了里面的环境，烟雾渐渐消散，墙上的玫瑰花壁纸被烧到褪色，地板剥落，房梁摇摇欲坠，到处都是厚厚的烟尘和灰烬。他忽然觉得这里似曾相识，却想不起来在哪里见过。  
难道是在某个熟悉的电影里，七八十年代老旧的灾难惊悚片。  
Matt说不上来，只是感觉非常奇怪。  
又走了几步，他忽然明白询问的那个人为什么不理他了。  
原来对面的墙壁挂着一面镜子，他看到的是他自己的镜像。  
但似乎，也不完全是他自己了。

 

镜子里的人穿着完全不一样的衣服，并且每走一步，身上的光影，背后的景物都在变化。  
Matt想起了他和Ben尴尬的初夜后，迷路误入的那间旅馆。  
白色的旅馆，发生过大火，阴气重重。  
他猛然转身，挨个查看二楼的房间，结果真的让他找到了那晚他和Ben一起睡的套房。  
和记忆里一模一样的吊灯，落灰的大床。他不会记错。  
他和Ben算是在这里定情，两厢情愿和甜蜜的气氛取代了尴尬的第一次。  
Matt震惊极了，这间旅馆理应在千里之外，为什么他会突然穿越到这里。他瞪大了双眼环顾房中景物确认，脚下忽然踩到什么，他弯腰捡起来。  
是一个瓶盖。盖里黏着些乳白色的膏状物质。  
Matt想起什么，一错神，低头看到床下的阴影里还有一个。和他手里的别无二致。  
他猛的掀开床单，床底下密密麻麻铺了一层掉落的润滑剂瓶盖。  
他像烫到一样扔下手里站起来。蓝眼睛里满是不可置信。  
大概最近Ben总是跟他谈论那夜的幻觉，以至他现在还在幻觉里。想到Ben，他才发现不知什么时候两人走散了。  
这里只剩他一个人。  
Matt忙转身去找Ben，调过头却猝不及防撞见走廊里的那面落地镜，惊慌的自己清楚映在他的面前。  
这次镜中的背景是一片迷雾，他站在雾中，听到有声音自镜子深处传来。  
“想起来这是哪儿了？”一个听不出性别和年龄的低沉嗓音。  
Matt点点头，“肯定是在我的梦里，我们刚刚救火太累，我大概睡着了。”  
对面一阵毛骨悚然的笑声。  
“你这么想也不是不行。只不过这样的话，你这辈子都醒不过来了。”  
Matt抿唇不语，显然并不相信。  
“不信你看看床下的瓶盖，还有地板上床柱四脚的磨痕。”  
Matt将信将疑走过去看，大床的四脚果真把地板磨得乱七八糟。  
“因为你们每次都太用力，地板都要被磨穿了。”声音停顿一秒，“你是不是在想这种把戏很容易模仿出来？不管你信不信，你们已经来过这里无数次了，但是每一次你们都不记得，都以为是第一次。真是有趣。”  
Matt不想再理会这个声音，想绕过镜子走出房间，走出这幢诡异的旅馆去找Ben。然而他抬头却愣住了，被他绕过的镜子再次出现在他的面前，试了几次都没用，就像那晚他们在公路上怎么也避不开的那条岔路。  
最终终将走上的路。  
他停下来。  
“那是因为每次我都会抹掉你们的记忆，什么都不记得的你们一直在我画下的时空循环里往复，一次又一次，不知疲倦。觉得我很恶劣？其实我有给你们选择哦。是要记忆，还是要未来，自己选吧。”  
镜中的Matt渐渐被浓雾从头到脚包裹住。雾散后，出现的不再是他的影像，而是他此刻最想见到的人。  
他看到Ben。穿得很正式，走在一条红毯上，Matt一看就知道这是他们向往已久的盛大的颁奖典礼，然后，他看到了他自己。同样穿着笔挺的礼服，和Ben勾肩搭背，既兴奋又透出一点不安和茫然，像是难以置信自己会这个打扮出现在这里。然后，他们走上了领奖台。  
Matt以为自己眼花了，一眨眼便错过台上的那几秒，他们走下台。准确的说，是Ben走下台。  
向他走过来。  
Matt忘记了他们其实隔着一面镜子，想走过去迎向他。但是Ben被一个年轻漂亮的姑娘拦下来，两人亲热地走向另一个方向。Matt看得酸酸的，有点生气，但是马上被担心取代。  
他有种预感，直觉告诉他这是他们的未来写照。他忍不住畅想，同时又忍不住拒绝的未来。  
“你很聪明。”声音继续说，“所以，选择遗忘吧。忘记你们之间发生过的，忘记那些甜蜜的夜晚，忘记他看你的眼神和你看他的，忘记那些惹你讨厌的，让你脸红心跳的情话。遗忘，然后就能拥有未来。这对你们都好，如果你真的爱他，总该替他想想吧。这么才华横溢，高大英俊的人，天生适合这一行。他应该属于聚光灯，得到最高的片酬，泡最红的女星。而不是躲躲闪闪，被人挖出不被接受的过往。”  
“忘记，就不会有挣扎，不会有痛苦，不必再担心这一天会不会来，真的来了你又该怎么办了。”  
“当然，我不会剥夺你们之间全部的记忆，我只会要一部分，最甜美也是最危险的。你觉得怎么样？”  
声音越说越响，到后来像是两重奏，三重奏，在耳边重叠回荡。甚至眼前的镜像也越来越鲜明高大，大得差点吞没他。  
“你们的未来，他的未来就掌握在你的手里了。你必须做出选择，否则你们会永远困在这个循环里。你忍心这么对他吗？”  
Matt的眼前蒙太奇似的跳跃重复刚刚在镜中看到的画面。这面镜子让他看到了最美的未来，也看到了最深的恐惧。他早晚要面对的，无法逃避一辈子的选择。  
他感到脸上一片湿凉，水滴嘀嘀嗒嗒落到他的鞋面上，脚边的地板上。但是他的内心却非常平静。好像他很早以前就知道了结果。

Matt从旅馆走出去时天已经快亮了，天边泛出朦胧的鱼肚白。外面还是满目焦土，狼狈地冒着轻烟，救火的人群早就四散。他在树下看到了睡着的Ben。  
轮廓鲜明的脸上脏兮兮的，还有救火时蹭上的灰土和烟熏痕迹，团紧外套，睡梦里微微蹙着眉。  
Matt抹平脸上的表情，轻轻向他走过去，迟疑地，温柔地，叫醒了他。

 

Episode 11 赌场绿洲  
车上颠簸，Matt头倚车窗不觉做起了梦。  
梦里也是在车上，他和Ben坐校车去上学。小学，初中，高中。车厢像海里的漂流瓶，透风，轻晃。他们一起航行了很远，车里的其他乘客上上下下，他们两人却始终有固定座位。  
到了上大学，Ben送他去学校顺便和他一起玩，仍然坐他旁边。时间流逝，车上的人也越来越多，渐渐地人群把两人隔开。  
车在某一个站点停靠，Ben忽然回头看他，他想到，Ben大约是要下车了。

Matt睁开眼。人声嘈杂，不停有人上车下车，原来大巴真的在中途停靠，怪不得会有这样的梦。  
他眨眨眼，旁边的位置也真的是空的。心里忽然一紧，不过下一秒高大的男孩就一屁股坐下，塞了瓶可乐给他。  
“下去抽根烟，看你睡着就没叫醒你。”Ben笑得灿烂，看起来心情很好。  
可乐塞到Matt手中，两人手指不经意相碰，很快就分开。  
有几秒钟，Matt一动没动，直到车再开起来。  
一碰即分的触感像挂在他的指端，局部的微小撞击，又粗砺又温暖的另一个人的体温。这些也都是真的。  
如果是在那时，绝不会这样轻易分开，一定会再做点什么。比如他给主驾的人递水，被轻轻勾起手指，或者没来由地突然握住他。  
Ben是真的什么都不记得了。

卖汉堡的钱买完大巴车票剩余不算太多，还要支付在赌城的食宿开销，赌资不仅要赢出回波士顿的路费，买一辆新车还给Ben同学的希望也都寄托在它身上了。Ben见Matt醒了，开始给他讲自己在路上思考的如何合理分配这笔钱，每一注该下多少，赢多少时加注，什么时候翻倍，等等。  
“你怎么不说话？觉得怎么样？”Ben突然停下来问Matt。  
“在听你说，你继续。”Matt整个人贴在座椅上，头也枕向后面的靠枕。  
Ben说话时喜欢做手势，一讲兴奋肢体语言就很丰富，不知不觉向Matt越靠越近。视线落差的关系，微微仰头的Matt便错觉对方的视线落在他的嘴唇上，于是轻轻探出舌尖，舔了下上唇。  
Ben看着他，没有说话。  
轻微的停顿被不经意延长。  
Matt轻抿舔湿的嘴唇，歪头，加重眼神里的重量，催促他。  
如果是那时。  
然而，不是那时。  
Ben转身坐进自己的座位里，和Matt一样紧贴椅背。  
“我们出来很久了。”Ben说，“赢够钱就回去吧。”  
Matt松开攥紧的手指，“嗯。”

看久了窗外炽热的沙漠，眼底都变得暗哑干涩。  
Matt揉揉眼睛，估算到达的时间。  
轮到邻座的Ben陷入昏睡中。睡着了也那么好看，凌厉英俊的样貌依然很有侵略性。Matt不受控制向他靠过去。其实Matt不喜欢在公共场合亲热，不过路途遥远，车上的乘客大部分都在昏昏欲睡，又有座椅的遮挡，如果刚刚Ben亲过来的话，他也不介意偷偷甜蜜一下。  
他越靠越近，近到眼底只有Ben的影子。  
两个人的呼吸几乎交叠上。Matt停下来感受了一会儿从此以后两人最近的距离，慢慢低下头，把脸埋进Ben的肩膀里。

 

窗外的风景一成不变，然而在一次转弯后，偌大的赌城豁然出现在Matt眼前。  
这不是他们第一次来，不过再次看到建在沙漠里纸醉金迷的人工奇迹，依然极有冲击力。  
街上袒露酥胸等待贩卖合照的裸女，赌场里深V低领加超短裤的美女荷官，一座座集赌场、剧院、购物中心于一体的酒店，夜晚比白天更耀眼，在这里的确很容易迷失自己。  
赌桌上常有向Ben和Matt搭讪，荷官，供应酒水的服务员，或者其他赌客，不过两人都没有丝毫兴趣，所有注意力都集中在眼前不断增加的筹码上。  
有时他们会轮流休息，一人坐在赌桌前，另一人拿饮料回来在后面看着。  
一路上莫名的坏运气似乎都是在为这里积攒人品。两人都很聪明，牌技高超没错，但运气有时也会起到至关重要的作用。  
Matt从来没有赌得这么爽，如果不是心里有事放不下，他一定会高兴得喝上三天三夜。  
赢到的数额已经可以让他们放下心来拿出一部分钱随便玩了。两人聚精会神打仗似的豪赌几天，蓦地放松后都有些疲惫，随意玩些纯靠运气不用脑子的项目休息。  
Matt找台角子机塞进一张大面额纸钞，机械地拉了一下，又一下，心思却完全不在这上面。  
Ben的心情一定和他一样好，这是毋庸置疑的，所以不如趁这个机会试探下？就算他真的都忘了，那么他们爱过一次，就可以再爱很多次。  
再拉一下，如果这把赢了，他就去对Ben说。  
带着这样的决心，Matt开始了新一轮。

“Matt，战绩怎么样？”Ben不知道刚玩完什么，脸上一副要笑不笑的表情过来找Matt。  
“还行，随便输了一点。”Matt回道。  
“不错，出去吃点东西吧。”Ben把他拉起来。  
隔着衣物，指尖挨到肩膀，随即消失。  
Matt摸摸挺翘的鼻尖，心里破灭的想法蠢蠢欲动。

两人坐在Popeyes里吃炸鸡。  
面前只剩一堆鸡骨头时，Ben忽然清清嗓子。  
“有件事情说出来你可能不信。”Ben微微蹙眉，一脸为难的样子。  
“什么事。”Matt舔舔手指，吮掉上面的炸鸡味道，心想我有件事说出来你一定不信。  
“我们相爱过。就是字面意义上的理解，非常深，如果不是因为那次意外，我们可能会在这里结婚。”Ben说，脸上的表情越来越认真，“你不记得了，我不怪你，因为这是我选择的结果。不过我还是想让你知道。”  
Matt手里的鸡骨头掉到地上。  
Ben看到他的反应不由补充一句，“我没在开玩笑，真的！”  
“这还不是玩笑？”Matt眨眨眼，“相爱过？你和我？是小时候你抢我玩具的爱，还是长大后我们进同一个卫生间的爱？”  
Ben厚重的下颌紧绷了下，眼神移开又回来。“我不知道这是什么时候发生的，我指我爱你这件事，不过的确发生了，并且还在持续。你也爱我，只是你不记得了，但是我想那种感觉是不会和记忆一起消失的⋯⋯”  
说到这里，Ben不得不停下来。  
Matt忽然凑过来搂住他，手指上的油腻都抹在他衣服上，还沾着脆皮屑的嘴唇贴上了他的。  
连停顿都没有，Ben熟练地把他环进怀里，加深了这个吻。  
“傻瓜，我和你一样，全都记得。”  
Matt眨眨蓝眼睛，调皮地笑了。

 

Episode 12 尾声  
“这么说，着火那晚你也被困在里面被迫做个选择了？”Ben抓住Matt的手问。  
快到打烊时间，店里生意清淡，两人坐在角落里不着痕迹紧紧挨着，眼神肆无忌惮交缠到一起。  
Matt点点头，“看来你也是咯。装得这么好。”  
“当然，好歹我也是个演员。”Ben傻笑，“你不也是。”  
“我是比你还优秀的演员！”Matt扬扬尖下巴，“但是这样来说，我们两个都应该不记得才对，怎么会相反？”  
“都记得还不好？八成那个地方是骗人的，可能哪个房客带了致幻药物，失火后高温让药效挥发，偏偏我们两个倒霉赶上了。”Ben向Matt靠近，伸手搭上他身后的椅背，压低音量，颇有蛊惑意味继续道，“还有种可能是，没什么能阻挡爱情的发生。你看电影里不都这么演的，如果是真爱，再多艰难险阻，施再多魔法也无济于事。”  
Matt被他肉麻的话和眼神搞得面红耳赤，笑得不可抑制，不知道是因为太荒谬还是太甜蜜。  
酒店的大床终于派上用场。  
到达赌城后，他们基本没怎么在房间里，24小时在楼下的赌场值班，困得不行才上来睡一会儿。  
两人倒在大床上，正互相扒衣服，扒到一半，手还在对方的胸口或者腰上，忽然一闭眼，齐齐睡着了。  
睡够一天一夜，醒过来不知几号几点，像什么都没发生过似的继续睡着前做到一半的事。  
仿佛要把错过的酒店时间都追回来，两人一直做到没力气再动了才停下，叫了客房服务，一边吃披萨一边胡乱选个电视频道，不穿衣服在房间里走来走去。到处都是酒瓶。  
年轻人的狂欢一连持续多日，直到有天在餐馆吃饭意外中奖，被送去国外玩。

回国第二天Ben接到保险公司的电话，告诉他评估结果出来了，会全额赔偿。他们赢来的车钱可以自己留下了。  
两人用这笔钱买了一辆大众面包车，非常复古的款式，天蓝色，车前有对漂亮的鱼眼灯。  
出发前他们对车厢内部进行了改造，拆除了后面的两排座位，对着工具书自学几天，重做了自来水和电力系统。空出的地方铺设了地毯，用回收的旧衣橱做了一个小型吧台。四个车窗和上面的两个侧天窗也装上了遮光窗帘，Ben把一直对他们不离不弃的充气床垫放在最大的空地上，最后在车顶的通风口上加装一个太阳能电池板和行李架。  
Matt还想给吧台加个小立架，可以挂些酒杯零食什么的。Ben想想，摇摇头。  
“为什么？”Matt不解。  
“因为一晃会掉下来。”  
“没事吧，就算路上颠簸，晃一下也不要紧的。”  
Ben看着他但笑不语。  
几分钟后Matt明白了他的意思，红着脸当自己什么也没说过。

半个月后两人重新自己开车上路。这次完全住在路上，黄昏时车子停在旷野里，吃沿途买来的快餐，或者自己用燃气炉煮饭烧烤，夜里有时睡车里，有时在外面搭帐篷。洗浴就在路过的露营点提供的户外浴室。  
Matt是不会做饭的，所以一路上Ben的厨艺突飞猛进。他在外面煮饭时Matt就在一旁喝啤酒，看书或者看夕阳。下午Matt被喂得很饱，于是晚上Ben也吃得很满足。  
车体很结实，晃动没有想象中严重，也许也有Ben比较克制的关系。总之，吃住都在车上是一次完全不同体验的公路旅行，每天都在不同的地方醒来，Matt想起那次吃橡皮糖后做的梦。  
在另一个星球上，两个人。

从加州一直开到北卡罗莱纳，最后一个停留比较久的地方是在北卡西部森林一处隐秘的度假区。  
他们是误打误撞进入这个世外桃源般的地方。以为自己迷路时，看到了头顶精致的树屋。隔了一段距离后是另一座。在茂密参天的森林里，远远的比邻而居。  
两人马上去打听对不对外营业，还有没有空屋，幸运地得到最后一间。  
树屋根据树的长势结构建造，分为一层到三层不等。他们的那间虽然小，但是一共上下三层，最下面一层像个小玄关，刚够两人转身，中间层是浴室，最上面卧室兼起居室。这是三层中最宽敞的一层了，依然很小，放下一件衣柜，一个矮桌，一面窗下放了张床垫，就没有多余的地方了。  
三层全是三百六十度视野，全木制，全敞开式，没有封窗。早上被鸟鸣声和阳光叫醒，完全贴近自然。  
树屋度假村里有很多独特的配套设施，比如不能住人，只能看书的书房，或者供住客办公用的工作室，还有地面上草棚一样的食堂，健身重心，儿童游乐场等等。大部分时间十分安静，不过Ben和Matt的房间离最大的儿童中心很近，有时下午两人在床垫上做爱，能听到不远的地方小孩子们上上下下玩树内滑梯的笑闹声。  
屋内没有空调，不过四面敞开通风，空气形成的对流十分凉爽。  
Matt咬紧下唇，粉白的脸上满是细汗。赤裸的胸前，腿间也是。树屋的隔挡很底，能看到外面葱郁的树冠和割裂的天空在眼前一晃一晃。  
说不出话，Matt推了下Ben，让他轻一点，外面还有小孩子在玩。  
Ben搂紧他薄薄的腰，狠狠挺动几下，没再玩换体位的把戏，痛快释放在里面，趴在Matt身上低喘。  
被自然激发的兽性慢慢和高潮余韵一同走远，人性善感理智的一面回到体内。  
两人躺在床垫上一边抽烟一边看向外面，光线被层层枝叶剪得很碎，风一吹细碎的树影便在两人身上变幻不同形状。  
“你有没有想过，在镜子里看到的事可能会成真。”Matt背对着Ben侧躺，面前一捧烟雾，声音也朦胧了。  
“也许吧。”Ben按熄指间的烟，伸手环上他汗湿的腰，“但只要还没发生，就不能算数。”手上用力，Matt被拖进他怀里，“没有什么比现在更重要了。”  
Matt指端的烟抖落一截烟灰，他蜷起来笑着喊：“等下，小心把屋子烧着了！”  
“哦，那你可要当心再看到那面镜子了。”两人全身赤条，Ben很容易摸进他深邃的臀缝里。  
Matt的声音有点变调，立刻低软一截。抬手小心翼翼叠着Ben刚扔进去的烟头把烟按灭。  
Ben狡猾的趁机抓住他的手腕绕到自己肩头，低头吸吮送到眼前的乳粒。  
Matt陷进床垫里，再下面是十几米高空。  
奇异地陷入，然后飘浮。  
两个人的星球。  
Ben说得对，未来是虚幻的，当下最真实。  
眼前的人最真实。  
四十岁五十岁是什么样，完全不重要了。

 

FIN


	2. 「本马达」致幻旅行   番外  夏祭特辑（全）

好运气来了挡都挡不住。  
经历重重磨难终于抵达拉斯维加斯，Ben和Matt不仅在赌场大赚一笔，随便在餐厅吃个饭都能中头奖。  
“恭喜您成为第一万桌在本餐厅用餐的人，答谢您的厚爱，我们将免费为您订制箱根夏季大会之旅⋯⋯”  
Ben照着经理递给他们的中奖通知念道。听到某个字眼，Matt眼前一亮，“免费的？”  
“⋯⋯我们将支付您本次旅行的全部费用，祝您用餐愉快，旅途愉快。”Ben继续念完。  
“竟然有这种好事？”

的确有。  
从飞机上下来，转过电车，转过新干线，终于抵达箱根，两人总算有了中奖出游的真实感。  
预订的民宿靠近宫城野早川堤的半山上，需要乘坐一段登山铁道。载游客上山的电车很小，而且古旧，只有两节车厢。乘客大多为东方面孔，车厢的天花板很低，高大的Ben不得不低下头。他们的位置很靠前，因此视野极佳，进山后气温马上下降几度，电车穿梭在茂盛的树林里，满目绿色，风从敞开的窗口吹进来，说不出的凉爽舒适。  
两人在宫城野站下车。车站里有家冰淇淋店，虽然春季限定的樱花口味已经停止供应，不过抹茶和牛奶味看起来也十分诱人。两人背着登山包一人手里举着一只冰淇淋走出来，不住点头称赞好吃。  
“让我尝尝你的。”Ben凑过来，舔了一口Matt手里的牛奶原味。“浓而不腻，真的好好吃。给你尝尝我的。”  
“你能不能注意一点，这是在外面。”虽然这么说，Matt犹豫一秒，还是张口在被Ben舔出一个圆润弧度的冰峰上卷走一口。“亚洲人不是很保守的么，你能不能入乡随俗？”  
“你被骗了。”Ben遗憾地摇摇头，“他们一点都不保守，你知不知道，他们穿那种传统服装时，里面是不穿内裤的。”  
“真的？为什么？”  
“为了方便吧。”  
两人边说边按照旅馆发来的地图寻找路线。爬上两个和缓的山坡，拐进一条狭窄幽静的小路里，没过多久，古旧的全木制房屋就近在眼前了。  
旅馆主人和仆从正盛装在门口等着他们，虽然不知道他们在说什么，但是热情的态度让两人跟着点头，用新学的日语道谢。  
在门口脱下鞋，被引领着穿过木制回廊走到他们单独居住的一幢小楼里。整栋房产都是木质结构，已经有几百年历史，据说过去是一个将军的府邸，现在改建成民宿。作为著名温泉胜地，两人的小楼自带一个露天汤池。  
Matt推开面朝山景那侧的和式推门，外面是乘凉的檐廊，一端连着一道窄仄石阶，走下去就是他们的私人汤池了，正袅袅冒着白气。  
旅馆每日赠送一份软糯清爽的和果子，两人把古朴的浅盘放到檐廊地板上，舒服躺下来，吹着山林里吹来的凉爽微风吃糕点。  
第一次到遥远的东方岛国，两人对和自己国家完全不同的风情十分好奇，不过刚坐了十几小时飞机，舟车劳顿以及时差关系，两人躺下来就不想动，把外出的行程推到晚上。根据旅行日程上的安排，今天晚上河边有盛大的烟火大会，建议他们一定要穿上当地特色服装去看一看。  
“恋人们都一定会去的哦。”旅行社经理特别对他们说。  
两人尴尬地对视一眼，不明白为什么在哪里他们都能被认出来是一对。  
想到这里，Ben无奈又得意地笑了笑，看来他们真的很般配。  
“去泡个温泉吧。”他拍拍躺在旁边懒洋洋的Matt，“帮助解除疲劳。”  
“懒得动。”Matt闭着眼哼哼。  
木地板经过长时间自然打磨，泛着圆润的光泽，躺起来非常舒适。Matt美美地翻个身，没有起来的意思。  
“你不动那我就不客气了。”Ben低笑，一腿跪在Matt腿间，俯身双手环住他的腰，额头贴上他的额头，威胁道。  
Matt还是没睁眼，不过唇角漫过些笑意，私下的场合他算得上纵容Ben的胡闹，和他浅吻几下，慵懒地说：“那最好了。”  
Ben的笑容扩大，得逞地拉住Matt手环到他肩上，像抱小孩似的把Matt从地上抱起来，赤脚走下石阶，推开玻璃门先去浴室冲澡。  
“行了，放我下来吧。”被抵到浴室墙砖上解衣服，Matt终于睁开眼说。  
夏天宽松的T恤仔裤几下就被剥下来扔到一边。Ben像不认识他似的，盯着他的裸体看。脱下衣物，仿佛一直勉强阻挡两人间吸引力的障碍终于消失，Matt保持着双腿缠在Ben腰上的姿势被对方按住吮吻。赤裸的肌肤大面积摩擦和拥抱对方。激烈的肢体交缠间不知碰了哪里，头上的花洒忽然打开，一蓬温水迎头落在两人身上。  
细密的水珠溅起，飞落。  
“等一下⋯⋯冲完澡去外面，比这里舒服多了。”Matt推拒着Ben再次压上来的宽厚肩膀，喘息着说。  
两人的下身互相摩擦半天，都半硬起来。  
Ben看了眼外面暗下来的天色和枝叶掩映的露天温泉，半笑半不笑说：“好，就听你的。”  
因为长相硬挺，身材高大，他看人时难免要低点头，压下来的眼神格外邪气有压迫感，加上总是只笑半边脸，便像藏着些狎昵和不怀好意的心思，看得人脸红心跳。  
Matt天天对着他，已经锻炼得很有免疫力了，但是在此刻暧昧氤氲的气氛里，依然被熏红了脸，薄粉色一直蔓延到胸前，两粒肉点被衬托得挺立欲滴，Ben忍不住捏了两下，匆匆冲干净就推着他往汤池边走。  
“你带润滑了吗？”温暖的池水在腰边晃荡，Ben强壮的腰胯分开Matt的双腿，Matt仰头迎接他压下来的拥吻，换息间低声问他。  
“没有。”Ben理所当然地说，默契地知道Matt接下来要说什么，打断他道，“不想去拿。”下面完全硬起来的粗大性器顶顶Matt的会阴，人墙一样壮硕的上身把Matt压在池边的岩石上，像块牛皮糖粘在Matt身上剥不下来。“温泉水有软化作用，多泡泡，我不急。”  
你下面可不是这么说的。Matt想。但是嘴又被堵住没法说出来了。  
结果Ben真的像他说的那样耐下心来做足前戏。加上池水的作用，Matt觉得自己的确一点点软下来，双腿因为浮力飘起来，向两边分得更开。Ben在耐心拥吻他的同时不断用双手揉捏他的臀部，饱满的臀肉溢出他的指间，中间的小穴跟着开开合合，熏热的温泉水便趁机而入，在肛口附近来回打转。  
Matt溢出难耐的低喘，逐渐习惯两人间的性爱，不会再因为被玩弄屁股或者后穴勃起而不自在，前面挺立起来的粉嫩器官可爱地顶着Ben的下腹，被Ben用眼神示意，让Matt好好抚摸下自己。  
“被我看着自慰难道不会让你更有感觉吗？”见Matt撅嘴犹疑，Ben明知故问。  
当然就是因为被你看着更有感觉才不好意思这么做。Matt心里喊。不想承认只是在脑中想象了下这个画面，后穴就忍不住收缩开合。Ben一定发现了。  
Ben在他体内的两指果然往绞紧的肠道戳入更深，却绷紧脸没再取笑他。  
大概快忍到了极限。  
好吧。Matt叹声气，妥协。伸手握住自己的东西，闭上眼当着Ben的面开始套弄。  
年轻欲望旺盛的身体马上因为快感变得激动，前后都收缩得厉害。Ben就喜欢在这个时候打开他，食指和中指撑开羞涩的肛口，换上自己张扬的阴茎顶了进去。  
濒临高潮边缘的Matt马上抬手攀住他的肩膀稳住自己，呼吸像水面上的蒸汽潮湿迷离。  
因为是在露天汤池，谨慎考虑两个侧面都被竹席挡起来，直对着清幽无人的山林，但是天还没黑，容易害羞的Matt咬住下唇不敢泄出太多声音，却没发现两人在水里搞出的动静比呻吟声大得多，真是有人经过还是马上就能猜出他们在干什么。  
Ben酣畅淋漓在温泉池中做了一次，如果不是到了晚餐时间，他肯定还要抱着Matt回到室内再来一次。

Matt的金色短发干得很快，看起来蓬松柔软，在水里泡得有点久了，坐在饭桌前白皙的肌肤还是可口的淡粉，身上的浴衣穿得不太熟练，领口有些松散，露出同样淡粉的脖颈和光滑的胸口。他大概很饿了，对着满桌精致的小菜不觉微笑，浑身散发着慵懒的愉悦感，看得Ben不禁干咽一口。  
菜单很长，上菜时有逐道介绍，不过他们一句也没听懂，但是不妨碍欣赏精雕细琢的好味道。  
Matt不紧不慢吃下瓷碟里的蒸物，煮物，刺身和小菜，Ben想起他们有一次领到片酬在纽约的日料店里庆祝，当时应季的淡粉樱鲷在他的口中被卷起隐于红嫩舌尖上，唇红齿白极为动人。他指指碟里的蟹脚刺身对Matt说：“你尝尝这个。”  
Matt点点头，表示正想吃，将淡红粉白的蟹腿肉夹到口中，不住点头，“很新鲜很好吃，你也尝尝。”  
Ben却指了指另一样，继续让Matt尝。三番两次后Matt渐渐明白他在想什么，一手撑住吃得满满的脸颊，开玩笑似的说：“天可黑了，烟火祭马上就开始了，你还要不要看了？”  
当然要。所以Ben只是过过眼瘾，可怜兮兮的什么也没做。

 

烟火祭的地点就在旅馆步行可达的河川边上。  
两人吃完晚餐出门时天已经全暗下来。配合祭典的气氛，山间小道两侧挂着光亮淡薄的红色纸灯笼，暗绿色的树影映着熹微红光，在寂静的夜里辟出一条阡陌小路。  
Ben和Matt穿着旅馆提供的浴衣和木屐，吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声代替了谈话，像是怕破坏这么和美安详的氛围，两人一路无话，在最漆黑的一段路上牵起手，走下山后，在豁然开朗的出口悄悄放开。  
渐渐能听到河两岸集会上喧闹的人声，从出口拐出来后忽然近在眼前了。旅游手册上介绍，河川沿岸种了上千株染井吉野樱，此刻过了花期，葱郁的枝头下摆满钓水球捞金鱼还有售卖糯米团子等小食的摊贩，各个摊位上的串灯连成一片，极为热闹充满烟火气息。  
两人走进喧哗的人群里，果真像旅行社经理说的，大都是一对一对的年轻恋人，甚至还有人刚刚在树下的草地上完成表白。他们两个西方人算是相当惹眼了，尤其Ben这么高大，在一群亚洲人里明显比别人高出一头，穿着轮廓不鲜明的和式服装，更显得魁梧壮硕，长相又英俊，周围人都从他身上溜一眼，再溜一眼。  
Matt的浴衣颜色比他浅一些，白天看是优雅的鸢尾色，肩袖衣摆有繁茂的蝴蝶和花纹，夜里被月光和灯光映照，像河里不真实的虚影。Ben问他要不要尝尝很多人排队的小吃，Matt摸了摸刚吃饱的肚子犹豫几秒还是摇摇头。  
“先走一会儿吧。”他说，看到附近的摊位正好空出位置，眼睛一亮，“去玩那个。”  
那边是捞金鱼的小摊，两个少女什么也没捞到，说笑着离开，他们过去补上位置。Ben试了几次，渔网都破了。“果然不能指望你这个手脚不协调的家伙。”Matt笑着说。  
“没办法，我力气太大了。”Ben给自己找场子。  
Matt看他一眼，眼神写满嘲弄。  
“不服么？”Ben低头附到他耳边说了句什么。  
Matt没再理他，专注在手里的渔网上，只是露在外面的耳尖越来越红。  
第一次试水Matt就差点成功了，可惜都快捞出来了，金鱼忽然漏了下去。Ben吹了声口哨，似乎不甘心似的，故意在Matt耳边说话捣乱，即使如此，Matt还是成功捞上来两只，提着塑料袋在他眼前炫耀。  
晚上月亮特别圆，没有樱花却也能闻到特殊的草木香气。两人在河边散步，不时看到举着鲤鱼旗的小孩子在脚边跑来跑去，总朝两人张望，Matt便把手里装金鱼的袋子送了出去。  
两人站在树后乘凉，等待放烟火，已经有女孩子们拿着点燃的烟花棒开始小规模狂欢。两岸会场上的人越聚越多，他们周围人尚不算多，因此总有年轻男孩带着心意的姑娘来这里示爱。  
“我喜欢你。喜欢很久了，第一次见到你就⋯⋯”  
樱花树后的另一侧，少年青涩的表白话语轻轻传到他们这里。他们只能听懂一些非常浅显的字句，Ben边听边猜，后面说一句，他就凑到Matt面前编一句，笑得痞坏痞坏重复给他听。  
Matt觉得他很有可能猜得八九不离十，加上Ben故意逗弄他，他不想笑，却不怎么能控制得住。忍得很努力才没笑出声破坏了后面的好事。  
他低头捂嘴克制半天，忽然听到烟花齐齐升空绽开的噼里啪啦声，抬头往上看，却只看到Ben低下来的脸，捉住他的下巴密不透风印上一吻。

数千发燃烧的烟火映亮了天空，两人没等燃放结束就匆匆离开祭典会场。  
旅馆房间里没有开灯，工作人员帮他们拉上纱窗，在窗下点上驱赶蚊虫的线香。混合了药草和香料的淡香盈满室内，Matt只来得及推上拉门接着就被Ben按到榻榻米上。  
“刚刚⋯⋯你疯了么？”没有阻止Ben扯松他的腰带，撩开下摆把手伸进来，不过Matt还是不禁低声教训他在树下的偷袭。  
“有什么关系？人人都忙着抬头看烟花，谁会注意树下的暗角里？”Ben分开Matt的双腿摆成M字，看到浴衣下一丝不挂的身体，满意又不怀好意地笑了。  
Matt果然听他的里面没穿内衣呢。这样只罩一件宽袍和他走了一路。  
“这衣服可真方便，跟裙子似的。”Ben捏了把Matt的大腿，笑着说。  
知道他在笑什么，被摆成一个羞耻姿势大敞开的人偷偷红了脸，但又觉得自己的羞耻其实多余，于是气汹汹去扯Ben身上的衣服。  
Ben除了浴衣也什么都没穿，路上就大大咧咧地扯松了前襟，露出半个强健的胸肌。他抬手，很配合地脱下自己的衣物，赤条条裸着雄壮的男性身躯覆在Matt身上，只撩开Matt的下摆就匆忙润滑进入，好像忍了很久已经等不及似的。  
但明明下午才做过，在汤池里。  
泡过温泉水，Matt的皮肤不可思议的光滑，Ben的手放在他身上自动顺着肌肤脉络向下抚摸。  
像摸在丝绸上。柔软，滑腻。  
他低头把脸埋进扯松的衣领里，狠狠嗅了口上面属于Matt的体香，下身迫不及待挺动抽插起来，一边慢慢把Matt操开，唇舌和高挺的鼻梁一边在粉白的肌肤上游走。  
鸢尾色的丝袍被他越剥越开，从肩头滑到手肘上。  
粗暴的进入和结合让Matt忍不住闷哼，皱着眉小声呻吟。刚想说点什么，胸口两侧的乳粒同时被Ben捉住，手口并用捏到充血硬挺。藏在里面的柔嫩乳孔羞涩地顶上Ben的舌尖，被唾液弄得湿滑不堪，颤巍巍立在白皙的前胸上。  
“宝贝，你真光滑，胸前一点毛发也没有。”Ben吐出被玩弄得肿起来的小东西，像印证他的话，嘴唇贴住Matt的胸口来回磨蹭，舍不得离开。  
“嗯⋯⋯我进化的比较好，不像你，还跟猩猩似的。”Matt气息不稳地说，搂着Ben的肩头，从下看着他。  
月光透过薄薄的窗纸照进屋里，看什么都像隔了层毛玻璃，里面的家具摆设，交叠的人影，潮湿的蠕动和喘息，模糊不清，又暧昧分明。  
Ben从Matt的胸口抬起头。身下的人微微嘟嘴看着他，金发碧眼，尖俏下颌，还有纤细的刚从蛋壳里剥开的少年质感，身上裙装般的浴衣都堆在手臂上，腰上，张开腿，被他顶撞得上下摇晃。  
Ben的胯间瞬间更硬了。他有些不太习惯完全睡在地上的榻榻米，感觉使不上劲。于是他翻个身，让夹着他的Matt坐在他身上。体位的变化，Matt不自觉收紧后穴，Ben顺利进入到更深的地方，双手圈住Matt的腰，一边挺胯一边将Matt按向自己。  
Matt被彻底操开，肠道里的每一寸敏感点忽然被反复碾过，骤然而至的快感汹涌得让他全身一软，他差点射出来，扶住Ben坚实的腹肌才稳住自己。  
“怎么不动了？你不是最喜欢这个姿势？”Ben的手拨开轻薄的衣料，从腰间滑到肉感的臀瓣上，大力捏住臀肉向两边掰开。被操到外翻的肛口禁不住他野蛮的动作反射性收紧，Ben舒爽地低喘一声，刀锋般锐利英俊的脸庞上扬，邪佞色情地盯着快趴到他身上的人。  
“我⋯⋯没有⋯⋯”Matt挣扎着说，猛然想起可能某次被做狠了他好像是这么说过。因为这个体位是受方掌握主动，可以根据自己的需要调整节奏和进入的深度，他有时被没完没了的Ben搞得不耐烦了就觉得这个体位大概更好。  
然而他动了几下就懒得再动了，还是靠Ben出力。  
随着持续的颠簸，Matt身上凌乱的浴衣全滑到腰上，白皙泛红的上半身和两条长腿暴露在空气里，光滑濡湿，且脆弱易折。  
“不行了⋯⋯”他不知什么时候射了出来，低头看到Ben小腹上溅到的浊液，才发现自己有些意识不清了，嗫嚅着说。  
“还早着呢。”见他不愿再动，Ben坐起来把他抱到怀里。  
体型差距，他们每个姿势做起来都很方便。Matt两脚缠住Ben的腰，整个被Ben抱住把他吞进体内。Ben把他抱得很紧，如果说刚刚只是按住他的腰挺入，那么现在则是按住他整个人，密集，深入，Matt简直觉得两人相连的地方有水液小汩从他的肠道流出，被捣溅四溢。  
高潮剧烈而持久，当Matt以为自己已经麻木时又被新的高潮侵袭得睁不开眼，他靠在Ben的肩上小声哼哼，后面大概一直收缩不停，期间Ben也射了一次，却还不甘心放开他，抱着他舔吻直到再次硬起来，重新回到被操出一个形状的小洞里。

 

一只手推开了连着檐廊的拉门。  
Matt对着涌进来的新鲜空气深吸一口，仿佛再不这么做他就要溺毙了。  
下一秒，身后的男人握住他的腰把他拖了回去。  
窗口的玻璃风铃随风摆动，叮叮当当轻响。下面线香的火光在暗夜里明灭两下，马上燃烧到尽头，香气却愈发甜腻和浓郁。  
Matt被拉回那个要把他搅碎吞噬的淫乱迷梦里，任Ben在他身上不知疲倦地律动，他连呻吟的力气都流失走，被舔得吻得湿红的嘴唇微张开，困倦疲惫地和快感缠绵。  
身下的床单是金鱼图案，在深蓝的池水里游荡。Matt躺在上面，便也像游累了，慵懒栖息。身边有淘气的小金鱼亲吻他的小腿，腰侧，他轻轻笑了下，动动纤薄的后背，赶走恼人的骚扰。  
Ben又到一次射精之后，餍足得像只大型野兽，还不愿意从Matt身上下来，压住侧躺的人，长指伸进下面那处还在不住收缩的小洞。  
那里被体液里里外外浸湿，他留在里面的东西慢慢被蠕动的肠道吐出来。Ben用手指模拟性交的动作，继续侵犯疲惫不堪的人。  
“拿出来⋯⋯”Matt撅嘴鼓着脸颊说。听起来有点不高兴，但是Ben愉快地理解为Matt在和他撒娇。  
“你怎么这么厉害。”Ben不顾两人一身汗，毛茸茸的胸膛贴上Matt的后背，手指虽然拿了出来，却还不老实地在穴口打转，“这里喷了好多水，比女人还湿。”  
疲惫的Matt心跳忽然快了两拍，但是没什么力气骂他和脸红，甚至在Ben的手指拨弄他穴口时没有力气合拢双腿。  
“那说不定你也能怀孕。”Ben从后面咬他的耳廓说。  
Matt闭上眼，不再去理会Ben满足，或者还不满足的胡言乱语。他必须睡了，Ben把他惹毛的后果，等他有力气了再去想。

 

番外完


End file.
